Imperial Blue
by Symphony A
Summary: Can the birth of a child set in motion the destruction of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Prequel: Genesis

The frosty, heavy raindrops splattered across her the tattered cloaked face as the winds viciously whip across her face. The deafening rumbles of thunder shook the ground around her yet no thoughts of her safety crossed her mind. The precious bundle she carried in her hands was all that mattered.

A vivid flash of lightning divided the blackened volatile skies; giving her a brief glance of a familiar obscure pathway lay before her. Hot tears mingled with the cold sting of rain running down her hair onto her face. She had followed this same path fifteen years in the past. Fifteen years. It would have been a simple blink of an eye to a true goddess.

But she gave up that power so long ago.

A tiny cry wafting from the tightly secured basket slowed her saddened thoughts as well as her hastened steps.

"Just a little ways longer, my child." The figure voiced softy trying to calm the fussing newborn baby, squirming in its basket. Losing her footing for a moment as she struggled to cover the child once again. Continuing on in the frightening downpour, the woman desperately searched for the rocky foundation.

As if it was an answer to a simple prayer, another crack of lightning illuminated a black obsidian cave a few yard off from her. "Thank you, my friends." She whispered into the wind as she walked into the welcomed calm of the darkened grotto.

Setting the basket down for a moment the woman waved her chilled hands in front of her in a wide arc. White muted torches slowly lit the way as if an invisible hand walked before her and her child. A few more steps down a spiral slope led her before a jagged dead end. Waving her hands once again a wondrous doorway laden with turquoise jewels and white jade materialized before her.

It was the gateway to the Light Dragons. Closing her eyes she pushed on as the doorway slowly opened before her. There inside, seven radiant men and women all in various degree of color and intricate dress and robes stood in semi circle before an alter of pure diamond alter. All wore beautiful intricately carved masks made from white chrism, which covered their noses up to their eyes.

The weather beaten woman bowed low before the high council of Light Dragons.

"The time has come to pass." Erafay, the woman dressed in a scarlet toga reasoned gently.

"Yes, I know." she replied tearfully, opening the basket to present the glorious parcel inside.

A woman dressed in a deep green garb smiled tenderly upon the child lying within as she bent down to cuddle him into her arms. His bright patch of blue hair was matted closely to his now sleeping, rosy-cheeked face.

"How precious he is." Fauna, the woman in green cooed to the child, as she looked upon the bowed woman to her feet. "Why do you bow to us? We are not equals before your honor."

Gi stood with her head still bowed, shook her head sadly "I haven't been a goddess for some time now, Fauna. You are now more powerful than I."

Fauna stepped from her position and bowed to one knee in front of the still dripping, tattered cloak that covered the lithe woman's body. Lifting the material, Fauna placed a kiss upon it. "You will forever be a true goddess in our eyes, My Lady." She responded softly.

Touching the crouched woman's powerful shoulders, Gi smiled through her tears unable to speak her thanks.

"We must hurry. I worry about your safety out in the open like this." As Fauna returned to her position, the man dressed in a brown tights, jerkin and cape, Tauranus, chose to speak up.

"We will do our best to shield his power until he is ready." Suddenly all seven of the council raised their head to sniff the air. Closing her eyes, her heart lurched at was she sensed in her soul.

The demon was close. Only he wasn't looking for her this time. She lifted her eyes to look at the innocent child snuggled protectively in the crook of Fauna's arms.

"He is close by." Ebb, the woman dressed in blue voiced quietly. "We must move quickly. "We must finish the process before he comes."

Understanding the urgency, Gi turned to Tauranus. He cut her off with the answer before she asked the question. "They are fine, my dear, but now is not the time. We must finish the process before he arrives."

With all seven turning to the altar, the child was placed upon the cool diamond while all began to chant into a united breathtaking song. All of the council placed a portion of their hands upon the child, as intense azure light surrounded the assembly.

A beam of light materialized from the center of the child's chest, slowly flowing into the seven hands placed upon him as Gi prayed silently that her friends above could protect the little one.

One by one the elders lifted their hands away from the boy, disappeared into the night's air until finally all that stood within the chamber were Gi, the child and Tauranus "It is done, his power is sealed within us all. We will continue to hide until he has decided his fate. "

Gi nodded sadly as the familiar realization hit her once again. "Who will watch over him?" she questioned solemnly.

A slight smile played upon the god man's sun kissed face. "We found a family willing to care for him..." looking around the half goddess, his smile brightened "We have someone unexpected here. She hides behind the rocks over there. Do you see her? She has your inquisitive nature, I see."

Gi immediately turned to see a pair of confused familiar green eyes intently watching the scene before her. A small gasp escaped the former deity's lips as she stumbled forward to the young girl peeking over the smooth boulder.

"By the gods," she cried out, with her arms stretched wide "Come to me, child."

The young teen's eyes lowered in confusion at the goddess. She shrunk back to her hiding spot as Tauranus urgently called out to Gi "He is here my lady, be guarded!" Without seeing to her safety he dissipated into the darkness.

Running quickly to the alter; Gi placed a soft kiss of blessings upon the child's head. A silver crescent moon reflected from his forehead for a brief moment before slowly disappearing.

She turned away from the boy, sprinting outside the wondrous doors. Waving her hands, she once again shielded the doorway with rock as a dark mass emerged from the shadow she cast on the ground.

Gradually the shadow took the form of a handsome young man. After gaining it composure he confidently walked towards the half deity. "Finally, I found you "my love" and this time it only took me nine months to do so." He snickered low to himself.

Never saying a word, Gi's incensed eyes bore into his as he circled around her. "You still look beautiful..."pausing he leaned in close to sniff her "you still smell like the nectar of the greatest flower. I bet you even taste the same. You do remember that night, don't you? That night when I first found you and took you over and over and over again."

Gi finally broke her composure by violently slapping his face. "You're a disgusting beast! Damn the day Mercury left you here!"

"Enough small talk, half breed." His face hardened "Where's my son?"

Gi raised her head defiantly giving him a smug little smile in response.

Growling dangerously "He has my blood and I'll find him soon enough! His power will be mine!" The man replied as he roughly grabbed the goddess's arms. Pausing he sniffed the air once. Letting the woman go, he smiled to himself.

"If I can't have him now, I'll make do with what I can get." He turned to the direction of where the young girl huddled behind the large rock.

"No!" Gi screamed as she lunged unto the back of the man as he began to transform into a red chimera, "You will never have any of my children!" Waving her hand behind her she once again opened the doorway yet kept the stone façade in place.

"Run!" She shouted to the young teen as she began to magically shield herself. "You'll be safe in there!"

Not waiting for another moment, the girl tried to run past the struggling two. The Chimera's hawk like talons quickly swiped out swatting the girl's leg out from under her. Screaming in sheer terror she furiously kicked the beast's advancing claws until she landed a well place heel into the shin of the monster. Recoiling in a howl of pain the teen frantically crawled to the opened door way.

Gi's soul stirred in pain as she realized what she had to do. She would never be able to see her children in this form again.

With the rest of her remaining powers Gi held tightly to the red beast as she opened a darkened swirling vortex under them. "No!" The beast screeched out in a horrific mix of voices. "No! You won't stop me! I won't let you have my power!"

Clawing desperately to the ground, the Chimera gave one last lunge at the girl before he slid into the unknown darkness. Locking eyes for only a moment Gi could only voice a simple "I'm sorry," before the claws of the beast wrapped around her and dragged her into the dark abyss closing the portal around them.

From the safety of the alter chamber, the girl watch on in horror at the violent scene, watching the reformed ground for what seemed like hours until the soft wail of the baby brought her back to her frayed senses. Slowly gaining her composure, she walked over to the distraught infant.

As soon as she reached him he paused his lustful cries. He stared intensely at her face as she looked down at him. A small elfish smile grew upon his lips as his diminutive arms and legs flailed in the air.

Gazing inquisitively at the newborn, the young girl smiled back "Hey, you're too small to be really smiling at me, you must be gassy..."

For some reason a strange thought softly pushed into her mind, she felt as if he wanted her to pick him up. Following the increasing urge, she gently gathered the baby into her arms as softly nuzzled his downy head to her cheek. The baby rewarded her once again with a merry gurgle as she began to walk around the chamber. It soon would be dawn. The Fairy queen would have a heart attack if she knew she wasn't in the village. Yet, she couldn't just leave this baby here by itself. Looking back to the spot where the vortex opened, she reasoned all those people probably wouldn't be back again any time soon.

"I don't think that lady would want me to leave you here, so I'm going to have to take you with me, okay?" As if he understood, he softly cooed in response at her question.

Taking a last look at the diamond alter, the young teen snuggled the newborn closer to her body and walked into the first rays of morning.


	2. In the beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning...

"Damn, I wish this was hot" Imperial thought as she sat and drunk her coffee.

Looking around she fluttered her butterfly wings lazily disturbing the wealthy looking couple sitting behind her. Sighing, she left a tip on the table and left the outside café. Walking around the small bright town of Avolon, she admired the beautiful site and people hurrying about. She never saw this many people or creatures while she lived in the fairy village. Smiling, she reminisced back to when she was a child with her fairy family.

"Exiled for saving a life..." Imperial thought to herself.

She grinned to herself when she thought how lucky she was to run into Joy, the innkeeper. Since Joy didn't have any children of her own, she gladly accepted Imperial and Lakaiko under her wing. Even though she had to work most of the time Imperial was happy that she had a roof over a head...

Without warning a kid that was playing tag with his friends suddenly bumped into her. Losing her balance, she fell backwards dropping her wooden staff. It was a going away present from the fairies that adopted her. It the only present that she received from anybody and she carried it where ever she, never knowing when she would have to use it.

Getting up and dusting of her now sore behind, she closely surveyed the staff to see if it splintered. The chrysm crystal at the top was undamaged and there were no major cracks in the wood. She shrugged the fall off and hurried to go and check up on the little one she left at the inn.

"Good morning, Imperial. How did you enjoy breakfast at the café?" A cheery elderly woman greeted

"Just fine Joy," she replied, "A little coffee was just what I needed "How is..."

"He still asleep" Joy cut her off "Never have I seen a boy so handsome at such at his age. He's going to have to swat the girls off with a stick." The old woman grinned.

"Since today is his birthday I baked his favorite, apple pie." She smiled as she pulled a small cloth off the baked good. Imperial leaned close to the kitchen table and inhaled deeply, savoring the spiced aroma.

Joy went over toward the broom closet and lifted a wrapped package from the inside. Imperial could easily assume that it was a small pull cart, the new toy fad that's been going around in town.

"I saw it in Gheezle's hobby shop and decided that I was going to get it for Lakaiko for his birthday." She smiled brightly at the young woman. "I want him to have something to play with. I see the way the stares at the other children when they are playing outside. It breaks my heart to see him, not having something to share with others." Imperial gave Joy a small hug as she held her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Imperial glanced at the elder woman's reddened face. Joy then turned suddenly towards Imperial. "I have something for you too. Wait right here." She announced as she hurried off towards her room.

Imperial leaned against the small windowpane that illuminated the kitchen, pondering on what Joy could have gotten her. She had just gotten to the thought of underwear when Joy returned. Taking Imperial's hand into hers she placed a necklace with a diamond pendant into her palm. Imperial stared at the item in disbelief. The jewel was so clear and beautiful. It looked like it cost a fortune. It also looked like a piece from that diamond alter from that cave…

Slightly trembling from the memory of that night, she folded the precious item back into the woman's hand. "Joy I can't accept this..." she began only to be shushed by the old woman.

"You have to accept it! This was in my mother's family for generations." Joy placed her hand gently on the face of Imperial. "You are the closest thing I have to a daughter..." Emotion caused her voice to crack.

A teary eyed Imperial placed the necklace around her neck and gave a gentle kiss to her beneficiary. "Thank you, Joy." The senior nodded quickly, using a dishtowel to wipe her now wet eyes.

She began to busy herself once again with cooking for any travelers that might come in "I'm so happy you two were able to find me." She replied "My only I wish is that you two could see my family..." she trailed off once again in that secretive way, consumed in her thoughts. Joy always did that when she spoke about something more then she should have.

Imperial left joy to her guarded memories as she went to get the young child some breakfast. Walking towards her room she remembered the weird circumstances she found him. It was five years ago when the nightmares had started.

Those same dark, fiery visualizations that woke her up clutching her sheets in fright ever since.

She shuddered from the nasty thoughts as she entered the room. There, in the dim light peaking from under the wooden shades, he laid wrapped up in the blanket looking like a caterpillar that just finished making his cocoon. Imperial thought back to what Joy said. She was right about him being so handsome. He always was an active, precocious child, but for now he looked as innocent as an angel lying there in his small cot.

His bright blue hair reminded Imperial of her the clear ocean waves at the edge of town. Yet, out of all of the qualities that he had it was his beautiful two-toned indigo eyes that made you wonder about him.

Sky blue surrounded by a soft ring of royal blue made those eyes of his seem to have some sort of mystical power, as if they held all the knowledge of the world in them. She would never admit it but sometimes it scared her the way that he gazed at people. It was as if he could see right through them and into their very soul.

"Happy birthday! You're five today!" She looked down at the boy as he stirred in his sleep. Placing a hand on his small cheek she gently rubbed his face.

"Wake up Lakaiko." She gently shook his shoulder "Come on birthday boy, it's time to get up." Giving a wide yawn, he sat up slowly as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Imperial chuckled, as the small boy stretched out like a cat that just woke up. He then gave her a bear tight hug. It didn't slip her notice with every year he was becoming abnormally stronger. He smiled brightly as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I guess that meant you missed me?" She laughed. He nodded intensely as he crawled into her lap.

She picked him up and hugged him back " I missed you too Lakaiko, now let's get you dressed so you can eat."

At he suggestion of food, he quickly jumped out of her hands and ran to the bathroom to dress. Imperial sighed softly at the fact that Lakaiko had yet to speak. Even when he was an infant, it was crying, cooing or the recurring elfish smile he gave. Just the way he carried himself and through his actions, everyone could see he was certifiably smarter than all of the children in the little town.

"He's just a little different that's all. Just give him some time to adjust." Imperial mumbled the words that the Joy repeated to her time and time again when she began to worry.

In actuality, she couldn't remember a time that Lakaiko even attempted to talk. Even the time she walked in on him and watched as he place his hand directly into the inn's fireplace when he was three. Waving his small hand over the flame, he willed it to move and flicker when he wanted it. Gasping from the shock of his actions, Imperial caused him to lose his concentration. He recoiled in pain as a flame licked his palm, yet he never uttered a sound.

He calmly walked over to her with his blistered hand and showed her. It was at that point in time that she knew that he was "really" different from other children. Just then the youngster walked out of the bathroom, staring up at her with those exquisite eyes.

"Let's go, Kaiko." Imperial called for short. "Your birthday is not going to wait." She took his hand as they walked out the door.

After the child ate his breakfast and opened his presents, the two ventured out. Outside, much more was going on from when Imperial first strolled about. Now there were people and creatures busily hurrying about buying food and clothing, chatting with each other, enjoying the warm sun filled day. She joyfully twirled her chrysm staff, letting the surrounding enjoyment and happiness energize her.

Lakaiko, sitting in his new pull cart as Imperial tugged him along, looked around absorbing everything that he saw, waving at other children who crossed their path. As they stopped by the city's stone water fountain, Imperial gave Lakaiko a zenny to throw into the cool water.

Just as he was about to pitch it in, a huge black hand roughly grabbed Imperial's the hip pouch holding all of their money.

"Hey! Give That Back!" Imperial yelled in disbelief as she ran after the burly Ox who was doing his best to sprint way from them.

Turning to see his victim one last time, he received the nice surprise of a rock hitting him in the face. Taken aback by the hit, the Ox lost his balance and fell on buttocks. Imperial caught up to the pickpocket stomped on his hand as he tried to return to his feet.

"You jackass!" was all she could think to say in her anger. Grabbing the pouch away from the thief, she turned to go back to where she had left Lakaiko.

"You little wretch!" He bellowed as he got to his feet. "I need that money!" Rather than run from the now growing crowd that could identify him, he opted to chase after Imperial. He grabbed her sea green blue hair and yanked her back toward him, grabbing once again for the pouch. Watching the struggle, Kaiko ran over to the Ox and kicked him in the shin, making the huge creature howl in pain. Grabbing the little boy by the cuff of his shirt, he picked him up.

"Why You Little Brat! I'll Teach You To Put You Nose Where It Don't Belong!" the beast roared as he continued to fight Imperial over the money pouch. In the fight over the pouch, the ox didn't recognize his tight grip on the boy's shirt was slowly choking him.

Realizing what was happening, some of the townsmen began to intervene. Some of the men even went as far as to assault the beast with their fist and anything in their hand at the time. In order to stop the beating, the beast let go of Imperial's hair to defend himself.

Taking notice of Lakaiko haplessly being strangled by the hands of that monster, Imperial grabbed her staff that had fallen on the ground next to her to cast a spell. As she concentrated on the magic spell, an aura of white light encased her. She pointed the now glowing staff at the ox, yelling to anyone close to him to quickly back away.

"ICE!" she shouted, causing the chrysm orb to discharge its power.

Small jagged pieces of ice fell from the sky hitting the ox upon the head and ripping into his flesh. It stunned him enough to drop Kaiko to the ground in order to cover his head from the onslaught.

Seizing the opportunity, the villagers once again began to jump upon the bewildered animal. Imperial ran over to the child lying limply upon the ground. Gently picking him up in her arms, she scampered a short distance away. Imperial laid the unconscious child down on the dirt. Tears stung her eyes as she vigorously tried to wake the boy.

"Lakaiko! Lakaiko! Wake up please!" the begged, as she hugged the child close to her chest. Moaning slightly, Lakaiko blurred vision clear to see the relieved face of Imperial

With one swift swing of his powerful arms the ox threw most of the men that were attacking him to the ground. Realizing that he would have to escape or be arrested, the ox decided he would that trifling wench back for all the pain she caused him. In one swift motion unsheathed a dagger from his boot and let it fly.

A sickening thud echoed around then as Imperial's face spasm in a mixture of pain and shock. Slowly reaching back Imperial felt wetness the sharp metal that had entered her back caused. Not wanting to let the child see the blood seeping from the wound, she pushed him child aside.

Kaiko gave a silent yell as he saw Imperial slump down onto the earth. The yells and screams of women and children could be heard throughout the shouts of men trying to stop the ox before he got to the town's outskirts.

"Kaiko!" Imperial whispered hoarsely reaching out towards him.

Lakaiko sat up off the ground and turned to where the ox was running off. Inside, he felt a fire burn deep within him. His eyes shined with an eerie brightness as a spirit moved within. He let this new strange feeling of strength overtake his thoughts and body as he lifted his eyes and hands to the sky with supplication.

Watching the event taking place before her, Joy touched a diamond incrusted necklace that covered her heart "It's way too soon, he's not ready."

A radiant light surrounded Lakaiko causing an intense swirling wind to blow throughout the town knocking some of the people and make shift pavilions down from the blast. Slowly, he metamorphosed into a form that was not of child but that of a gigantic breath-taking dragon.

Spreading his golden leather wings that shimmered brightly in the sun, the dragon snorted at the people that were at his feet. The polished scales on his massive body shone a red so brilliant it looked like dancing fire when he moved. His golden underbelly glistened in the sun as he stood upon his hind legs. If the fight before hand didn't catch the attention of all the townspeople, the sight of a huge dragon sure did.

"What The Hell...!" the ox yelled as the dragon opened it snout, bringing forth screech that made everyone scramble for cover. The ox stared with his mouth opened as the mammoth took a few step to come face to face with him. The dragon's purple eyes narrowed at the offender, bearing his sharpened teeth at the ox.

After a deep breath, the ox's mysticism finally wore off and he turned to run for dear life. Before he could get to any type of safety the metamorphic dragon let loose a spectacular flame that consumed the beast, burning him into a pile of ash in a few minutes

Imperial could only stare at the whole scene with awe and fright. Weakly, she shifted her head to see that the burst of fire was so strong that seven surrounding houses, including the inn was set ablaze. Chaos reigned as people all over were screaming and running to get away.

"By the gods!" she though in disbelief as the wooden inn collapsed to the ground. "Joy..."

As dragon walked over to her, Imperial wanted to scream but realized a few minutes before this magnificent creature was just a boy of five.

As her eyes closed to welcome the peaceful darkness that began to wash over her, the dragon bent down towards her and laid its snout on her back stemming the blood flow and keeping her from slipping into death. A few minutes later she felt the warmth of furry hands covering her. She slipped into unconsciousness she began to dream the nightmare that haunted her ever since she found Kaiko.


	3. It's Just a Dream

Chapter 2: It's just a Dream...Isn't It?

Imperial shouted to no avail into the nightmarish gloom that surrounded her. Although she couldn't see anything, she knew she wasn't alone in the threatening emptiness. She could smell the acidic, pungent breath of unseen creatures circling a hair's length away around her. They always let her know of their presence by their low ominous hissing, tense and ready to spill her blood.

The unseen beasts would scratch at her skin lightly and nibble her flesh, moving easily into the surrounding murk when Imperial tried to retaliate. The creatures circled closer, quickly tiring of the cat and mouse game they played. They readied themselves to pounce on their prey, to bite into her flesh.

When she felt the first of the claws touch her neck and the horrific screams that followed, she would usually awaken, gasping for breath, shivering with fear and dread. This was the way her nightmares have been ever since she could remember and every time it felt as if it was real...

Yet this time something changed. Just as the monstrosities were about to tear into her, a blinding flash of flame shot up from the darkness surrounding her. Instead of intense heat burning her body, the flames protected her from whatever stalked her. Those closest to her cried out in agony as the blaze seared their malformed bodies. The rest of the fiends still eyed her at a safer distance.

Inside the fiery ring a ghost like Lakaiko stood holding an orb of pure green chrysm. With his arms lifted to the darkened sky he completed the flare spell, which surrounded them. Letting his hands down, he turned to Imperial with a great smile upon his face. Imperial smiled slightly as he walked towards her showing the possession he held. Inside his hand laid a chrysm ball and within that a miniature world revolved in it own space. Kaiko stood there engrossed with what lied within his palms. The idea that he held this fragile planet in his small hands soon occupied his every thought.

A soft whisper pushed into her mind "Time is moving too fast to stop the process."

Yet before she had moment to ponder the cryptic message, a glistening beam of light appeared near Imperial. A gasp caught in her throat as turned her head to see an aged man standing beside her. His face was veiled from her within the darkness. His white hair was far too long, enough so it reached the back of his uncovered feet. In spite of that, his feet and hands were what were truly stunning, they were tanned almost to a point that it seemed they were made of bronze.

The golden robes that covered his body shimmered brightly throughout the darkness. Imperial could only stare at the sheer beauty of him. Taking no notice of the young woman beside him, the elder turned to the boy. He walked over to place a kiss on his cheek but couldn't. It was as if the child was a hologram.

"Destiny is a circle, it brings forth life and ends life. It's the force that surrounds every living creature and thing. From the grand mountains to the smallest organism, destiny is what sustains them. It is the good and evil in everyone." The unknown's soft voice revealed to her.

"Who are you?" Imperial asked to the surrounding area, as she glanced up at the elder then back at Kaiko.

"Destiny must be at balance with righteousness and vileness. It cannot exist with just one or the other. "The voice continued, ignoring Imperial's question."Things cannot be pure without knowing what wickedness is. One cannot be evil if he has no understanding of good. The Demon is trying to shift this balance. If this happens, the cosmos itself will fall in anarchy. It has come earlier than we expected yet, you must make your decision. Will you fight?"

"I don't understand. What decision? What fight?" She question back. With that being said, the old man lifted his face slightly to look at her. She could take no notice of any of his facial features other than the icy purple eyes that bore into hers which caused her to shiver slightly.

"IT knows you." The voice continued on grimly in hushed tones. "Disruption of the balance has already begun. It will take any and all life forces to sustain itself..." Imperial turned toward the elder, who continued staring at her.

Placing her hands on her hips she became annoyed at whoever was whispering at her "This is just a dream it's not real, none of this is real." She replied motioning around her. "Soon I'll wake up and this sick nightmare will end! Just like they always do."

Without warning the old man reached out and placed his hand on her face. Imperial felt its warmth on her skin. She recoiled with surprise and fear, yet he held her face tightly.

She felt his hand on her face!

In dreams you not suppose to feel anything, especially other people!

"This can't be real." She stared at him in confusion "This is just a dream..." The old man let her go shaking his hand as if her was burned by the feel of her skin.

"He can not see who you are yet but soon he will. The power that is shielding you both is waning. For now you must protect the boy until he is ready to choose for himself. Be wary ..." The voice tried to warn before it was quieted by a new presence.

The body of a youthful woman suddenly appeared out of a gray mist that had gone unnoticed as it surrounded the fire circle. Her flowing white negligee hugged her supple body. After testing the flames with her hand, she stepped into the flame and emerged unharmed, her tan skin held no trace of a blemish, let alone a burn. Her youthful face and long blond locks made her seemed as innocent as an angel. Yet, there was something about her that was dreadful, almost disturbing to a point, Imperial sensed.

"This can not be!" the soft voice openly sobbed until it was heard no more.

The monsters that once paced so closely to the flames scattered as she appeared. When her eyes met with the elder, familiarity gleamed from them for a brief moment, her face twisted with disgust.

"I will cleanse this world. Give up your foolish plans and live peacefully with us. If you try to change the order of things, Cronous, I will make your suffering long standing." She rationalized with the elder.

The old man shook his head slowly at the blond youth. "Fool! You have no idea what you are tampering with. The Awakening will happen, you trifling little insect."

Furious, the youth stretched her fingers until a ball of electricity appeared growing larger by the minute, floated above her outstretched digits. With a sharp yell, she hurled the electric ball the elder. As the energy force whipped towards him, the old man protectively made a force shield. With his purple eyes flashing, the elder halted the ball few inches in front of his face. Placing all his focus on the sphere, he fired the dispersed energy back at the girl. He faltered a bit as the ball reached its mark.

The youth screeched as the bolt hit her, jolting her body and slamming her to the onyx ground. At first Imperial thought the girl was dead until she heard laughing from the dark ground. Recovering, the blond slowly stood up and grinned at the old man.

"You're losing your energy, Cronous. How much time do you think you have?" She smiled triumphantly "I'll find him in the world, kill him and then you will never be able to complete your silly plan, you old bastard!"

"Enough!" the elder shot back. "The Awakening will come sooner than you think and when it does, I'll see to it that you and your kind are dealt with." With that, the elder closed his eyes and disappeared, leaving a trail of gold dust flying up into the darkness.

The girl spun towards the spirit of Lakaiko, glaring at him through silted eyes "Not if I can help it."

The girl strolled in the direction of the child. Imperial tried to run towards Lakaiko only to realize that her feet were rooted to the black ground. She strained to reach the boy, struggling with all her might to move.

Imperial continued to fight against the unseen force that stopped all her movements. Lakaiko ran over to Imperial, hugging her legs. He glanced up at her with eyes full of laughter and hope, smiling that little impish grin. Imperial longed to wrap her arms around his small frame to protect him, yet her body wasn't responding. All she could do was look at the small boy.

Lakaiko ran to the blond hair woman and showed her the world that he held in his hands. He held it out towards her, presenting it to so she could see all the mystery and wonder it held within.

The young woman snatched the orb and threw it towards the monsters that were still circling outside the fiery ring. "It would be better off in the hands of those monsters than in the hands of you, demon!" she spat at the child. "You may fool mortals with your mask of a child but I see your real form, dragon.

He glanced back at Imperial full of panic. He turned to run but she curled her hand around his shoulder, halting his small steps.

She spoke angrily. "In the name of the Goddess, I will find you and destroy all of your kind!"

The woman's hand began to mutate into long sharp knives. She grabbed Kaiko's hair pulling his head back.

The girl's face held an ominous stare "I will stop The Awakening before it starts."

With that the girl ran her bladed hand into the chest of the little boy. Imperial stood in shock as the girl pulled her bloody hand out of his pierced body. Using a levitation spell to pick up his limp body, she walked towards the darkness and carelessly dropped the 

boy's remains in front of the monsters. The smell of the boy's blood caused the beasts to run rampant upon the body. Imperial screamed in fright and rage as the flame barrier died out.

She continued to shriek until she felt the claws of the beasts once again tighten upon her neck...


	4. The Journey Begins

Chapter three: The Journey Begins

"NO!!" Imperial gasped clutching her neck, as she bolted upright from the bed she lay upon. A furry hand pushed her back down.

"Hey! Calm down everything's fine." a warm voice began.

"Where's Lakaiko? KAIKO!" She screamed in distress. Trying to get up, Imperial pushed away the hand that held her down. She had to see if she could save the little boy, maybe it wasn't to late to cast a healing spell. Just as she put her hand down to push herself up a sharp twinge of pain raced up her shoulder. She yelped grabbing the aching joint.

"Hey, I told you to calm down. The little boy asleep in the other room." After hearing that Kaiko was all right, she weakly flopped back onto the pillows.

Finally pausing to survey her surroundings, Imperial was somewhat comforted to see that she was in a simple room with a warm fire sparking in the fireplace. Various sorts of maps and books covered the intricate wooden furniture that sat in the space. The bed she lay upon seemed to be carved by hand. Imperial figured that she was in the presence of an artisan. Ultimately, she noticed the person who was sitting near her.

He was definitely Woren, probably in his late twenties. His bright peach fur was mixed with gray and black stripes, which went across his face down his chest until his shirt hid the rest. His strong feline features meant that he was probably a full-blooded one. His muscular build and nice smile made him a good-looking one at that. The only thing that ruined his handsome persona was a big pair of ill-fitting glasses that sat on his nose. They were so big in fact that every time he lowered his head, they would slide down his face.

Taking off his glasses and slowly rubbing his eyes, he exhaled a deep breath "For a moment there I didn't think that you would ever come around." He smiled broadly at her.

He held out a hand to her "Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Orion Basteal, nice to meet you, my lady'."

Imperial took his furry hand and shook it firmly "I'm Imperial and that's..." He smiled warmly at her again. "Let me guess, Lakaiko, right?" Imperial sheepishly nodded yes.

As she was shaking his hand, Imperial noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes she left Avolon in. As a matter of fact, she wasn't wearing any clothing other than her birthday suit! She quickly pulled the bed sheets up to her chin, turning her head not to show her reddening cheeks.

"When I found you, your dress was covered in blood and ripped in the back. I figured that I'd clean you up before I placed you in the bed. I wasn't trying to see you...uh...naked. I was trying to clean you up, that's all. Uh...I should have covered you up better, I guess. I apologize, I embarrassed you." Orion gave a small nervous laugh as Imperial's butterfly wings began to change bright red.

She reached back to feel for a laceration or a gash of some sort. The only thing she found was a large soft spot that was tender to the touch. Puzzled, she wondered what happened when the woren found her.

"Excuse me Mr. Basteal..." She started.

"Orion" he corrected her.

"Uh...Orion, can you tell me how Kaiko and I ended up here?" She asked. Standing up, the woren stretched out.

"It's funny" He began walking over to a low dresser. "When I came into Avolon, everything was in pandemonium. People were screaming about fires in the town square, others were running from some "beast". In the commotion there was a group of terrified people standing around you and the child."

He continued with the story as he rummaged through his drawers. "Breaking through the confused mass, I saw you lying out on the ground in a small pool of blood. I ran over to you thinking you were seriously hurt and needed some assistance. The townspeople seemed as if they were afraid to touch you two, especially the boy. The illogical thing about the whole situation was when I finally observed your condition, you didn't have any wounds just that bruise on your back."

"Ahh! Here we go." He announced as he lifted some brown leaves up for Imperial to see. "Let me rub some of these healing herbs on your back. It will alleviate some of the pain."

Imperial rapped the bedcover under her arms exposing the purple welt in the middle of her wings. In a twisted way, she thought she was lucky the Ox's dagger went directly into her back rather than into her wings. Even small cuts on fairy wings are excruciatingly painful because they are so delicate. With gentle hands Orion cut open and rubbed the leaves over her abrasion. Imperial felt the intense pain throbbing in her spine slowly ease away.

"Someone must have healed you before I came." The Woran carried on. "The child was lying on your back watching the townspeople. When I came over, he startled up, grabbed onto my legs and pointed towards you. Seeing that you were in some sort of trouble, I carried you here amid the confusion. To be honest, I think some of the people were relieved to see you leave." He stopped rubbing her back and returned the unused portion of leaves to his drawer.

"Then what happened in Avolon wasn't a dream, was it?" She questioned herself sadly, massaging her tensing neck. "Then Joy is really gone."

Orion eyed her in puzzlement. "Excuse me?"

"Oh...Never mind." Imperial sorrowfully added. She reasoned if she told Orion the events of the five year old boy sleeping in his house turning into a huge dragon and burning an ox and some houses to a crispy pile of smoldering ash, he might not be as hospitable as he is now.

"Where are we?" Imperial inquired.

"In the Grand Forest, near Avolon." Orion grinned at her. "I guess I should be happy to say that you'll be safe here. No one ever comes to see a recluse scholar."

Imperial eyes landed on the sight of her clothes sitting on a wooden chair, washed and mended. Orion turned his head to see what caught Imperial's attention. Realizing what it was, he shielded his eyes and turned his head towards the wall. "I guess you want to get dressed? Uh, I'll be waiting outside the door if you need me." He added chuckling nervously once again.

Once Orion left the room, Imperial dressed as quickly as she could to avoid anymore embarrassing moments between the woren and herself. When she tied her dress around her body, she stretched her wings to make sure that they unharmed.

When she was presentable, Orion gave her the "twenty zenny tour" around the welcoming cottage house. He explained that he was a scholar of life studies and an artist in his down time. As he pointed to various artifacts and items that lined his hallway, he briefly told her stories of his personal journeys around the continent of Sparoa and how he studied under some of the elite masters during his travels. The tour ended in the same room in where the boy slumbered. Only two items lay within the sparse space. One was the simple bed the child slept upon and an ornate watercolor painting of a female woren looking off into the distant horizon.

"That's my twin sister." Orion's remarked strangely without emotion. "I painted that picture four years ago." His words came stiffly, almost harsh. Although it was only a profile of the female Woran Imperial took note of the strong resemblance between the two.

"It's a beautiful painting. What's your sister's name?" Imperial inquired as she continued to admire the work of art.

"I rather not discuss her." The underlying tone in the Woran's voice quickly ended the conversation before it even started.

"I'm sorry." Imperial replied softly. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

They stood for moment in an uncomfortable silence before Imperial noticed the child stirring upon the bed. "When he wakes up he'll be hungry..."

Jumping upon the non-subtle hint in her statement, the Woran turned towards the open doorway. "I have some stew on the fire, I don't mind setting up dinner for us all. If you excuse me I'll tend to the meal." On that note, Orion disappeared down the hall.

Imperial softly sat on the bed that held the sleeping child, trying not to disturb his rest. However her weight triggered the bed to sag, causing Lakaiko's still sleeping body to lean into her lap. She began to swipe a few stray strands of hair from his sleeping face when a fleeting glimmer upon his forehead caught her attention.

Moving closer to the boy's face she examined the shimmering minuscule crescent moon... "Dinner is served, my lady." Orion interrupted abruptly as he stood in the doorway with a curious look upon his face.

Glancing his way and placing a polite grin upon her lips, Imperial gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the cat. Satisfied with the displayed reply, the Woran turned back to the kitchen, while Imperial's attention refocused to the child's head.

The sparkling crescent moon had disappeared. Imperial wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. It had been a very long day to say the least and she still felt a bit fatigued, she reasoned with herself. Tenderly picking the slumbering child up into her arms, she gently awoke him.

Tears had welled up in his somber eyes as soon as he awoke to see Imperial. Confusion glistened deep within the bright blue pools as the hot trails ran down his cherub face. She embraced him tighter in her arms, soothing him the best way she knew how. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he reached up to touch her cheek did she realize that she too was crying.

"Let's go and have some dinner." She offered with a feigned cheerfulness she most definitely did not feel. "And maybe we'll be able to explain to Orion what happened in Avolon."

--After dinner--

"...So what you're telling me is this little boy is a dragon and you're having dreams telling you that you have to make a choice to save the world?" A small smile played at the edge of his lips. "Wow, what a story!' would be a mild understatement, my dear."

Imperial stared deeply into the woren's eyes "Well, to be honest what I've been having are not dreams. They're horrible nightmares where there are a whole lot of monsters waiting to get me. I wake up when they just reach my neck but when you were carrying me here the dream changed. I saw some old guy. He touched me and I felt his hands..."

The Woran leaned back in his chair, raising a hairy eyebrow "Really?" he questioned, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Yes!" She continued on mistaking his light skepticism for eagerness "also some girl appeared and..." her voice died down. Reliving the frightening scene in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to talk about the macabre memory." She sighed heavily, waving the recollection away with her hand.

"I know what I'm saying doesn't make much sense..."

"It doesn't!" Orion replied matter-of-factly. "It's sounds like some big fairy tale."

Imperial took a deep breath. Maybe if she tried reaching his scholar side he could grasp what she was saying.

"Okay, fine. Let's say it was nothing but some silly dream that I had. That doesn't rule out what happened when you found Lakaiko and me." she reasoned with him.

Continuing on, Imperial stood touching her shoulder to further prove her point "Everyone was running and screaming, yet no one move to touch Kaiko or me. I was lying in a pool of blood with a gash in my dress but none of the townspeople came to help me? Doesn't that seem to be a little illogical? I'm not crazy, Orion, but what happened in Avolon was real. I swear it!'

Orion placed his hands on top of his head, exhaling noisily in growing annoyance. Imperial proceeded on.

"In my dream I heard this voice tell me I had to make a choice but when that girl showed up, it started to cry. After that I didn't hear it anymore..." Orion raised his hand, stopping her words and interjecting his own.

"Nightmares are nothing more than our mind sorting out its wants, needs, fears and desires unconsciously. I believe something triggered the mass hysteria in Avolon today. Now, I've read somewhere that a certain rotten grain can cause hallucinations. Maybe some of this grain found it's way into town..."

Imperial angrily shook her head. "Orion, I know what I dreamt and saw was real! Geez, I even have the scar to prove it! You saw the damage with your own eyes! Whether you choose to believe it or not, it happened!" She stared at his face, hoping for a response.

Orion turned away from Imperial, his brown eyes fixed on Lakaiko sitting quietly reading one of the Woran's many books. He felt the cat's cool gaze upon him and lifted his face to meet Orion's glassy stare. "You expect me to believe a mute child turned into a fabled monster and destroyed a town?" he exclaimed slowly, nodding his head. "You may rest here for tonight but I think tomorrow it would be best if you and him left." A minute later, Orion stood and left from the table without saying another word.

Defeated, Imperial walked over to a wooden writing desk in the small den where they sat and found a quill pen with some paper. Writing Orion a note of sincere thanks for all of his help, she thought to herself. "At least he'll know that we're thankful that he saved us."

Grabbing her chrysm staff and other provisions she though they would need, she took the child's hand into her own, making her way outside. As she walked, she took a last glance at the small house. With no one else to turn to she was unsure where she should go.

Avolon was most definitely out of the question. If she returned there the townspeople would probably have a swift bonfire party her and Kaiko. Without warning, memories of Joy and the inn flooded her mind. All the happiness and love she found there and Joy, the only mother she and Kaiko ever truly knew...

"It's just you and Kaiko." She sadly thought to herself as her eyes began to moisten. With that she began to walk deeper into the forest.

Following a small dirt path, Imperial walked on until she came upon a clearing in the forested area. It was a good thing she found it, it would be dusk soon and predators would be roaming about. Letting go of Kaiko's his miniature hand she and Kaiko set about finding some sticks. After finding a good bundle, she proceeded to use a burn spell to light a fire. Fatigued, she placed Kaiko near her and settled down to dreamless sleep.

A few hours later she startled awake to see that the fire had died down into glowing embers. Getting up to restart it, a soft growl drifted considerably close. With her ears now alert, she slowly grabbed her staff.

As soon as she lifted the precious wand, the noise stopped. Believing what she heard was the wayward call of a rummaging forest animal; she set down her staff, setting her sights on the task at hand.

"Burn." she whispers to the sticks. As commanded, the twigs immediately began to light and crackle, illuminating the still darkness. Another soft growl broke the silence of the night causing her to whip around to watch in horror two goblins wandering into the clearing sniffing the air for food.

Things couldn't have gotten worse...

One goblin was considered REAL bad luck but two was almost certain death! Albeit some ignorant travelers would think these dwarfed animals were 'cute'. Yet under their rows finely honed teeth, heightened sense of smell, speed, and non particular choice of pray, one could understand why anyone who survived one of their attacks call them "Walking piranhas."

Imperial knew her magic wasn't strong enough to take both of them on at the same time. She realized it would be safe to leave whatever it is they wanted and let them go about their way. She cursed herself for not buying a tent two weeks ago from the merchant in Avolon when she had the chance.

Cautiously, she tried to pick the still snoozing Kaiko into her lap. The bright pink goblin closest to where she sat snapped at her hand, causing her to jump. Again, she slowly moved towards the child while both goblins snarled at her. It was then she noticed what the goblins had set their sites on, the sleeping child. Reaching over she was able to pick up her discarded staff, trying not to make any sudden moves.

"Leave him alone you ugly bastards!" She growled, trying to draw attention to herself.

Swinging the chrysm staff wildly at the two hunters, she stood quickly leaning back into the rough bark. Although the thick wood covered her back, it cut her delicate wings in the process. Cry out in pain she gave one more wild swing before she turned and ran for dear life.

The pink goblin to her snapped his powerful jaws nearly taking a huge bite out of her thigh. In order to stop wind resistance, she awkwardly lowered and folded her wings, gaining more speed to get away from her pursuers. Turning her head back to see the goblins giving chase, small branches cut into her skin as she desperately tried to get away. Using the moonlight a guide, she avoided most of the brush and rocks that would slow her down. If only she could make it back to Orion's cottage...!

Beginning to tire from carrying the boy Imperial slowed her pace. Kaiko held on tightly to Imperial's neck, staring at the goblins that were now catching up to them. After a few more minutes of running, she stopped altogether exhausted.

Imperial set the boy down desperate to remember any spell that would give them some more time to escape. With staff in her hand, she began to recite a simple wind spell at their aggressors. The gust of wind hit the purple goblin onto a rock, fazing him but did nothing to the pink one still running toward them.

As the charging goblin opened his mouth to bite Imperial, Kaiko threw a rock into its mouth causing the beast to choke. Seeing this as a chance to gain an upper hand, Imperial used her staff as a lance and skewered the beast through.

With all of the commotion, Imperial lost sight of the fazed purple monster. Pulling her staff from the first goblin's dead carcass she wondered if her wind attack was enough to scare it off. Suddenly, the beast jumped from some neighboring bushes ramming her 

and Kaiko to the hardened earth, knocking their only protection from her hand. Ready to pounce on his cornered prey, the disgusting creature ran up to them with thick white saliva dripping from its gaping maw.

Frantic, Imperial looked for any type of defense. Seeing a long thick branch next to her feet, she picked it up just as the beast move in to clamp down on her. By the blessings of the gods she was able to place the branch inside its frothing mouth, keeping it from shutting its huge jaws without losing any of her fingers in the process.

Yet, the branch wasn't strong enough to keep the goblin at bay for long.

Applying slight pressure, the goblin easily splintered the branch. The beast opened it mouth wide again, preparing to feast on the trembling teen. Turing her head from the inevitable, Imperial closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as she shielded Kaiko's body with her own.

A swift silhouette dived down onto the goblin from an above perch. With a mighty yell, four long metal claws reflected in the moonlight before they disappeared into the fiend's thick skull. The silhouette slashed unceasingly, slicing until the goblin fell to the dirt in lifeless bloody chunks. Breathing harshly, the ominous figure strolled over to Imperial.

"I figured something like this would happen." Orion stated heatedly. "And it's my fault that it did. I regretted my earlier behavior and came looking for you."

Relief flooded her causing her fairy wings to change to a happy bright pink. She threw herself on Orion giving him a fierce hug, "Thanks." She whispered. "For a minute there I thought that we weren't going to make it."

He awkwardly patted her back. "Well, I figured I would like to observe you and Lakaiko some more. So if you don't mind I would like to I'll travel with you." Orion smirked sheepishly as he continued on "Anyway, you still owe me for saving you the first time." Imperial glanced up at the cat and gently smiled.

Sensing another presence, Lakaiko wandered a few feet away from the two. Peeping into some underbrush, he watched a deer nuzzle her sickly fawn. The fawn was struggling for breath, it's eye big and listless as death hovered near. Taking little notice of Orion and Imperial now curiously studying him, Lakaiko placed his hands over the small animal and shut his eyes. A blue blaze surrounded him for a moment then dispersed into the fawn.

The light then scattered into the night sky. Blinking with new strength, the young fawn began to breathe easier falling into a peaceful nap near its mother.

"How is he able to do that? I never saw anything so wondrous..." Orion's speech trailed off in quiet astonishment.

Imperial face scrunched up lightheartedly at the Woran "You should see him when he's angry."

In another part of the land, a lone figure travels to a little known hut on the outskirts of the town of Nanai. Focusing at the sky for the moment, he witnessed a flash of blue light twinkle then die out. Unfazed by the unknown light display, he pushes on.

"Sooner or later, father. It'll be just me and you." He whispers to himself.

(In this world Fairy wings reflect the feelings of the fairy by changing color for a few moments. If a fairy was sad, her wings would turn light blue; angry, they would turn deep red, pink was to show happiness, embarrassment was light red and so on. If a fairy hid her emotions on her face, her wings would easily give her away. Because of this built in mood detector, fairies had no problem expressing their emotions, even when they didn't want to. - Symphony Areia )


	5. Illusion in the Wind

Chapter four: Illusion in the Wind

In a mud brick hut dimly illuminated by candles, a worn man sits legs crossed in forced meditation. Feeling a presence enter the chamber, he makes no move at acknowledgment.

"Evenson, I bring news from your father, Commander Kenneth. Since you failed to follow his orders to come and see him at the town of Glaive, he has reinstated a warrant for your immediate arrest. He has placed you as a dangerous fugitive to the Alliance. All soldiers are to bring you into custody if found." A soldier explained breathlessly.

Wiping off the dust from his clothes, Evenson stood up and stepped towards the candles. "Your father decided that it would be best that you honorably turn yourself in." The soldier continued.

Thinking murderous thoughts, Evenson turned to the fighter. "My father, and I use the term loosely, has no idea what the word 'honor' means."

"As your best friend, I'm offering advice to help you, Evenson." The soldier spoke. "Turn yourself in before something worse happens to you." Evenson somberly nodded at his words as he turned back to the candles blowing them out one by one.

"But as a solider, it is my duty that I place you under arrest. I am honor bound by duty to take you back to him..." With blinding speed Evenson cut his conversation short by unsheathing his well-hidden Katana. Grabbing the dark haired man by his shirt he placed the cold metal against his neck pressing him into the cold, unforgiving wall. Applying pressure, Evenson drew a small trail of blood from his victim.

"Evenson, it's your father's command! I'm only following orders." The soldier whispered hoarsely.

"I will never serve the Alliance again! NEVER!" He snarled through clenched teeth. A thought flashed through his mind as Evenson glared at the solider suspiciously.

"He knows I'm here in Nanai, doesn't he?"

The soldier wincing from the cutting pain of the sharp steel mouthed a silent yes. Evenson let him go and sighed deeply as the poor male fell limply to the floor, gasping.

"A little while ago he was informed I was corresponding with you. We had a little 'talk' about the messages I've sent to you. After we were finished talking he had his disciplinary crew 'speak' to me too. When I woke up from their blunt "conversation", I was ordered to locate your next known whereabouts." He coughed rigorously until he gained his breath. "That why I sent that post to you asking you to meet me here."

"Only it wasn't going to be me meeting you but the "Red battalions" squad. They are coming here to infiltrate Nanai at 0500 hours to capture you. I figured if I came here before they did I could reason with you. I was hoping I could bring you back to him without brute force..." Evenson positioned his Katana back into its sheath.

He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. No matter how low Evenson thought of Commander Kenneth, his father never failed to astonish him time after time. Not only did he make it so his best friend set him up, the arrogant bastard even ordered Evenson's former squad to bring him back to the Alliance.

"Dammit Marcus! He spoke in a whisper. "How could you be so careless?"

Evenson turned away from him and ran his fingers through his russet blond hair. Marcus took a ragged breath, trying to gain his composure back. Grabbing a hidden dagger from his boot, Marcus quickly stood placing the sharp blade to Evenson's back.

"Marcus, at least allow me the dignity to face you when you issue my warrant." Marcus's hold on the dragger loosened as his friend turned to stare him in the eye. "

"Look at me when you repeat those words he drilled into us. Go ahead. Recite that meaningless crap he forced down our throats. Repeat the fugitive act and arrest me, while you're at it, remember what that sick monster did to my family..." Evenson spoke quietly, taunting his friend into action. Small beads of sweat trickled down Marcus face as he remembered the past.

"Evenson, I've tried to be the hero in all of this but I can't, I can't. You haven't seen the things he's done in the name of "world defense". He says it's for the security of our nation but I know the truth, it's because of you!" Marcus reasoned waving the pointed blade dangerously close to Evenson's face.

"Men, even some in my division, are now eunuchs because they resembled you. Men who've had their tongue's cut out because they sounded like you. The Yellow Cannon Division was sent to raze the farming town of Ki'kiros all because he heard a rumor of enemy activity there. Reality was he heard you were there! Do you know how many people died in that town? All of them, including 14 innocent children because of a damn rumor of YOU!" He countered angrily. Evenson lowered his head absorbing the disturbing information placed before him.

"But it's not about you anymore, Evenson. By the Alliance's Code of Honor, it is my duty to protect the innocent, uplift the righteous and stop all danger threatening our people or the Alliance and right now the major threat we have is you. I'm asking you one more time to please turn yourself in."

Evenson couldn't bring himself to look at the desperate weathered face of his only friend when he replied, "Until I'm able to get revenge Marcus, I won't do it... "

Unsheathing his own long sword while continuing to hold the dagger to his face, Marcus motioned Evenson towards the door. "Then I have no choice. Evenson Otori, under the official charge of Commander Kenneth of the Alliance Faction, I place you under arrest for desertion.

Evenson stared into his friend's face "Don't do this, Marcus. You're my blood brother, the only family I got now..." Evenson reached out to take the blade away but in retaliation Marcus reached forward to stab Evenson in the chest. "No Evenson, I will always cherish our friendship but now it's business..."

Evenson dodged the knife quickly avoiding being pierced in the chest, but he took a cut to the arm. Marcus's agonizing cry grated into Evenson's ears as he watched his softhearted friend.

With a frustrated grunt, Marcus wiped the blood of his dagger. "You will go back to your father's command; even if I have too I'll drag you to him, Evenson!"

With a roar he charged. Evenson sidestepped the onslaught causing Marcus to fall face first on the ground. Evenson drew his sword in self-defense and stood ready to battle his long time companion. Enraged, Marcus pushed himself of the floor and ran blindly towards Evenson, not noticing his sharp blade.

The sharpened blade slid easily through his soft flesh into his stomach. Marcus, mystified, stared at the weapon that now penetrated his body.

"How many more will have to die because of you?" Marcus questioned. As soon as he finished the sentence, the frustration and savageness he once had slowly dimmed away. A small trickle of blood dripped from the corner of Marcus's lips as he slumped forward. Looking up his face contorted with empathy and disorientation as he reached for his friend. Rushing to his friend's aid, he caught Marcus up into his shaking arms as they fell to the ground.

Evenson pressed his hands over the oozing wound hoping to stop his precious blood from seeping out as he rolled his comrade's head into his lap. Marcus weakly place his hand over his friends, softly shaking his head in the process.

"Forgive me...I...never...meant t...to..." his voice trailed off as his eyes glossed unseeingly towards the ceiling as his last breath escaped his body.

"Why, Marcus? By the gods, why did it have to be you?" Evenson whispered harshly as he cradled his friend's still warm body. It frightened him that he was unable to cry for the only person who loved him like a brother. Yet he quickly realized why.

He spent them all on his family his father had taken from him.

Taking off a small golden necklace he gave Marcus on his sixteenth birthday, Evenson tenderly placed around his own neck. "Farewell, Marcus. May the god's guide you to the paradise you deserve." He recited a simple prayer for his slain friend after he searched around and found a simple tablecloth to shroud him in.

Evenson started towards the door. Based on the night sky, he had less than an hour to escape before his father's troops found him.

"Bravo! I was almost misty at the end." A figure clapped in the darkness. "people never fail to amaze me." He turned to a shadowed corner of the room, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword once again. His father's men had come earlier than expected...

"Show yourself." Evenson voiced dangerously. The figure snapped its fingers and the room began to glow in a brilliant green light. The intense flash caused Evenson to shield his eyes. As the light died down, he made out the figure of a young beautiful blond lady.

"Good riddance. One less mortal I would have to convert to the side of the goddess." She stated as she pointed to the body lying on the ground.

"Watch your mouth, girl! The man you speak of was my friend." He replied harshly.

"Some friend he was." She answered plainly. "He just tried to run you through with his blade."

Evenson glared at her "Are you one of my father's soldiers?" The girl laughed at his words as she disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm my own force to be reckoned with." she responded innocently. Evenson searched to find where the young woman had hid. He began to tire after a few minutes.

"I have no time for games!" He snarled at her. "Come forward!" The girl reappeared behind him, laughing him his ear.

"I'm sorry, you don't like games?" She smiled sweetly. The girl smiled as she gazed up at him wantonly. She licked her small pout lips as she crossed her arms. "Looks to me your playing cat and mouse with your father..."

"I know you have an old score to settle with him, right?" She questioned as she sauntered over to him.

"How could you have known that? Who are you?" Evenson stammered.

She turned away from him and giggled again. "That is not important right now. We can use a man like you. I have a proposition for you. If you accept, I'll get whatever you want."

"The girl couldn't be older than twenty-three at the most! What possibly could she give me?" Evenson wondered. However, his interest had become sparked. Maybe he would go along to see what she was offering. He was in long need a good laugh.

"You still don't believe me do you?" She smiled "'Ok, then I will give you something small now. Ask for anything." Evenson thought about his wife and child and then to his friend.

"I want my family and Marcus to be alive again." He stated simply. The young woman turned towards the warrior and waved her hand slowly in front of his face. There a blurred visualization appeared in front of his face of a young fair hair woman and her child playing joyfully in a beautiful garden. An elderly woman was sitting under a tree enjoying the summer breeze, singing and sewing some type of clothing.

Somehow they all knew Evenson was looking at them because they all stopped what they were doing and waved to him happily. It was too blurry to see well but someone who closely resembled Marcus was seen walking towards the group and he too began waving.

"...Mother, is it you? Marcus, Lily... "he peered closer, unsure of images before him until one of them giggled

"...Ella!" Evenson overcome with emotion reached out for the vision, causing the reflection to disappear into the air.

"Hey! What happened? Where are they!"? He yelled at the young woman trying to grab her by the shoulders. Yet, before he had the chance to lay his hands upon her creamy skin, she forcefully pushed Evenson to the ground with a blast of wind magic, staring coldly at him.

"Be careful of your actions, Evenson! They are in a utopia far from here but you will never see them in the state that you are in." She replied.

Evenson thought about what had transpired in front of him and with out delay decided to offer his assistance. "Tell me what it is that you need done." He replied as he stood up in front of her. " What do I have to do to get them back?..."

She gleefully clapped her small hands, catching him off guard. "Really, you'll do it? No questions asked?"

Evenson stepped away from her "What exactly is it you need me to do?" his voice strained with frustration.

The blond youth strolled towards the door. "The only thing you have to do is help me with a small task."

"How will I know that you'll let me have my family, if I help you?" He retorted with disbelief.

She gave an impatient sigh placing her hands upon her hips" You have the word from a Daughter of Eva. That should be enough for you. Just come when I call for you."

"Fine, I'll do what I can." He answered softly more to himself than her.

The girl grinned, "Done and sealed! I will call for you soon after I finish with other pressing matters. When I call for you, don't keep me waiting." She chuckled as she ran outside into the cool night air.

"Wait!" he called running after her outside only to see the empty road. "How will I know its you? What's your name?" He called out.

In the breeze he heard her voice reply.

"You may call me...Maya"

( Maya means Illusion in some India Religions -Symphony Areia )


	6. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

Orion whistled happily while the sun playfully hid behind the clouds. Walking had taken a toll on Imperial and Lakaiko as they made their way to the little known eccentric city of Auria, which lay by the seaside. Imperial, mostly tired from having to carry Lakaiko the majority of the way, began to lag behind the cheerful cat.

"Orion, how much further until we get to this town?" Imperial whined as Kaiko's small hands toyed with her long hair.

Orion took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he unrolled a small map from his hip pouch "Only a little bit further. By this map I say about another fourteen miles." Imperial stopped in mid stride with her wings turning blood red.

"Another fourteen miles! I thought you said this was a short cut! Either we take a break or you're going to have to carry Kaiko." She protested stamping her achy foot on the ground, kicking up the loose dust.

Orion glanced at Lakaiko sitting in Imperial's tired arms then back at Imperial's face in mock innocence "I can't understand why you are so tired, I had to carry you further then this to get to my house." He laughed as the young woman made a nasty face at him. She set Lakaiko down and sat upon the short grass near the dirt road in order to stretch her tired legs and arms. Orion sat on the opposite side of the dirt pathway and rubbed his neck.

"I don't know why we are going to a out of the way port town anyway." Imperial muttered to herself.

Orion playfully twitched his tail teasing Lakaiko to catch it. "In my travels abroad I've heard Auria has one of the oldest libraries on the continent. Personally I've never been to the library or town myself but it might have books on deciphering dreams. I figure there might be something behind this story you told me. I thought if we start be interpreting your dreams instead of wandering aimlessly, we can figure out what's going ON!" The word came as a high-pitched yelp as Kaiko finally caught the ever- shifting appendage and gave it a sharp yank.

Imperial folded her arms across her chest as she tried to stifle the laughter bubbling inside her. The pained expression the Woran had made was just the humor she needed at the moment. She turned her head, watching Kaiko run towards a field of wild flowers.

"You never did tell me how Lakaiko came into your care." He stated bluntly still rubbing his sore tail. "Or how is it that you're human and have fairy wings?"

Imperial smiled broadly at the scholar's question. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know..."

She continued to chuckle as Orion playfully growled something under his breath.

"I found Lakaiko when I was fifteen." She began "I was out exploring in the Fay forest when I found a cave covered by bush. Being the curious type I went inside..." Lakaiko ran over to Orion, placing a flower halo on top of his furry ears. Orion ruffled the boy's hair as a sign for forgiveness for what he had done earlier. Imperial openly laughed at the cute picture the two made.

"I came across people talking inside a huge room." She continued, "Hiding behind a rock, I watched what was going on. There were seven guys and ladies' wearing these beautiful dresses and robes standing near an altar made of diamond crystal so clear I could see right through it." With her finger she drew a diagram for the woran in the dirt. "All of them were wearing white masks to cover their face."

"There was a woman who gave Kaiko to the people because some monster was looking for her and him. The men and women placed Lakaiko on the altar and put their hands on him. I turned to leave but they started singing a song so wonderful that I couldn't move until they finished." Imperial closed her eyes, reminiscing on what happened so long ago.

Imperial's wings turned blue as she glanced toward ground not to show the tears that were being to swell up in her eyes. "At the end of the hymn, they all began to disappear. Somehow she and the last of the men saw me hiding behind the rocks and called out to me. But before I could walk to her another man appeared from out of the woman's shadow. They began to talk in a foreign language until the guy turned towards where I was hiding. He began to change into a Chimera and come after me."

"I wanted to do something to help her but I was so afraid I couldn't move. When she realized what the fiend wanted, she yelled for me to run into the room where Kaiko was laying. A few moments later, she and the beast disappeared into the ground." Imperial sighed.

"I don't know how long I waited but I wanted to make sure no one was going to come back for me. After awhile Kaiko began to cry. As I picked him off the altar, I looked down into his face and he smiled at me, a true smile. He was a newborn and he smiled at me as if he knew that I was going to take care of him. I carried him out of the cave and ran as fast as I could to the fairy village." Imperial paused to take a breath. Orion transfixed sat there staring at her, hanging on every word Imperial uttered.

She shook her head with a snort and proceeded on. "I went back to the fairy village not knowing what to do. When the queen saw what I found she banished me from the village, as simple as that. My fairy sisters gave me this as a going away present." Imperial ran her hand up and down the scepter, placing the cool chrysm orb to her head.

Orion drew in a deep breath as he placed his furry hands over his knees. "What about you? How did you come to live with the Fairies?" he questioned.

"My story is brief." Imperial chuckled softly to herself. "From what I was told some lady wondered into the fairy village one night, carrying this staff and me. She was searching for safe hiding place for me. None of the fairies knew how she made it into the village. Usually, humans have to be invited and given a relic from the queen to visit the fairies..."

Imperial continued on failing to see Lakaiko wander off to pursue a butterfly. While chasing after the fluttering insect, Kaiko tripped into a patch of browning grass. Wiping his hands and knees off he observed the large sunburned patch. Placing his small hand upon the area, Kaiko shuddered in pain.

He closed his eyes as his lips moved without a sound. A flash of light seeped into the ground from his hands causing the deadened tuff to sprout little green shoots.

"By our Queen's law, fairies are not to interact with humans unless directed to do so but fairies are hard headed and forget easily. My sisters took me in anyway. They figured they would keep me as a pet and wrapped me in a cocoon silk. When they opened the cocoon I emerged with fairies wings." Imperial stretched the glistening wings at the end of her sentence.

"They told the queen that they had found a stray in the forest when hunting. The queen thought nothing about it that is until I kept growing. She went ballistic over what they had done and was about to punish them all. Yet couldn't do it, she had grown to love me like one of her own. She allowed me to stay only on one condition; I was to never the village. She figured I would draw attention and bring others who would harm the fairies. When I went out to the village and brought Kaiko to her I disobeyed her order. She had no choice but to get rid of me." Imperial shrugged unhappily.

Kaiko ran over to Imperial and kissed her on her forehead. She hugged the little boy close to her and sat him down in her lap. He placed his head against her chest and watched the wind blow through the now tall, green grass he helped to grow.

"Before I left with Lakaiko, my fairy sisters told me an old fable that was passed down to them for generations. A paladin will present the Blue Seed to a dying world in order to burn anew. In old fairy language blue seed is pronounced "Lak" meaning seed and "akio" meaning blue one. For some reason the words stuck with me and I named the baby after the fable by merging the two names together to come up with 'Lakaiko'. I've taken care of him ever since. He is like a little brother to me, so I watch over him." She finished by wiping away the image in the dirt.

Looking up at the now orange sky, Orion jumped up grabbing the little boy from her lap. Swinging Kaiko around once he placed the gleeful child on his shoulders.

"We should be moving along before dusk settles." He grinned at Imperial, as he bounded down the path. "And this time I'll carry the load."

When they reached the outskirts of town the full moon had become their guiding light. Orion decided that it would be best if they seek shelter for the night before heading out to the library. Imperial pointed to the side of the dirt path, noticing a small house some distance away from the road leading into the town.

As they came closer to the building they were relieve to see that it was an inn. When they entered the house, Orion rang a rusty front bell. Looking around, he took notice of the many cobwebs inside the corners of the low ceiling along with the light smell of mold. Most of the simple furniture that took up the main hall was muted in color due to infrequent use and dust.

Sitting Kaiko down on the front desk, the cat rang the bell again. An armadillo in a dirty chef's frock walked into the room with an alarmed face. With a suspicious glare, he gave the group a long look over as he cleaned out his smoking pipe.

"I don't rent beds to foreigners!" he voiced gruffly. "You are not welcomed here..."

Orion frowned at his rudeness "Excuse me, sir but you have no signs posted stating that ridiculous rule. Furthermore, how do you know we're foreigners?"

The armadillo grunted in aggravation, "I know you're not from around here! What business do you have with me?"

"We would like to rent a place to sleep, of course! This is an inn, is it not!" Orion glared at the lumbering beast incredulously.

The Armadillo grunted again seeing the group made no moves to leave his presence. "It'll be 200 zenny a night. That's if you're even use the bed for that long." He added nastily, glancing at the boy.

"Are you mad! 200 zenny for one night? " Orion boomed out "Why that's preposterous, you flim-flaming son of a b..."

"We'll take a room." Imperial interrupted abruptly before Orion had a chance to curse out the innkeeper. After receiving payment, the Armadillo held the keys in his palm, snorting.

"As soon as day breaks I want you foreigners out of my inn, understand?" Imperial snatched the keys from the Armadillo's hand as she continued to bit her tongue. She thanked him through clenched teeth as they walked toward the steps.

"It not hard to see why no one would want to stay here!" Orion mumbled as they climbed the stairs. "I never met such a boorish person in my life..."

It took them awhile to find the room since the innkeeper only had small candles as a light source on the upper floor. After a few minutes they found the door to their room. Orion walked inside with his backpack muttering a string of foul curses as he bumped into the ill placed furniture. Sitting upon the bed, Imperial shook her head chuckling lightly as she realized they had forgot someone downstairs.

"Orion, where's Kaiko?" She questioned jokingly. Orion turned towards the door that they came in, then back at her smacking his forehead. "I got so upset over that ill-mannered moron. I forgot to take Lakaiko off of the desk. Sorry Imperial, I'll go back down and get him."

A few moments later he walked back into the room "Did he come upstairs?" Orion asked Imperial.

Dropping her belongings, Imperial hurriedly went downstairs to search for the small boy. "Lakaiko, no hide and go seek, it's time for bed..." When she didn't receive a response she began to look for him.

Orion called out for the innkeeper, no answer. Imperial rung the bell at the front desk, again there was silence. It was then that they realized that they were the only ones in the whole inn.

"Oh by the gods, Orion!" She spoke in a distressed whisper "Kaiko's gone!"


	7. Out of the Mouths of Babes

Chapter Six: Out of the Mouth of Babes

For the remainder of the night Imperial and Orion searched around the inn trying to find any trace of Lakaiko or the innkeeper. Grabbing two antique lanterns from behind the main desk, they made their way out into the salty still night air. Imperial considered it would be best if they split up to cover more ground. Orion agreed and departed in the opposite direction.

Some ways off from the inn he came upon a large patch of corn and other edible vegetation growing. He wondered why anyone would want to farm so close to the sea as he studied the plants closely. After a few minutes of observation he realized that his mind was wandering from previous events and he continued on with the search.

He endlessly searched for what seemed like hours. Weariness and fatigue began to set in Orion's body as the pink and orange rays of dawn slowly lit up his surroundings. Sighing, he leaned against a tree, rubbing his neck. With the coming sunlight he figured it would be easier finding something.

He glanced around the nearby areas to see if he could spot Imperial. She was a couple of yards away, moving in the high stalks of the cornfield, calling out Lakaiko's name. After a few minutes she emerged from the green jungle. She caught sight of Orion leaning on the tree and walked over towards him.

"Find anything?" She asked hopefully, her wings turning from light blue to bright pink. Orion leaned his head on the tree observing the new morning sky.

"No, no sight of him." He replied his face grim with growing worry. "Has he ever done this before?"

She shook her head no "He's never gone more than twenty feet from me, even when he could only crawl. Imperial lifted her arms in despair. "I should have kept a closer eye on him. We have to find him. What if something happened to him?" her voice broke with emotion.

Orion placed a furry hand upon her shoulder, and squeezed gently. "We are going to find him, Imperial. We are going to keep looking for him until we do, okay? Just don't give up yet."

Imperial stifled a sniffle, nodding in agreement with the woran. Slowly she walked off again to carry on the search. Orion shifted against the tree trying to find a logical reason to what happened to Lakaiko and the innkeeper. Sighing impatiently he kicked his foot sending a small pebble softly flying into the wind. Watching it fall into the dew softened mud he perceived a miniature shoe print in the soft earth.

Moving to the where the pebble landed, he bent down to view more footprints leading into the growing corn stalks. With renewed strength, he followed the steps a little ways before calling Imperial over. He showed her the trail and together the two followed the tattletale markings.

At the other end of the cornfield they found a one-story bungalow easily obscured by the tall, thick patches of the corn. The duo crept over to a grimy window. Orion spied through the dirty glass only to see blurry images of movement inside. Imperial tugged at Orion's arm as he continued to scout.

"Well, what's in there?" she questioned impatiently. Orion turned towards her and placed his furry hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! This window is so filthy that I can't tell who or what is sitting in there. Logically, we should wait until we know more about who's inside before we make any moves." He whispered feverishly.

Imperial removed his hand and peeped through the window herself. Squinting she spied on the blurred activities going on inside. Making a hasty decision, she rose to her feet and went towards the front door. Orion comprehending what Imperial had in mind, scrambled over to her.

"Have you lost your senses? We don't know what's in that house! You just can't bust in!" He whispered strictly as he reasoned with her. She gave Orion a challenging glance, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? You just watch me." She replied briskly reaching for the door. Both grabbed for the knob at the same time and went crashing through to the floor. Inside the innkeeper, a young female armadillo and Lakaiko were sitting at a table eating breakfast. The barrage caused the Innkeeper to spill his steaming coffee on his lap. The young armadillo ran to his side frightened.

"Daddy, who are they?" she shrieked as he patted her back soothingly.

Lakaiko, undisturbed by the surprise, turned to the two on the floor. Still eating his breakfast, he gave a bright grin as he waved the mushy continents in his spoon happily across the table at the two. Imperial gained her footing and rushed over to the child, grabbing him into a tight embrace as she kissed his forehead.

"Why in the world would you take him from us? I though you hated foreigners!" She glared at the Armadillo. The huge beast rose from the table and with his coffee soaked pants began to awkwardly waddle over to Imperial and Orion. "You're right, I didn't like foreigners..."

Orion reached his hand out to where the beast made his way over to the threesome. With his hand balling into a fist two sharp-knifed prongs swiftly slid out of the top of the metal claw that covered the top of his wrist and flashed mincingly.

"Stop where you are and explain your actions, sir. I suggest you seriously think about your answer before you take another step towards us." Orion growled low in his throat. The armadillo held up his arms in surrender.

"But this little boy showed me the error of my ways. Without him, I wouldn't have my little girl right now." He quickly added. "You see my Aranda has been sick with fever and because of the stupid civil war in Auria, I couldn't go into the next town to buy medicine. She was going to die without it. The little boy followed me home last night saying he could help my daughter..."

"He's a mute, you liar!" Imperial retorted harshly. "He can't talk!"

The both the Armadillos looked at the little boy who in returned gave them a brilliant smile. Breathing a sigh of relief the Innkeeper began to give a hearty laugh.

"Are you sure, miss? He damn near talked me and my daughter's ear off last night after he helper her."

Imperial wondered if the giant oaf was a tad bit touched in the head. She looked to see Orion had the same expression of confusion on his face. Kaiko turned his face up at the bewildered two. Squirming in her arms the child slid down from imperial's hold. He walked over to the innkeeper, taking one of his huge fingers into his small hand.

"'Perial," he stated seriously. "He needed me."

Imperial's jaw dropped at the simple sentence. She stared unbelieving at the child who for so long couldn't, no, would not utter a word to her. She couldn't understand why Kaiko decided to speak his first words now to a total stranger.

"By the god's..."she began when a sharp pain stabbed her forehead, stopping her in mid sentence.

She held head in her hands as the pain intensified. "What's...happening to me!" she moaned through gritted teeth.

Her knees began to buckle but before she fell to the floor the armadillo lifted her up with ease and placed her into a nearby chair. She heard him calling for his daughter to bring some water before drifting into darkness.

--Somewhere in Imperial's dreams--

A bright light surrounded her yet she felt unnaturally cold. She rose from the unseen ground quivering. She waited for the monsters to come and torment her like they always have, but all she heard was silence. A strong breeze began to blow causing her hair to viciously whip her face. Bring her arms up; Imperial shielded herself from the force of the winds. She screamed out in pain as the icy breeze increased taking its toil on her body.

"Someone help me!" Imperial cried out in agony. She twirled in the wind for what seemed like forever before she heard the faint call of another person.

"Where are you, child?" A soft voice whispered to her. With all the intensity of the gale she could barely make out what the voice was saying. Imperial shook her head furiously as the breeze increased, she held herself trying in vain to keep warm.

"Here! I'm over here! Please help me!" She screamed out into the whiteness that was engulfing her. She felt herself being lifted up into the air. Flailing her arms haplessly, she heard the voice again, this time stronger than before.

"I'm scared. I can't see you!" she began to wail as the wind began to blow harder.

Imperial shifted her body, fighting the wind with every movement. She opened her eyes to see an outstretched hand levitating a few feet away from her. With every once of her strength Imperial fought against the wind until she was able to wrap her fingers around the frail hand. Feeling the warmth of another the hand closed tightly around hers. Imperial sighed softly as a feeling of strength and protection washed over her. The wind abruptly stopped, allowing her feet to touch some sort of ground.

"I won't be able to help you much any longer, my child. The Forces are growing stronger everyday and soon I won't be able to hide you anymore. Since he has found his voice, they are becoming desperate in their search for you and the child." The voice whispered as the wind began to circle again.

"You must choose..."

Just as Imperial was about to beg the unseen spirit to stay with her, the ground that she stood upon begun to tremble. The grayed landscape began to crumble into nothingness. A crack opened before her and swallowed the rock. She held tight to the hand as the landscape fell into the unknown brightness leaving her swinging in the air stream.

Another voice called her name causing it to echo throughout the brightness. Imperial instantly recognized it as Lakaiko's. "You must choose!" the voice faded within a fresh blast of wind. Imperial's hand began to slide from the safe grasp of her rescuer, finally slipping from the fleeting grasp into the violent gale.

Another flash of air thrashed around her, slamming Imperial into a floating cloud formation. Grabbing her now sore ribs, she dazedly went about gaining her composure. As her eyes refocused from the pain her in chest, she took note of the face the girl that visited her before in her dreams materialized on the gray cloud she lay upon.

"I can't see you just yet, but I know you are there, demon protector." She stated as she spat at Imperial furiously. "You don't understand what that monster is capable of. The thing you are defending will destroy the world, given a chance. I'm here to dispose of him and save the mortals of this realm."

"Leave this place and return back to your life before you met this demon seed, I will insure your safety, if you leave the beast behind. Either way, protector, I will have to take care of this 'boy' when the time comes. You have been warned, let us not cross paths again." With that the image disappeared.

All of a sudden the vision turned to the worst as Imperial saw massive jagged claws form in front of her. A monstrous gray and black tyrant dragon came from out of the darkened clouds floating a few feet before her. It's shredded leather-like wings continued to blast Imperial with acidic winds as it began to wave it head. Its grayish decaying scaled covered skull shimmered grotesquely in the light, causing pieces of loose flesh to fall.

Opening its vile maw, the dragon crimson forked tongue licked his rotten teeth as blood-tinted spittle fell from its mouth. Imperial's stomach turned as the beast lifted one of its massive paws to swallow a screaming orc it held. The tyrant's blackened belly quivered in delight as the still living orc made it's way down into the bowels of the beast, finally stopping when it reached dreaded destination. Retching, the beast expelled the still steaming bones of the creature he had swallowed a few moments before.

Imperial screamed in terror as the beast's purple eyes finally laid its sights upon her.

Yet before the monstrosity could lay a claw upon her an ice barrier formed a wall around her, shielding her from the ominous horror. She turned to see half of Lakaiko's body floating just out of her reach, stretching his little hands out to her. The huge behemoth dragon before her began screaming in frustration as he clawed at the barrier.

"Perial!" Lakaiko's worried voice reverberated in her mind "Here I am!"

She turned towards the boy as the dragon before her let loose with a dazzling flame, trying to defrost the ice casing she was in. Her fingers skimmed the child's as the beast cracked the cold prison surrounding her. Her eyes widened with fear as one of the monster's four hands reached in to take her. With one last effort, she reached for the boy's hand barely taking it before the monstrosity grasped for her.

Clutch for dear life to the child, she felt as if she was traveling at a great speed away from the shrieking beast, so much so it felt as if her breath was being taken away. The force of the rapid pace was chilling her body to the bone. As soon as she felt she couldn't take anymore, the feeling suddenly stopped.

"Imperial...Can you hear me?" a fuzzy voice asked gently.

She opened her eyes.

--Awaking--

Orion was staring at her as he placed a cool compress on her head. Lakaiko was laying next to her in a fetal position sucking his index and middle finger, something he always did when he was nervous.

Orion smiled. "We have to stop meeting this way." He quietly joked as Imperial placed a hand on her now aching head.

Lakaiko he looked up at her with a frightened expression on his face and snuggled up close to her. Imperial kissed his head absentmindedly. Without Kaiko saying a spoken word she already knew what he was thinking. He was afraid.

And so was she.

"What happened? How long was I asleep?" She winced from the growing headache surrounding her temples. Orion gave her a gloomy stare as his eyeglasses slid down his nose. He grabbed Kaiko up in his arms and placed him on a bed adjacent to Imperial's. He smiled down at the boy, grabbing a tray of food and placing it beside him. He returned to Imperial and leaned in close so the boy couldn't hear.

"Three days." He replied simply. Imperial sat numb in shock. Three days! She was asleep for that long? The dream seemed to last for a few minutes. What the hell is going on? She thought to herself.

"After awhile" He continued. "I really thought this time that you wouldn't wake up. Then on top of that, yesterday Lakaiko fainted just like you did. I've been nursing you both since then."

Orion wiped his glasses with a small cloth "When you passed out you had another nightmare, am I right?"

Imperial gave Orion a puzzled look as she slowly nodded yes. "Tell me about it." He directed her. She gave the cat a detailed retelling of what she experienced while he took notes. When she finished, he leaned over placing the compress back into the cool bowl of water on a nearby table.

"I figured you had another nightmare due to the fact you were fighting something in your sleep. After while you started screaming, as soon as you did Kaiko passed out. After that you both were comatose until this morning. The next thing I know, you both wake up at the same exact time. It boggles my mind. I have been sitting here trying to come up with some logical reasoning as to how that could happen." Imperial shrugged her shoulders as if the woran was asking her to answer the question.

"It seems to me" He continued, "after studying you when you were sleeping and after what you just told me I've come to the conclusion that your subconscious and Lakaiko's subconscious are somehow connected. Furthermore, I believe you can communicate to others within your subconscious state. Whatever it is you are not the only one affected by it, as proven by Lakaiko."

Imperial rubbed her aching head with her hand as she gazed into the Woran's eyes "Could you put that into Sparoan, Orion?"

Orion sighed as he pushed his glasses back on the ridge of his nose. "What I mean is you're somehow able to send and receive messages from others when you are in a subconscious state, or in layman's terms, when you are asleep. If the transmission is strong enough, you pass out in order to receive the message."

Imperial shook her head slowly in disbelief "Are you saying that all the time I've been having these 'nightmares', they were really someone trying to get in contact with me?" Orion nodded yes once again, causing his glasses to slide down his nose.

"So in a sense, I'm a walking antenna." Imperial interjected thoughtfully. Orion contemplated her words for a moment and then nodded his head yes. "Yes, you can say that." He replied simply.

"If what this person or thing has to say is so important why can't they use the mailing express instead of my or Kaiko's dreams!" She mumbled infuriated someone was using her, for his or her own personal broadcasting system.

Orion gently patted her hand and stood up. "The bigger question here, Imperial, is why someone or something has decided to contact you."

He retrieved another tray full of soup and bread and placed it on her lap. "Eat, maybe I can find something at the library that can offer an explanation. When I get back, we'll talk more on my theories." Imperial smiled weakly at him, thanking him once again. The smell of the food made her stomach grumble in discomfort, she greedily ate the cooking set before her.

Nearby Silos stood listening outside the occupied room. He could hear everything that was being said inside due to the slightly opened door. Stroking his sharp chin, he wondered about these mysterious people who sat in his home. He needed to find out more about these three strangers before he went to report to Prince Gage...


	8. On the Inside

Chapter Seven: On the Inside

"Here's another one..." Orion exclaimed as he reached for the thick dusty book. "A Look Into the Mind's Eye', by J. Frost."

Lifting it up, he could without a doubt see it was worn with use more so than age. Skimming to the book's ripped, multi-stained table of contents, he soon realized it didn't have any information that would help any of his theories.

"Damnation! I was hoping this one would have at least something intriguing in it..." He contemplated in frustration. Losing his concentration momentarily, his thoughts led him back to the strange events surrounding Auria city.

Silos had nonchalantly informed the cat that foreigners were not well received at the city's gates before he left the inn, but what happened to Orion there made the Armadillo's words the understatement of the year!

When he first came upon the city's front wall, Orion realized that the huge wooden doors were shut tight. He shouted a greeting at the huge timber gateway, expecting some sort of warm response however there was none. A sentinel dressed all in gray noticed the woran and chose to yell down to him from the wall's walkway.

"Foreigners are not allowed inside this city! Leave at once!" the masked guard bellowed. Orion shielded his eyes away from the glare of the morning sun in order to get a better look at the guard.

"Dear sir, I mean you or the people of this fair town no harm! I am a traveling scholar who would like to gain access to your prestigious library, that's all." he replied as friendly as possible, while inside he was growing suspicious at the guard's simple reaction towards him. The soldier pulled a crossbow into view and pointed it directly at Orion's as he repeated his previous statement. Only this time he said it with deadly force as more men began to fill up the catwalk with weapons drawn.

"Whoa, dear sir knight there is no need for..." the cat offered slowly backing up, putting his hands up in surrender.

The swift, sharp "thunk" of the crossbow shaft piercing the dirt a hair's breath away from his foot caused the Woran to jump back a distance of five feet.

"Nice shot." Orion voiced mostly to himself in astonishment, as he stared at the menacing guards.

"I was aiming for your chest!" the one guard replied conceitedly "Now be off with you before I find my mark." The masked captain ordered, while the others laughed at the cat.

Orion slowly walked backwards towards the paths that lead him to the city. He sat a little ways off of the sandy pathway between the inn and the town and exhaled a deep breath.

He had to reach the library inside, but how? The gray-garbed sentinel at the front gate wasn't too excited at the fact that he even stood near the gate. There had to be another way in. Orion figured as he began to gaze at the wall that enclosed the port city. Closing his eyes he thought long and hard until a plan began to formulate in his mind. Standing up he quickened his pace to the Inn.

--Later in the afternoon--

It had taken a lot of persuading on the part of Orion and an additional 100 Zenny pieces for Silos to agree to Orion's plan. As the lumbering beast walked to the city's gate with a huge wheelbarrow with four huge burlap sacks sitting upon it, the same captain that stopped Orion halted the advancing citizen.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guard interrogated, watching Silos closely. "State your business."

"Silos Arband" the beast replied tersely, dropping the two grips on the cart "I've come with some of the new crop..."

The guard watched him apprehensively "You're early. Why the rush, Arband? Are you hiding any smuggled goods in there?"

The hulking armadillo grunted, giving the man a dismissive wave of his hand "No. It's vegetables, Bishop! It's been vegetables since we were young and it's going to be vegetables until we die. Must you always give me a hard time I come into the town?"

The guard gave a snicker of amusement, "yes, actually I do. You know I hate that rat bastard you serve under. So whatever I can do to piss him or his followers off, I'll do with joy in my heart." Calling two sentinels to cover the beast, he motioned for unseen guards behind the giant wooden gate to grant Silos entrance.

Taking the handles once again the Armadillo steadily made his way into town only to be stopped short by Bishop along with four others at his command

"Hold on there. I have to check to make sure this surplus isn't hiding anything for that scum Gage. We wouldn't want him to get the upper hand with all of his sixty men." He spoke gaining the laughter of the four others nearby.

"You know, you look like the type who would snitch. I have some information for your "fearless leader". A foreigner Woren came visiting today." Bishop began as withdrew his sword, slowly walking around the four large tied bags. He gave a small yell as he plunged his sword into the bag closest to him. "Tell that snake you serve, whatever plan he has this time, it's going to fail just like all the other times before."

Walking over to the next in line the brash man continued on "Seeing how that creep Gage would do anything to get his father's castle back, he doesn't have you doing anything uh...illegal, does he? Like breaking the old king's law and getting outside help." Bishop stabbed another brown sack with the same amount of force as the previous one.

"Hey, back off Bishop!" a guard with ill-fitting black armor with five other men dressed in dark clothing advanced from the opposite side of the catwalk towards the bias interrogation. "Let him alone and let him pass!"

Bishop turned to the disheveled man speaking and sneered, "You and your band of misfits coming to the aid of one of your own, Sparks?

"Both of our groups are to protect Auria from foreigners, Bishop, not from one of it own citizens..."

Bishop came face to face with the other, with his forehead almost touching the other man's "You and this citizen follow that bastard Gage," he spat heatedly "and that makes you no better than those dirty foreigners out there, Sparks."

A short-lived clash between the two ensued before their squads pulled the men apart. "The rest of the bags must be checked!" Shouted Bishop in the melee, rubbing his now sore and bruised jaw.

Pulling his arms roughly from those who were holding him back, Sparks offered his own words. "Let this business be done with! Silos, open the rest of your bags," pointing to Bishop as he wiped his bloodied nose he ordered "Call for one of your men to check the remaining parcels."

Two guards dressed in gray unsheathed their swords and proceeded to poke and prod within the bags until Bishop and Sparks were both satisfied with the results. "Go on Silos and make sure the surplus holder on our side gets this shipment this time." Sparks and the armadillo clasped the inside of each other's as an act of saying goodbye.

Both of the captains as well as their men eyed each down mistrustfully before returning to their posts along the catwalk at the city's gated wall.

Silos continued on until he stopped on the side of a large storage tower. Once again dropping the handles, he bent down making motions to tie his shoe.

"This is as far as I can take you." The big creature whispered to the Woran clinging to the bottom of the wheelbarrow. Getting up to avoid suspicion, Silos moved on to unload the bag of food into the storage.

Landing with a soft thump, Orion scampered over a heavily shaded low portion of the city wall. He took note he was lucky to find the perfect spot behind one of the houses that was built close to the stonewall covering the city. This particular portion of the stone barricade was so close to edge of the sea cliffs that it precariously leaned towards the rolling waves below. It was so unstable none of the sentinels would patrol this part of the wall.

"Thank the gods" Orion thought to himself.

Spying form the safety of the dark, he observed some of the villagers walking around were wearing nothing but gray and others were dressed in black. The townspeople were doing normal everyday things but weird part was no one would walk past a certain section of the city's main street. No one would talk or address anyone across the way, not even the children.

Waiting until the sun had set and the town's streetlights were lit by the candle-lighters, he stealthy made his way down the main street. As he continued on he noticed exact replicas of stores, parks and buildings stood on each side of the road except for an old library that was located towards the end of the city directly in the middle of the end of the main road.

Losing his concentration on the matter at hand he contemplated the town situation; however he realized to late he stepped out of the shadows in to the direct path old woman. Hoping to catch the woman off guard, Orion made an attempt to be civil, bowing gracefully ahead of her before running for dear life. The elderly lady gave a small shriek and cringed, moving as quickly as possible behind an elderly man that had dropped his bag of groceries, staring at the woran in shock. Orion never looked back as he sprinted to the back of the library a few yards away.

"The quicker I get inside, the quicker I can get out of this warped city." He thought as he climbed the ivy thick brick wall of the library.

As he strolled by a windowpane he saw the townspeople crowding around the hysterical old woman pointing to the closed library. Many of the townsfolk waved her off while others stood and listened to her harrowing account of events.

--(Presently)--

That was about two hours ago and here he was still, trying to find anything that would assist him in his quest. Orion rubbed his hand across his neck as he sighed in frustration. The longer he stayed in the town the more dangerous it would become. After a few minutes of pondering his situation, he gave up his search and turned to leave. He and Imperial would have to figure out another plan...

He bumped into a young fox like woman so absorbed in her novel she didn't look to see where she was going, knocking her down in the process.

"Excuse me," He whispered as he reached out to help her up. This caused the librarian to give an ear-shattering shriek as she placed one of her slender hands on her heart, crawling away from him as her eyes became wide with fear.

Throwing caution to the wind, Orion gave her a defeated shrug as he questioned, "Do you have any books or text on dreams and visions?" The fox woman stared at him for a few minutes in taken aback from Orion's question and then raised a shaky finger towards the end row of the bookcases.

"The card catalog is at the end of that row." She replied her voice breaking from her uneasiness. She watched him in shock and panic as he made his way through the quiet collections. Orion turned towards the woman, who was trying her best to pretend to ignore him but was failing miserably. He wandered over to her once again with a card in hand.

"Are you the librarian? Are these the only books that you have on dreams or visions?" He probed the attractive fox-like woman. She ignored him and turned her head to stare at the wooden floor. Orion whispered the same question louder. She gave a shaky sigh of impatience and anger.

"YES, I AM THE LIBRARIAN!" She replied venomously crossing her arms over her chest "and if I were you I would leave immediately!"

Orion was taking aback by the librarian's sudden rudeness. He stood in confused wonderment until she resumed staring off into space. Orion tried to gain her attention again but she went back to ignoring him. With his anger mounting, he grabbed her hands causing a fear-laden gasp to escape her lips. She jumped in fright by the action.

"I'm here because an acquaintance of mine is in trouble. Can you be civil enough to talk to m..." He started to say before she cut him off.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She responded quickly. He realized she was acting rude for a reason.

"Don't you think you're a little bit old to follow that rule anymore?" Orion gave her a weak stiff smile as he ran his free hand through his hair.

She attempted to rise to her feet, pulling her hand away when Orion make an effort to help her up. She moved far away as possible seeing that she was trapped in the row with the cat.

"Please, help me." He pleaded with her "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't believe I could help my friend." As she listened to the downtrodden cat, the harshness in her face had softened as she whispered to him.

"But you're a foreigner and I can't talk to foreigners..."

"I'm sorry about my behavior before." He shook his head in annoyance at his previous actions. "But I'm desperate for information; this is the only place close enough I could think of that could help me. I'm not from around here..."

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she interjected "I know that you're not from around here. Just me talking to you I might be killed, so I'll try to explain quickly so you can leave! Our city has a law that no outsiders are to be welcomed within these city walls and none of the subjects are not to leave. Anyone that is not a citizen will be killed on sight. That's why..." She clarified.

"You and that old woman stared at me as if I death incarnate." He reasoned. The librarian grinned uneasily back at him. Orion shook his head in wonder "Why in the world does your city have a law like that?"

She nervously paused, glancing around and whispering hurriedly "Years ago our king, Leo the third welcomed the neighboring sea town bolo to join forces, stating our towns would unite to become a 'mighty nation'. As a symbol of peace, King Leo decided to give the Boloians one thing they desired from our land. The king of Bolo decided on a treasure that has been in the royal family for decades. "She paused to take a breath.

"However," she continued on, "Our own king did not realize the importance of this treasure, yet his two sons did. Realizing what could happen if the parchment left our country, Prince Aflan and Prince Gage plotted on King Bolo's life. King Bolo survived the assassination attempt on his life and raged war on us. We fought the Boloians and won but not without heavy casualties on both sides. In the end of it all, we lost our king. He made that stupid law of allowing no foreigners to enter the city on his deathbed. Over the years the law changed to include anyone of the city trying to leave would be killed on the spot..." She sighed heavily.

"Since then," She continued on "another war broke out, this time it's between King Leo the third's two sons for possession of the crown and the family treasure." She added mockingly. "That's why everyone is wearing ether gray or black, to show allegiance to whichever brother he or she follows. Since we can't leave city we had to split it into two different sections."

"The right side of city is for the people that serve the young prince, Gage. The left side is for the people that serve the older prince, Aflan, who lucky for him is now residing in the king's castle, while his brother lives in the small military defense bunker. Their fight is mostly over that damn scroll rather than the crown." She finished sadly.

"What!" Orion exclaimed. "That's what why everyone's fighting? Over a piece of paper? That's illogical!" He covered his mouth in apology as she continued on.

"That scroll has been dated from time of the celestial paradise. It's believed to be part of the text from 'Annon Le Geias.'"

Orion was puzzled at her saying; he never had heard that language before and he had studied much on the old world tongue. " I don't understand." He questioned.

"Of course you wouldn't, we're the only town who has one of the only found artifacts. It means 'The Hands of gods" She replied.

The librarian grinned smugly at his curious expression. "It's believed this text was written back before any known ancient language. Some of our scholars even stated that the gods themselves wrote about the celestial paradise. It was assumed the text was about the creation of this world, things that would boggle the minds of people today. Yet, during the supposed exodus of the Gods, all of the information was lost."

She persisted on with her explanation "During one of the many old world wars this planet has had, this wondrous piece of parchment was found by King Leo the third's ancestor and has been in the royal family since then. It spoke of a Second Coming of a warrior and her seed. Our scholars have concluded if this paper has survived the other pieces of this text might have too and are scattered throughout the world."

"A warrior and a seed." Orion whispered to himself. "The old fairy myth Imperial told me mentioned something about that..."

"Some parts of the scroll is easily translatable into our modern tongue but the rest is lost to a language that died centuries ago." She answered mostly to herself. "You see, the first part of the scroll explains about immortality. The untranslatable part illustrates how to achieve it."

"I get it," Orion noted wiping off his glasses "the one who translates the whole scroll first can reign forever, right." She nodded her head in acceptance.

"It also talked about dreams." She offered him. "and other things..."

Orion's furry ears perked up at the mention of dreams "Where can I find this scroll that you're talking about?" he asked as he placed his spectacles on his nose.

"Even if you weren't a foreigner, I doubt that you would be able to get inside the castle where it lays." The Librarian responded emotionlessly.

"On the contrary, I believe that's exactly where you'll both be going." A high-pitched voice announce from back of them. A tall lanky man wearing a gray frilly mantle along with gray clothing stepped from behind the other side of the bookshelf.

"Aflan, My liege." She bowed low before him "Sir, I did not hear you enter..." Aflan strolled over to her and caressed her face.

"Ah Puren, of course you didn't hear me. You were to busy telling this foreigner all of our county's secrets." His hand gripped tighter on her face causing her to grimace.

"Hey!" Orion yelled as he grabbed the prince's shoulder "take your hands off of her!"

The prince snapped his fingers and three solders came racing from various sections of the library ready to skewer Orion. As the adrenalin began to race in his veins, he began to breathe heavily cursing himself for leaving his metal claw at the inn with Imperial.

Orion let go of Aflan with his hands out in a peaceful gesture. Inside, the woran could feel his blood heating up in a sick, familiar way.

"Please not now!" He silently prayed.

"I don't want any trouble. I needed information from the library. Just let her go and I'll leave your city." Orion gasped, trying not to spew his lunch on the prince's clothing.

Aflan laughed sadistically as he motioned to one of his guards. Backing away a safe distance with Puren still in his grip, he watched with enjoyment as the guard advanced forward. Pulling a short sword from a metal sheath at his side, the guard swung violently at the woran.

Orion hastily dodged the swing and countered with a swift punch to the guard's armored stomach. The woran howled in pain as his hand began to throb. The soldier found the woran's predicament so funny that he took a moment to laugh at him. Gaining his composure and giving a yell, the guard then went to stab the poor woran. With cat like speed Orion avoided the blade by grabbing a book from the nearby shelf and using it as a shield, causing the sharpened tip if the blade to become stuck within the text. While the soldier tried to remove the book from the tip of his blade, Orion swept him off his feet with a low kick. The guard landed with a tremendous clamor. With his heavy armor, the dazed guard struggled in vain to get back on his feet.

Another sentry went in to slash Orion, upsetting the bookcase that was next to him. Orion dropped to a full front spilt avoiding the guard's wild swing, which took out another bookcase. Orion pulled back sending a fist towards the guard's genitals making direct contact. The force of the blow sent the poor man reeling. The soldier let out a high pitch wail as he cupped his crotch and fell to the ground. The last fighter held a spear and ran with full force at the woran, who was still in a split on the ground. Moving quickly as to not get impaled on the floor, Orion rolled over to his side allowing the guard to ram his lance into the floor where he just lay. The momentum of the guards jab made the steel pointed spade to stick fast into the ground, launching the man into the air and into the adjoining brick wall.

Aflan scoffed at Orion as he pushed Puren into the waiting arms of another guard. This time he clapped his gloved hands. Without warning a hoard of solders came broke into the library with various weapons blocking the woran from leaving. Getting up upon one knee, Orion clutched his stomach as sweat beaded upon his face. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that he wouldn't...

"You see foreigner, I give the commands here. You and her will be dealt at the castle." No sooner as Aflan finished his sentence, Orion grabbed his head as he screamed in agony. The surrounding group of men backed away as Orion began to uncontrollably shake and pant for air.

The woran felt his sharpened claws rip out of the tips of his fingers. He screamed from pain as his fangs grew in size, fiercely protruding from his mouth. His glasses slid off of his face, his enlarged paw crunched them like a thin piece of ice. His eyes gleamed orange with rage and fury as he crouched on all fours taking on a form that was like that of a distorted tiger.

The blue shirt that covered his back ripped into shreds as the muscles in his back grew in size, pulsating with strength and power. As Orion grew, Aflan moved away from the beast placing Puren and the guard in front of him. Like a bolt of lighting, an ebony black mane sprouted from his head down to the middle of his back. The transformed Orion snarled deafeningly, causing the library's walls to tremble. The newly formed weretiger paced in what small space he had, twitching his long striped tail, waiting for the guards to make a move.

Aflan smiled with wonder as the beast before him growled furiously at the men. All of the guards that were surrounding him before had considerably retreated as the were-tiger turned to each of them, stretching his lips to show his razor-sharp fangs. With their weapons' unsheathed, they carefully advanced toward the fierce beast that was before them. Orion took a swipe at the advancing guards, his warning to them to stay back.

Or die fighting.

"I want him alive." Aflan ordered gleefully. "He will be a welcomed addition to my army. Bring him to the castle." He waved the defenders off as he was promptly escorted out of the library with Puren.

All of the soldiers charged Orion at once; nevertheless he fiercely attacked back easily over powering the first wave of soldiers. Their swords and spears pierced and stabbed his monstrous body, only serving to make him more enraged that they would dare to try and attack him. His claws and fangs pierced, tore and slashed many a guard's soul from their now lifeless bodies.

In a frenzy of blood lust, the weretiger continued to destroy all that stepped into his path. Yet more soldiers poured as soon as their comrades fell to replace them. Even as he was desperately fighting them off more and more guards appeared until it was too much for him to take on. Weakened, Orion reverted into his former self.

The remaining guards easily overpowered him and dragged him off to the castle that was off in the horizon.


	9. The Realization of Power

Chapter Eight: The Realization of Power

Imperial flapped her fairy wings idly, the setting sun reflecting the sapphire hue they had taken on throughout the room. Her wings showed her worry, although she stood staring emotionlessly outside the window. She watched the trees sway in the soft breeze of spring. It was getting dark and Orion hadn't made it back from the library.

She knew the journey would be dangerous, as explained by Silos before Orion took this impulsive quest. She sighed, usually placing things on a gut feeling; she knew he was in trouble. Silos knocked on the closed door, she spoke to him to enter but her eyes were still fixed on dusty road outside.

"Still no Orion?" Silos questioned softly "I warned him about the town..."

Imperial shook her head "He should have been back by now..." The Armadillo came over and looked outside with her. His wide frame took up most of the space as he sighed heavily.

"Maybe he found some information that can help you three out." He answered hopefully.

Imperial stepped away from the pane, picking up her staff she noticed Orion's metal claw half hidden behind the chair it lay upon. She silently cursed herself for not sticking to her guns when they "debated" if he should take it or not. Orion's reasoning behind leaving it was a simple one or a simple minded one as Imperial yelled as he positioned himself under Silos's wheelbarrow.

"I don't plan on hurting anyone in the process. I'm just going for the information."

For a scholar he sure did lack common sense.

"No, Something went wrong, I can feel it." She voiced more to herself than to the huge beast standing beside her. Turning her head back to the metal claw, she made a decision. Walking over to the dresser that held her hip sack she began to prepare to leave.

Imperial faced the armadillo as she shimmied into the hip pack. "I'm going to find out what happened to him."

Silos smacked his head in frustration "Weren't you there when I talked to the Woran about how people act in Auria! Foreigners are killed for wandering to close to the city gate! You just can't waltz in there. Hell, even I have a rough time coming and going into the town and I'm a damn citizen! You foreigners have noggins harder than Gongheads!"

Watching the growing determined look in her face, Silos swore and muttered, "I'll get the wheelbarrow ready again..."

Imperial huffed at his doggedness "Orion saved me and Kaiko's life! I'm not just going to let him hang to dry when he could be in trouble. Anyway, unlike Orion, I won't need any assistance, thank you!"

The lumbering beast shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled, "Whatever, it's your funeral!"

She stuck her tongue out at the annoyed brute as she turned to dash down the stairs.

"Please keep an eye out for Lakaiko for me." She added over her shoulder as she hastened out the front door. Before she reached the dirt path to town, Kaiko ran over to her and tugged on her sleeve. Although he spoke a few days ago, he had promptly reverted back into his voiceless persona around her. She stopped and bent down to his level as uncomfortable thought crossed her mind. He was worried about her...

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she offered as she tussled his blue hair "You're my shadow remember? I can't go to far without my shadow, right?" She tickled him lightly. He gave a gleeful laugh before his face turned serious.

She gazed deep into the boy's brilliant two-tone azure eyes. There was something more he wanted to reveal. His eyes reflected his deep hidden feelings but nothing more would come from the subject. A grin once again lit upon his cherub like face as he turned and walked off.

Imperial watched him resume playing with Silos's daughter, Aranda. Imperial studied them for a while before continuing on off towards the town. She decided she would talk to Lakaiko as soon as she got back...

Silos waited unobserved in his house until Imperial was out of his line of sight. He knew the guards at the gate would either send her on her way or kill her. In a sense, he hoped she and her friend would make it out okay. Yet he knew the truth of the matter. He glanced outside at his daughter and Lakaiko playing tag within the tall grass.

Lakaiko crouched behind an old wooden barrel, trying to be quiet as possible to avoid being caught. As Aranda, with her heavy shellback did her best to run and find him, Kaiko bolted for the tree that was the designated base. He looked back to see Aranda waddling fast after him. Laughing, he smacked the rough bark of the tree only to turn sharply when Aranda's high pitch shriek abruptly ended the game.

Barely breathing, Aranda stood completely still as a lone rabid Curr came from within the growing corn stalks to circle around her.

Silos rapidly appeared in the front door with his giant iron sledgehammer in tow, calmly speaking to his shaky little girl "It's okay Aranda, just don't make any sudden movements."

Silos started to move towards his frightened daughter, one unhurried step at a time, all the while gaining deeper growls from the foaming Curr until it began to snarl and bark at the young Armadillo.

"Daddy!" She whimpered desperately.

Silos halted his progression as the crazed dog stood his ground by moving closer to the trembling girl. Judging the distance between he and his daughter, Silos realized the rabid dog was too far away to attack with his hammer. Crushed, Silos could only offer words of encouragement until he could figure out a better game plan.

Suddenly, without a word, Lakaiko walked forward towards Aranda. Sensing the motion, the frothing creature snapped it jaws and barked viciously between the youngsters before him.

Silos yelled incredulously at the advancing child "Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop moving or it'll attack!" Yet the boy never took heed to the worried father's words. He continued to press forward until he came within three feet of the snarling dog.

Placing his chubby hand out towards the offending animal, Kaiko whispered emotionlessly "Go 'way!" The beast flashed its teeth dangerously as Kaiko moved closer.

"GO 'WAY!" he shouted furiously. An eerie flash of yellow light surrounded the animal confusing it for a brief moment. The wave of light gained in brightness until it was too much for the young and older Armadillo to handle. Both covered their eyes as an anguishing yelp momentarily filled the air.

A few moments later Silos uncovered his eyes to catch the gentle blow of the wind carry the ashen remains of the creature in to the breezy dusk air. Lovingly grabbing his crying child into his arms, Silos murmured tender, calming words into her ear all the while never taking his eyes off Kaiko's somber face.

Placing his hiccupping daughter down, Silos walked over to the silent blue haired boy.

Gaining himself, Kaiko turned his head to see Silos standing near him. He glanced at towering armadillo; Silos gently picked the child up to his eye level.

"How did you do that?" Silos questioned the serious preschooler "What are you?"

Lakaiko looked intently into the face of the hulking beast, never answering his questions. He continued to gaze at the Armadillo's until a brief flash of understanding lit the boy's eyes. An unsettling shudder ran up the huge beast's spine as he held Kaiko further away.

"How would you like to take a trip to see Prince Gage?" He smiled coolly at the boy.


	10. Sins of the Father

Chapter Nine: Sins of the Father

"It would have been an extensive journey to Freemont, even if I did take the main road", Evenson reasoned with himself as he made his way on the rocky mountain trail. Knowing his father deployed troops to search for him in and around Nanai when his friend Marcus didn't report back in, Evenson began his trek to one of the nearest cities in the vicinity, Freemont. The bustling city is one of the largest holdings of a military base for the Alliance Faction, his father's Army.

Although Evenson's father considers himself a great strategist, Commander Kenneth would never think to look for Evenson in Freemont, one of the very towns active troops were stationed in. His father would rather choke then give his son that much credit for tactical thinking.

Rather than take the main highway leading directly to the city, Evenson opted to take a more obscure trail, one rarely used by smart travelers. This way, he would be able to avoid any large group of soldiers or passersby's on the way. Incognito was the name of the game. He had to play it well in order not to raise any suspicions.

The winding mountain pathways to Freemont were through the Omniborrow Mountains, some of the deadliest roads in the countryside. It's well hidden alcoves and ledges were breeding and hunting grounds to many dangerous creatures. Yet as luck would have it, Evenson had yet to encounter anything stronger than young foul weeds and Scorpions. His military training of surveying his location and to expect the worst at any moment had served him well

As he climbed to the next level of the trail he examine the sun's position in the sky, figuring it was a little past noon. He had been traveling steadily since the wee hours of the morning and had not once stopped for a break. As Evenson drew closer to a plateau in the rocky mountainside, he came across a patch of wildflower grass, surrounding a minute pool of water. Seeing this as a good time to rest up, Evenson knelt down, cupping his hands into the fresh life giving substance and drunk deeply. While quenching his thirst, his attention drifted away from his actions and sent him back to haunting memories.

(Twelve years ago)

The smell from the fragrant meadow of blue grass and honeysuckle always calmed him. This was his comfort zone, the place where he could get away from his controlling father and his overprotective older sister. This was the place where he could get his thoughts together, dream of his future in the Alliance Faction. A mild summer wind swirled around him, as sunrays warmed his tan skin. Evenson sighed contently as Marcus threw another pebble into the quiet lakeside waters, hitting a floating lily that sunk from the weigh of the rock.

"I want to get out of Lavenia and travel one day. You know, visit some new lands, become a explorer of the old world ruins, become rich and then settle down." Marcus spoke to his best friend while he threw another pebble into the still water, causing it to skip.

Evenson turned his head to his friend and chuckled "Yeah right, the day you settle down will be the day you actually get a real date other than your hand." Marcus punched his friend lightly in the arm as he laughed with his joke.

"I think I'll stay in the force for a few more years," Evenson voiced distantly, "Not that I have much of a choice..."

He made an exaggerated stern face, turning back to his friend "'I'm training to be an ultimate soldier one day." Evenson mimicked his father's favorite statement to his troops causing Marcus to laugh even harder.

"Speaking of your old man" Marcus arose stretching "We should be getting back to base camp. You know how our Sargent is when any of his cadets are late for afternoon roll call. He's such an ass kisser for your dad." Evenson silently nodded in agreement as he got to his feet, dusting of the seat of his pants.

The two young men began to roughhouse as they made their way back to the city. When they reached the town's entrance, Marcus pushed Evenson roughly causing him to lose balance and to smash into a makeshift stall.

"Last one to the camp is a rotten Mackerel!" Marcus yelled back to his friend, not turning to see Evenson land into the merchandise of a vender.

"I'm so sorry," Evenson apologized profusely, seeing a multitude of fine- looking scarves and other excellent clothing materials scatter amongst the grimy stone street. "Let me help you get that..." his voice trailed off as he gawked at the lovely heart shaped face of the young woman helping to pick up the bits and pieces.

"It's okay," she chuckled; her delicate sweet voice was like melody in Evenson's ears "I saw your friend push you. I know it wasn't your fault." She grinned brightly at him. He continued to assist the young woman, never taking his eyes off of her longer than a few moments.

Her long auburn brown curls were wrapped up into a loose coil upon her head. However, some of the loose wisps of curly locks fell free of the band and framed her lightly smudged face. Her lightly freckled face held the most stunning almond shaped hazel eyes he had ever seen. By the god's, the way her petite nose flared as she chuckled! Her full flushed sensuous lips finally opened to produce such a radiant smile Evenson quite forgot the reason as to why he was running with Marcus in the first place.

Although her simple attire was a plain dress, he believed she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

After all of her materials was placed back into the proper order, she held out one of her slender, softly calloused hands in a friendly gesture "I'm Ella Coral, and you are?"

Evenson gently took her hand into his own and shook it. "I'm Evenson, Evenson Otori." The words sounded high and strained coming out of his mouth. Slightly embarrassed, he felt the heat of a blush coming over his face.

He noticed that she too was beginning to blush and shyly turn her head away. He finally grasp that her actions were stemming from the fact he was still holding tightly her hand. He immediately let go and ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. Just as he was about to say something, Evenson was grabbed roughly by the arm by one of the military police.

"Otori! Do you realize that you are late for roll call?" the stern face soldier remarked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. he was barely able to cough out a 'No Sir' before he was being ordered to march double time towards the direction of camp. Evenson turned his head to have a last glance at Ella as he marched on, only to have his heart and feet skip a beat when she gave him another bright smile and a soft wave of goodbye.

At that moment, he figured whatever punishment he received for his tardiness was damn well worth it.

A bittersweet smile crept on his lips as he reminisced over how he would sneak out of base camp almost on a nightly basis to serenade Ella under the moonlight and guise of the night. Once when he was caught by the military police wandering back from her house, he lost them after a two- hour chase only to be finally caught by his father inspecting the bunks.

He lost his town pass along with no outside correspondence for half a year over that fiasco. Not speaking or seeing Ella for six months drove him crazy, he even believed thought the relationship was over because of it. However, he received the shock of his life at the end of his penalty, he found her waiting for him by the entrance of the base. After the resulting joyous reconciliation that followed, they were an inseparable pair, unbeknownst to his father.

When Evenson was stationed out in the fields for months at a time, they wrote each other on a daily basis. When he returned from active duty from a stay of four years, he asked Ella's for her hand in marriage. He couldn't think of any thing better than having her in his life forever.

If she refused, he knew he would die inside...but he didn't have to wait long for her response, she accepted as soon as the words passed his lips. On that same night they conceived their only child, Lily, named after the flowers that floated in the pool in his comfort zone.

Within same week of their engagement, they married in a secret, only inviting Ella's parents, Evenson's mother, Magdalena, his sister, Ramika and Marcus, as the best man. Commander Kenneth was not invited to ceremony and for good reason. When he found out that he was spending his time dating Ella, he strongly disagreed with the relationship. So much so, he went as far as forbidding his son from seeing the 'street urchin' and banning her from the base, stating that he had bigger plans for his son in the Alliance

No son of his was going to become an ordinary civilian, working in the mud for a few zenny a day, not while he was Commander of one of the world's largest military forces. No, too much was riding on Evenson for him to throw his life away on "marriage".

Evenson and Ella knew he was going to A.W.O.L from the Alliance in order to protect their marriage. Telling only his mother of his plan to leave Lavenia, Magdalena agreed with his thinking. She sent her son and new daughter-in-law to live in her ancestor's old abandoned house in Zolon. During the middle of the night he and his new wife left Lavenia towards Zolon, never looking back. Only Magdalena and Ella's parents knew of their whereabouts.

When they arrived at Zolon, he immediately went to work to fix up the aged house with his bare hands. He was going to make sure that his wife and children would have a home to call their own. On rare occasions, his mother would visit, bringing gifts from Ella's family and items to brighten the house and the lives of the newlyweds. Hating she could never stay longer than a day, Magdalena would pray to the god's her husband would give up is search to find their only son.

Two weeks after Evenson finished construction on the dwelling, his daughter made her grand entrance into the world.

His heart was spilling over when he first laid eyes on the sweet bundle in her mother's arms. When he first picked her up, she seemed so tiny in his large rough hands. Lily opened one of her hazel eyes, then the other one, and softly yawned. Evenson caressed her downy soft sandy brown hair, letting his finger roam over her small body.

Loving tears sprung up in Ella's eyes when Lily's tiny hand tightly grasped her father's finger. Looking at his wife face then at his child's he whispered in awe "You're my life Ella, but she, she's my heart." He was going to give Lily love, support and trust, something he sadly reflected that he really never received from his father.

Evenson's mother was delighted when she received the news and made her way to her son on the same day, unknown to her that her husband was following her. Hours after his mother arrival, he was unexpectedly visited by his father.

When the Commander entered the house and saw his son holding his daughter lovingly in his hands, he damned his son for his foolishness.

"How dare you embarrass me like this!" He bellowed, frowning until his eyes where almost out of sight.

"Do you realize that your actions have made me a laughing stock in my own Army? There are murmurings within the ranks that the Commander's own son doesn't want to be in the Alliance Faction. Not only that but you marry her and now have a child! How can you become a ultimate soldier if you're spending all your time with her," He pointed scornfully at Ella "making babies!"

He turned sharply towards his wife "And you Magdalena! Do you realize that you were harboring an escapee of the Alliance? If you weren't my wife I would have you arrested for your part in this!" Magdalena held her head up stiffly as she replied to her unfeeling husband.

"And I would do it again, if it meant Evenson would get away from your overpowering wants. Did you ever ask what he wanted, Kenneth? Did you ever take the time out to see if he ever agreed with your thinking? He's your son not some puppet you control! He's flesh and blood, our flesh and blood! He deserves to have a choice..." The commander raised his fist and slammed it upon the wooden table his wife was sitting near. The noisy bang startled the baby, causing her to wail.

"He is apart of the Alliance Faction. He has no choice unless I say so! No civilian has any say the matter when it concerns the Alliance." The growled through his clenched teeth "Evenson will report to base in Lavenia in two days. You ship out with the next wave of front line defense. If you fails to do so, I will send some of my men to fetch you."

"No!" Magdalena intervened "How could you do this? How can you destroy his dreams in order to fulfill your own? Can't you see how happy your son is here with Ella and the baby? He's our only son, Kenneth and their only means of support! You can't place him in the front line! How will they survive if he doesn't?" She shouted standing in front of her daughter and grandchild. The Commander's eyes where ablaze with anger as he focused on the young woman.

"She should of thought of that when she played the part of a whore!" He voiced coldly.

Evenson drew up ferociously from the chair he sat upon as Magdalena gasped sharply at her husband's open rudeness to her daughter-in-law. Ella face reddened as she excused herself with the baby into the upstairs bedroom.

"Get out of my house!" Evenson whispered icily, boring a hole into his father's face "Get out and never come back here again! Damn you and the Alliance Faction!"

"Stand down, soldier!" Commander Kenneth barked, glowered at him. "Your orders have been issued." The commander turned to leave when Magdalena grabbed a hold of his shirt, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Kenneth, I'm begging you to reconsider. You are sending him to his death! Let him stay with his family. Be the man I remember loving ..." Losing his patience commander, roughly grabbed his shirt from her knocking her to the floor.

"He's an Otori! A warrior by blood and he will carry my name with honor!" he voiced unsympathetically.

Evenson, seeing an ensuing assault grabbed the most readily handy weapon, a steak knife from the table and rushed to aid his crying mother, only to be stopped by his father who had pulled his sword and pointed at his son's throat. A frosty glint shaded his eyes as he turned the sword towards the woman crying on the floor.

"You need to understand, Evenson, as long as you are my son you have an obligation you will carry out. You will become the best."

"I'll go back, father." he growled out doing nothing to hide the rage in his voice. "I'll go back to the Alliance. Just leave my mother and family be!"

The commander stared at his son as he gave a sharp nod of agreement. "Your wife and child will be supplied with rations." he set his eyes on his wife "I'll deal with you later." with that turned to leave.

When Evenson reported to Lavenia the day after the confrontation the commander sent made his son row his own personal boat to the front line to pay for his treachery.

(Six years ago)

It was unusual for him to sleep in late. Constant movement, policing distant towns and cities, and the skirmishes made it hard for a soldier to even consider dreaming. Evenson stretched as he climbed out of bed. He smiled at the fact he was home again. For the last five months the same thought always brightened his face.

He was home!

How long had he been away?

Six years?

Six long years! He didn't care how long it was, he was just happy to be home again with his wife and child. The military had aged the twenty eight year old but he didn't care, he was home for good now. Whether his father liked it or not, his active tour had ended and so did his enlistment.

"Good morning, daddy!" A cheery eyed six year old came racing into the room, jumping into her father's waiting arms.

"Good morning, Lily." He laughed sleepily as he gave her a long kiss on the cheek. He couldn't believe how good it felt to holding his daughter in his arms again. The last time he seen her she was still a baby, new and fresh to the world. It had taken her some time to get use to the fact that her 'daddy' wasn't just a name written in letters.

He found it humorous how she first thought him so 'funny looking' when she resembled him in so many ways. Her dark blond hair was the same shade as Evenson's and even spiked out the way his did. The way her face frowned up when she didn't get her way was a mirror image of him only in female form. Even her laughter was reminded him of his own.

Yet, even through all this she still had her mother's face, right down to her freckled nose and hazel spellbinding eyes. He would have to keep a close eye on her when she became older and started dating.

"Where's your mother?" he asked tickling her until her squeals of laughter filled the room. She climbed up and whispered in his ear, "She making breakfast, daddy."

Evenson pushed his little girl on his back as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. As he stepped into the kitchen, he viewed his wife placing plates of hot pancakes and eggs down on the tablecloth. He slid his daughter down his back and embraced his wife with a long passionate kiss. She appeared to be as young and beautiful as the day he first bumped into her.

"Good morning, Ella." He hugged her tightly to his body, inhaling the scented fragrance of her hair.

"Good morning, Evenson." She responded smiling vibrantly at him, her hazel eyes twinkling. "How did you sleep?" Evenson gave her a wicked grin as he kissed her gently on the neck.

"I wouldn't know. I was up most of the night making passionate love..." Ella hushed him as Lily ran over to them and stood beaming between them.

"The walls have ears, you know." She chuckled lightly kissing Lily on top of her forehead and Evenson kissing her on her rosy cheek. Lily, satisfied with the show of affection, ran to her seat at the table. Evenson led his wife to the table to sit down and eat.

The family bowed their head in prayer. He had so much to be thankful for, his wife and child where in the best of health. He came back from the front line of active duty alive and well. Thank the gods for their mercy on him and his family! Now that he was home, they could open a clothing shop like he and Ella wrote about in so many letters. He could watch his daughter grow and blossom in to a young lady. Ella spoke about adding to the household with the patter of little feet, a little sister or brother for Lily...

An earsplitting knock upon the front door shattered Evenson's blissful thinking. Lily jumped in fright as the pounding increased. Ella's eyes revealed worry though she gave her husband a curious smile. The knocking continued until he opened the door. His father and sister stood with a troop of twenty at hand. His father came through before he Evenson had a chance to slam the door in his face.

"The enemy forces from Glaive have sent a operative into our group to inform them of any new developments that we might have come across." Evenson scowled at his father.

"What does that have to do with us, Commander?" He spoke slowly, anger causing his voice to hitch.

Commander Kenneth snorted at his son's jibe as he motioned for Ramika over to Ella. Discomfort covered her face as she gently lifted Ella out of her seat. "We have information leading to say that your wife is the informant." The words sounded tight and unnatural as Ramika fought to keep her composure.

Ella snatched her arm away from the commander's daughter, stepping away from table. She reared her shoulders back and took her frightened daughter into her arms.

"You have no right coming into our house like this! How dare you! I would never do anything that would put the lives of people in harm's way." She retorted as she stared frostily at the aged warrior. "Unlike you, who sent your own son to the front line of battle."

Ramika frowned at Ella "Never the less you will be taken in for questioning. If you're not guilty, then you'll be let go. It's that simple. The quicker you oblige the quicker this can be over with, ok."

The Commander walked over to Ella reaching for her. Evenson positioned himself in front of his family. "Ella's not a spy and you know that! You have nothing to give you doubt that she is." He whispered dangerously, holding tight to Ella's hand.

His father removed a packet of letters from a side pouch and threw them at his son. "See for yourself." He motioned to the ground.

Evenson picked one of the letters up and skimmed through it. He threw it back to the ground, his eyes closed to slits. "This is a letters she wrote to me when I was stationed on the front line. You had someone copy my mail so you could read it and keep tabs on me?"

His father quickly glanced away showing his guilt. Motioning once again the guards went into action. Three subdued Evenson while two more guards came in from the outside, ripping Lily from her mother's arms, restraining them both.

"It's of no importance now. I have to make sure she was only writing to you and not to any other enemy forces. As Commander, I have the responsibility to innocent civilians. I cannot be sentimental at times like this, even if it is your family. Ella, you will be tried as a spy. Take her to the fort, I will judge her later."

Evenson struggled against the arms that held him down as his wife was dragged away. He called out to her, instructing her to stay strong. With tears in her eyes, she mouthed 'I love you' before being dragged outside. The rest of the guards started to shuffle out the house including the one taking a screaming Lily with him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please!" she wept at the top of her voice, flailing her one of minute arms at her captor, while reaching out for her father who was struggling just as hard to reach her.

"Wait! Where are you taking Lily? Hey! You leave her alone, Dammit! She's just a child, damn it!" Ramika walked over to her father and saluted him.

"Father," Ramika spoke cautiously "you said you only needed Ella..."

"Silence." The commander ordered at his daughter "Plans will have to be changed to include the child. She will be questioned also, to see if she overheard anything from the woman. Until we find out the truth, we'll need them both."

"By the way," He turned towards his son "You are hereby placed on confinement until the woman and child has been tried. We wouldn't want you to get all heroic all of a sudden." His father explained triumphantly as he stepped out of the house, stationing guards inside, front and in back of the house.

Ramika backed away from her father, her eyes falling to the ground. She turned to her brother, her eyes pleading for understanding. "I'm sorry, but it is the way things must be done, brother. You know this..." Evenson fought against the soldiers' tight grip around his neck only to be pushed kneeling on the floor.

"Don't let him take my family, Ramika. I'm begging you! Do something to help them!" He pleaded feverishly. Ramika glanced over her shoulder at her father ordering the men about nodded softly before she ran out of the house.

The commander turned and looked at his son "I'm disappointed in you, boy. Battle did nothing to strengthen you. I had to take things in my own hand again..."

Evenson screamed in rage, grasping for his father. "Damn you to hell, for this. You'll pay, on my life you'll pay! He roared, screaming obscenities toward the commander as he left.

The next few days were a blur. Weak from the beatings he took from trying to escape, he had finally stopped to recuperate from his wounds. After another week, his father came back to the make shift prison.

There Evenson sat at the wooden table he had carved by hand, his fingers absentmindedly rubbed over the chiseled initials of his wife's name, his daughter's and his within a heart.

He was unshaven. His clothes were stained with blood and smelled horrible due to his lack of hygiene. His eyes were sunken back and puffy from the lack of sleep and hunger. Eating had become a chore for him days ago so he stopped altogether.

During this time, Evenson realized his father would do anything to get him to become a successor to Alliance Force, his father's legacy. The sweet taste of supremacy had claimed his father years back, turning him into something Evenson no longer acknowledged as his blood. The man that stood before him was no father of his.

That man had died long ago.

The Commander, seeing his son in such disarray, turned away from him, ushering in two sentinels to stand guard.

"She was found to be guilty Evenson," Commander Kenneth began. "She was hanged for being a emissary for the enemy. As a precaution, Lily was also hanged for her involvement. I cannot sacrifice my troops for two spies..." Hearing the vile words, Evenson sprung on his father like a crazed lion, choking him with all of his remaining strength.

The guards subdued the crazed man easily, as his father brushed off the attack. After he gained his composure he took a deep breath, reciting a speech he had said many times over to other civilians who lost family.

"In battle there are many casualties but you move on. They will forever live on in your memory. Use that to focus on becoming a better soldier, an ultimate soldier..." Before he could get another word out Evenson spat in his face.

"They weren't causalities, you bastard! They were innocent victims! He declared enraged.

Incensed tears fell from Evenson's face as he thought of Ella and Lily. He fell to his knees and screamed towards the sky, longing for the family that he has lost.

Staring at his father, he replied emotionlessly "I'm going to destroy the one thing you cherish most. I'm going to take it away and annihilate you along with it."

Wiping the spittle from his face with a piece of cloth that was left on Evenson's table, the Commander grunted out, "Are you threatening to destroy the Alliance Faction? Those are treasonous words, boy, punishable by death! I won't reprimand you for your actions just now due to your grief but remember once a soldier, forever a soldier, understand?"

The Commander left the house taking his stationed soldiers and son with him. He would give him a few days to sort his feeling then reenlist him back into the Force, now that he had nothing to keep his attention from the matter at hand, becoming 'ultimate soldier' for the Alliance.

-- Present time --

I won't rest until I find a way to repay him for what he did to you and your mother." He whispered to his mirror image in the water.

His reflection in the dew pond began to change in front of his eyes. Evenson was instantly on his feet as an image materialized in the water. Within the pool, rocks at the bottom of the began to move and form the words "Cave of Syn, Freemont." With that the image disappeared. He wiped his mouth and continued on to his destination.


	11. Loyalites

Chapter 11: Loyalties

Imperial continued to study the oddly clothed guards walking along the stone gate walkway and among the watchtowers. The flickering light from the torches they carried made it easier for her to count of the whereabouts of her targets. She made sure the dark part of the night had fallen before she came near the town to begin her stakeout. If her guess were right, she would be inside in the next hour or so. Thinking over the events of the morning, she heaved a long sigh as she pictured Orion grasping onto the bottom of Silos's wheelbarrow.

"Men! They always make things so damn complicated!" She mumbled to herself as she continued to look on.

"Geez, how long does this shift last?" she questioned herself, folding her arms upon her chest. She had spent the better half of the night waiting for just the right moment. Suddenly a call was issued causing the men to come to attention.

"Bingo!" she smiled to herself as she jumped into a crouched position. "Wait for it. Wait for it..." she chanted, readying herself.

Her reasoning was proven correct when the day sentries began to leave their posts at the watchtowers, making way for the night patrol to come on. Imperial quickly went into motion. Duck walking within the shadows of the towers themselves, she silently made her way around the huge wall. Seeing her chance, Imperial leapt into the air, unfolded her wings and fluttered unseen over the transitioning crews. She flew on landing on top of a house surrounded in darkness. Stepping lightly upon the shingled roof, she watched the ground for any guards walking about. After scouting and securing the street, she flew down into an ill lit alleyway.

All of the surrounding houses and stores had their shutters drawn, making the dead silence of the night seem more eerie than it should. Other than the some roaming guards no one else was walking on the streets. Yet, try as she might Imperial couldn't shake the feeling as if someone was watching her every move. A cold shiver ran down her back as she continued on her mission.

Eventually, she came across the library. Sighing a breath of relief, Imperial was pleased she was able to find it, seeing how everything in this twisted town had a twin on the opposite side of the street! Her thoughts turned to worry as she noticed the library's main door was unlocked and slightly ajar when she came upon it, cautiously she entered the building.

"Orion" She voiced softly into the darkened hall.

"Orion?" Her soft question went unanswered as she pressed on. "Where are you?"

If she was going to find anything, she was going to needed some light, she reasoned with herself. Imperial closed her eyes and concentrated on a modest light spell. The chrysm on top of her staff reacted to the enchantment, gradually lighting up her surroundings. A gasp of shock escaped her lips as the light revealed the library in total disarray. Splintered bookcases were lying about while lifeless bodies and books littered floor before her. She felt bile rising, burning in her throat as she glanced down to see her pale reflection in a pool of blood.

"My god," Imperial whispered, holding her stomach "what happed here?"

Imperial heard a soft gasp come from behind one of the few standing bookshelves. A fast moving silver streak caught her attention. She cautiously tiptoed over the dead men as if they were sleeping. Behind the wooden casing stood a scruffily dressed dog man in a long gray coat wringing his paws.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. The dog man gave a quick look over at the young woman standing before him. "You're the one that landed on my roof! I noticed you sneaking down the street from my bathroom window..." The clanking of heavy metal footsteps were heard coming up the library steps.

"Turn off that light!" he whispered feverishly. "It's the night patrol!"

No sooner than Imperial dissipated the light spell, two gray armored guards with their lanterns cautiously walked into the main hall. Imperial held her breath as the sentinels walked a few feet from where she and the dog-man were concealed. They both crouched towards the shadows as one of the guard's oil lamps flashed a beam of light towards their way. Imperial and the dog-man had no choice but to watch the whole scene play out before them.

"Holy Shit!" one of the guards uttered in wonder and horror he surveyed the scene. "Thank goodness I wasn't on morning duty today."

His partner, thoroughly sickened by the sight, scurried full speed towards the overturned front desk with his hand over his mouth, heaving as he went. The first solider continued roaming around, picking up and dropping various items lying next to the lifeless bodies as his partner violently emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor.

"Hey Wedge," the first solider called out "Why don't we wait until morning when we can get some of the other guys to help us out. There's too much stuff for just us two to secure. That moron really expects us two to carry all these bodies to the castle. Geez, the weirdo is sicker than I thought." The guard shook his head in disgust. "Maybe we should take Gage up on his offer..." The second guard nodded his head in agreement, slumping to the floor with his head between his knees.

"Let get out of here, Vicks." The second guard replied as he wobbly got to his feet. Seeing the guards getting ready to lock up, the dog-man motioned for imperial to follow him. Without thinking of her wings, she rose before she completely folded them back, upsetting a loose shelf of books in the process. The two guards immediately turned towards the sound with their weapons drawn.

"Who's in here? Come out and show yourself!" Vicks ordered, flashing his light toward Imperial and the dog-man's hiding spot. Wedge motioned Vicks towards one end of the bookcase while he did the same to the other side. After a brief moment, they both jumped towards the back of the shelf to find no one there. They briefly searched around the case trying to find what could have caused it to fall.

"C'mon Vicks, let get out of here!" Wedge called to his partner. "The smell in here is going to make me sick again."

A few minutes more of inspecting, they gave up and left, locking the front door. Imperial gave a sigh of relief as she floated down from the darkness of the high ceiling. She was passed the point of running out of strength. Supporting her own weight was hard enough, yet hovering for a couple of minutes with her frail wings and this stranger clinging to her thighs was pure torture.

"Thanks a lot." He expressed his gratitude as his feet touched the floor "I though we were caught there for a moment!" Imperial grinned as she tried to gain her breath. Holding a hand out towards him she nodded. "I'm Imperial."

The dog-man suspiciously stared at her hand before accepting the gesture. "It's not everyday a foreigner saves your life." He eagerly began shaking her hand "My name is Patrick Fitzgerald Ballywag the fourth but people call me 'Silver' for short." He replied pointing to his silvery fur. Imperial snickered lightly at his explanation. Although he didn't realize it, he was right about the "for short" part. He was about five inches shorter than she was. Her laughter faded as she turned towards the wreckage.

Following her stare, he crouched down low to the floor "Figures, strangers comes to this town and something bad is bound to happen."

Imperial ignored the biased statement as she tried to steer the conversation in a different direction "Silver, you mentioned another stranger coming to town. My friend Orion is that person. Do you know where he could be?" She asked as they made their way towards the back door of the library.

Silver pulled his coat tighter around his body as the brisk sea salt air stirred. He searched his pants pocket drawing out a bulky pair of broken glasses.

"Between this civil war and everyday life, nothing much goes on here. You see the same faces all of the time, the same thing everyday, it monotonous you know." He glanced up at her concerned expression. "There's not that many places he could hide here where he wouldn't be noticed. Stealth would have been the best."

"Yet," Silver began again "that foreign Woran waltzed in here and all hell broke loose. The only thing I know is my girlfriend is now missing and inside the place she works is nothing but carnage. What ever happened in there, he has something to do with it."

He studied the glasses before handing them to her. "That Woran was hauled off to the castle. The same place where Puren is probably at now."

"Why would they be at the castle?" She questioned examining the cracked frame. She closed her hand delicately over the glasses as she placed them into her side pouch. The sooner she and her friend were able to leave this town the better it would all be.

Silver gently touched her shoulder "Foreigners are not allowed in the city. If you are stupid or unluckily enough to get caught here, you'll be executed at the castle. I advise you to leave the way you came." Imperial overlooked his declaration and turned to walk away.

"What are you doing? You can't go out there! If any one of the guards finds you, you'll be killed!" he objected running after her.

"I'm not leaving until I get my friend. He's been given a death sentence because he wanted to help me! I'm not going to abandon him now." She answered him back.

Silver pointed towards an ominous castle that towered over the surrounding trees. "Please explain how do you plan to sneak into the king's castle? Prince Aflan does have an army of two hundred men in and around the place!"  
Unfazed, Imperial began to sneak her way off towards the castle with Silver following in tow.

"You said your girlfriend was probably taken to the castle, right?" Imperial questioned as she leaned against a darkened wall. Sliver nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, here's the deal, if you help me get my friend out, I'll help you get your girl back. If I go alone, I'll just go for my friend. What do you say?" She offered not waiting to hear his response as she scurried off into another poorly lit lane.

Thinking for a moment before following the young woman's lead he yelped, "Wait for me!" before disappearing into the cover of night.

--In a military defense bunker on the opposite side of town--

"You bring me a child! I asked for something that will help me get the scroll, Silos!" Young Prince Gage roared. "That's the reason why you're the only citizen who can live outside the city wall!"

"But Sir, this child is special. He healed Aranda from her fever just by touching her. He was able to awaken his guardian who was unconscious for three days. He's..." The beast explained softly.

"So you brought me a child miracle worker?" The youthful male scoffed "Wait, did you just said something about a "guardian"? There are more foreigners around? Why wasn't I informed of this?" He sulked lividly. He looked the part of a pompous jackass as he sat with one leg hanging off the beautifully crafted wooden chair while cleaning his fingernails with a golden dagger.

"Sir, I had to make sure that they weren't spies sent by your brother. I was merely looking out for your best interest. This child they brought with them, sir, is indeed special." Silos replied meekly.

"Bring him to me." Gage waved Silos off in a huff. The huge beast got up off his knee and went to get Lakaiko from the outside hall. The armadillo ushered the little boy into the room bowing once again to the young prince. "Sir, this is Lakaiko."

"I don't care for names, Silos. Just show me what the boy can do." He retorted irritably. Silos pulled a small dove with a broken neck from an old shoulder bag and placed it in front Gage. The child glanced once again into the armadillo's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lakaiko. I hope one day you can forgive me for this." Silos whispered to him.

Lakaiko nodded his head as he turned away from him. "Still friends."

The armadillo turned from the light of the child's eyes as Lakaiko went towards the lifeless dove.

Kaiko delicately picked up the unmoving bird. Stoking it feathers, Lakaiko closed his eyes and began to murmur quietly to himself. A few moments later, a brilliant blue beam surrounded the small bird. The tiny animal gently began to coo as the light disappeared. With renewed strength, the dove spread its wings flying in the room before settling upon the child's shoulder.

Silos, seeing the child complete his first task, pulled a huge jar from his shoulder bag that held a small poisonous Goo. Opening the jar lid he threw the watery monstrously on the floor and quickly stepped back.

The creature oozed towards Lakaiko scaring the dove into flight. As the creature gained speed to attack, a faint yellow glow surrounded the boy, growing brighter by the moment until illustrious yellow flames danced around him.

"Go 'way!" the boy shrieked at the oncoming creature. Just as it reached up a tentacle to strike, a bolt of lightning jolted the Goo melting it instantly at Lakaiko's feet.

"That was extraordinary." Gage remarked in amazement, jumping off of the chair grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "Maybe he could help me get that scroll, after all. Leave me, Silos and wait for the other strangers. When they return, contact me immediately."

He turned to leave Gage and Lakaiko, "Sir, about your promise I could leave the city after I help you obtain the scroll?" he asked softly. "Has this been fulfilled?" Gage reached behind his chair throwing a leather bag filled with coins at the feet of the beast.

"You have done well, Silos. Here's a few zenny for you to spend. Do with it as you see fit and good luck in your travels."

Silos clutched the bag close and turned to walk away. Hesitating for a moment, he turned back to the boy. He went over to Kaiko, crouching down he placed his huge hands on his hands dwarfing Kaiko in the process.

"Prince Gage will take care of you when he wins the war." He spoke to him passing the bag of coins into his pocket. "I want you to know I appreciate all you have done for me but I have to do this. I know you can't understand why..."

Lakaiko moved his hand to cover the Armadillo's "I unn'erstand." He voiced simply.

Swallowing hard, Silos raised to his feet "May the gods protect you." with that he walked out of the chamber. Gage motioned to one of the heads of his black armored troops to come to him.

"When he gets home make sure he and the other foreigners don't leave this city, kill them all understand!" he ordered.

When Lakaiko heard this, he ran after the armadillo "Wait!" but was muffled by one of the two other guards standing in the room. The master solider nodded and ran out into the night after the giant. Gage smiled to himself as he turned to Kaiko.

Walking to a chest that sat to the far end of the chamber, he opened it and pulled out two purple and gold wristbands. Kaiko struggled against the guard that held him in place as Gage strolled over to him.

"Finally, I'll give my brother something he'll never forget!" Gage smiled only to have it fade when he noticed the yellow glow beginning to circle around the boy again. Gage swiftly fitted the one of the bands on the child's wrist before he could do an instant replay of the events before.

Lakaiko's eyes gradually lost their brightness as he stared off into oblivion. The hypnotic bands had done their job to secure the little boy in place. Gage laughed to himself as he called for his guards to assemble.

"We were going to pay a visit to my dear old brother's castle tonight, boys. Get ready."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. An Unwanted Partner in Crime

Chapter 12: An Unwanted Partner in Crime

Evenson continued to walk around the heavily populated Freemont. Other than his hometown of Lavenia, Freemont was the second biggest Alliance force base within the area. Although the towns they inhabited were different, Evenson couldn't help but notice the striking similarities between the two bases. From the entrance into the base itself, to the looming military buildings that stood over the city, it was identical to the one in Lavenia.

"Things never change, do they father?" Evenson muttered irately to himself as he continued on.

From the shadow of his hooded cloak he watched his father's men and the towns folk go about with their daily lives. It gave him a twisted sense of power knowing he was right under his father's nose with him never being the wiser. Hell, a few moments ago he past a sergeant he once fought together with.

Walking along the bustling roads, Evenson resumed his search for the 'Cave of Syn' Maya spoke of. Taking note of a all the hagglers upon the road, he approached one "Excuse me," He spoke to a manalo selling wares "but could you tell me where I could find the 'Cave of Syn'?

The fish-man glanced up with a fake, pasted smile at the cloaked gentleman, ignoring his question "My good sir, you look like the fisherman type. I have just received a shipment of the brand new xy-4000 flying frogs with the lifelike swimming action only for a payment of 500 zenny..."

Evenson backed away from the merchant, shaking his head no. There had to be an easier way to find this spot. That was the fourth person in the last six minutes he talked to that tried to give him a sales pitch. Seeing that walking aimlessly around was getting him nowhere, Evenson decided to be bold and ask three guards laughing near the side of him.

"Excuse me," he asked gruffly, pulling his hood lower over his face, "Can one of you tell me where I can find the Cave of Syn."

All of the men left of their humorous conversation to glare at the person who interrupted their merriment. The huskiest of the stern face guards snorted and gave a small chuckle "You seem the type that would fit in with those drunks, but who am I to judge character. Just go to the end of this street, make a right and keep walking. You'll see it after a few minutes of walking. You couldn't miss it even if you tried."

Evenson roughly thanked the group of men, turning towards the direction the guard pointed. However, he was halted in his steps by the tight grip of the gruff sentinel who gave him directions.

"Don't I know you? You seem very familiar to me..." the guard voiced suspiciously tightening his grip as he began to pull the former guard closer. Evenson bowed low politely.

"I am a man without a country, dear sir. I tend to travel a lot. Maybe we had a drink together in a previous township." He replied calmly at the guard's question. The burly sentry nodded slowly in response as he loosened his grip on the ex-soldier's arm.

"Perhaps we did, stranger, however let's not make a habit of it. Go about your way." Evenson bowed once again, taking his advice and briskly walked away. He laughed to himself thinking how those three would kick themselves in the ass later when they found out they let a fugitive worth over 100,000 zenny slip through their hands

Yet he knew his actions just now were foolish. He vowed to himself he would not be so quick to involve his father's men in his current search. Walking down the street, Evenson continued on through the crowds of people turning right at the end of the block only to come to a somewhat deserted street. Moving on, he came out of the alleyway towards the run down, slummy quarters of the city and before him stood his destination.

It looked nothing like he expected it. There was no cave or rock formation of any kind. It was a small salon, which stood between two shabby vacant houses with bright yellow "For Sale" signs posted on their doors. The gorilla looking guard was correct when he said he couldn't miss it if he tried.

The brick layered hovel was slightly leaning towards one side. The wooden "Cave of Syn" sign, which sat on top of it, seemed as if it was about to topple over at any minute. The faded gold lettering it once had was peeling off to reveal splashes of muddy brown paint and silver inking. The remaining windows panes that weren't broken were filled with grime, smoke and dirt. The front entrance held two molding wooden swinging doors, one that hung off its hinges. Curse filled arguments, laughter, and loud drunken voices carried on the air as he strolled closer.

"This can't be the place Maya spoke of." Evenson murmured bewildered as he pushed the front door aside.

(1)Inside the smoked laced barroom, most of the undistinguished patrons were enjoying themselves for the moment by watching an ongoing drinking contest. A skinny highlander was downing her fifth mug of rye beer while her human rival was finishing his fourth. Many of the patrons were screaming out bets and cheers of encouragement as they the two continued on. Evenson shook 

his head in disgust as he walked over to the lopsided bar. A brown haired woman who looked to be about forty years old looked him over as she wiped a mug off with a dirty rag.

"What can I get ya'?" she asked him nonchalantly, her interest clearly not on the answer he was going to supply.

"I'll take a Grassland Gin. No Ice." He replied stiffly as he turned back to the mounting action of the contest. The Highlander was now up to her eighth mug of beer while her adversary was on his sixth. The barmaid slid his drink before him, "Grassland gin, six zenny."

Evenson turned towards the barmaid as his eyes landed on solitary figure sitting off to the side among the shadows. Although it was a darkened room he sat within, Evenson could see with no trouble the character was not a regular patron of the establishment. It was easy to guess seeing as to how the person was dressed in a crimson cloak made from red drake skin lined with rare White Nue fur.

"That cloak alone probably costs more than this bar." He muttered to himself as he continued to eye the loner. The barmaid took notice on his glance and motioned for Evenson lean closer.

"I've seen many crazy and weird things in my twenty-five years at this bar, but I've never seen someone drinks all night and not once get up to go to the bathroom. Whatever it is would beat the hell out of those two morons over there drinking themselves under the table. The barmaid whispered, nodding her head as she began to wipe down the bar.

"Interesting," Evenson remarked as he downed his poison." I think I'll go and see what it is after a few more, if you don't mind." The barmaid shrugged her shoulders at the proclamation.

"Whatever you say, sir. Are you going to pay for that now or what?"" Evenson ordered two more gins and paid his tab. He then made his way over to the likeminded cloak figure.

The individual took a swig of beer from it mug as he attempted to sit down at the same table. The individual pulled the chair over to its side with a swift tug of its gloved hand. Evenson raised his hand in submission, backing away a few feet.

"I'm waiting for someone and I just wanted to sit down, no offense." He explained.

"None taken." A soft voice replied, pushing the chair towards him with its foot.

Taken by surprise of the gentleness of the voice, he sat down leaning in closer, trying to get a glance of the face of this strange character. The person took another mouthful from the beer mug, draining the rest of the glass.

"Sometimes it's best not to know what lurks behind shadows." She answered, sniggering at his curiosity.

She lifted her gloved hands to pull down the hood of her cloak. A bolt of long burgundy hair tumbled about her face, finally setting down in a smooth mass. Her vivid ruby locks gave her catlike green eyes a sensual glow. A broad smile settled upon her face as she watched his mouth drop from the shock. Some of the male patrons turned their attentions away from the continuing drinking contest to the beautiful woman sitting in their presence.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you here." She offered as she held out her gloved hand to shake his hand. Evenson gave her a ridiculing glance as he finished his gin, ignoring the gesture.

The young woman ignored his rudeness and continued on "Maya must keep a prior engagement, she sent me instead to help you on your quest. I am Juri Winlan."

"What do you mean by quest? What's the meaning of this? Where's Maya?" He questioned heatedly.

Juri held her hand up to stop his questioning, her face turning deadly serious. "Never question the intentions of the Daughters of Eva. The ways in which they move are not for the unsaved to know. Maya has her reasons for not showing. As for the quest, Maya has informed me that you owe her a favor of sorts.'

Evenson's head was spinning from the strong sprits he consumed "What in the hell are you talking about, lady! Where is she!"? he voiced as he ran his hand down his face.

Juri leaned close to him, taking note that the barmaid was still watching them intensely. Not wanting any others to over hear the conversation she began to speak low to him.

"Enough! She asked me to meet with you to work together to order to stop the Blue Seed of legend. A girl some how has gained possession of a key that could end up destroying the world. Maya has charged us in stopping the beast."

Evenson shook his head incredulously; "You mean the old fairy tale about a dragon god destroying the world when good and evil becomes unbalanced? That's just a story mothers tell their children to keep them from acting up. Maya wants us to go on a journey to stop a myth? This is a joke, right?"

Juri shook her head, "It's no joke, the dragon of that prophecy is alive and walking the earth, growing stronger as we talk. We have to take the initiative just like Commander Kenneth says..."

"Commander Kenneth! You know my father?" He questioned taken aback, jumping up from his chair knocking it over from the swift action. He gained the unwanted attention of the bar patrons who more and more were becoming interested in the conversation before them. Hurriedly placing his hood back upon his head, Evenson turned to leave.

"I know who you are." Juri voiced low as she ran her slim finger over the rim of her mug. "It looks like you're in a tight predicament now doesn't it?"

Evenson stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around to face the red headed harpy. "If you walk out of that door without me, I'll call to the nearest soldier. But you don't want to do that, do you?

With his hands clenched tightly into fists, he turned back and sat down at the table. "How do you know my father?"

"I worked in the Red battalion as a spy for the Alliance Forces. Believe it or not, your father is trying to protect our world too."

"That bastard is a murderer..." Evenson growled low into chest.

"So are you. You were a soldier, were you not?" She retorted icily, her eyes drawing into slits.

She continued on, a sly smile grew upon her lips "I care not for your reasons for your desertion, although the reward money is tempting. Maya asked that I work with you and I will do her bidding. I am only here to make sure that you understand our mission."

She stood up and motioned Evenson to follow outside. "Since we must work together I guess I should explain some of my history to you. Come, I will clarify more as we walk." Many of the men in the bar made vulgar sexual comments or whistled as Juri walked by. A drunken horseman playing cards noticed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him, sloshing his beer upon Evenson's worn boots.

"Hey there, where are you off too? Why don't you sit with me and dump this loser? We can get to know each other better." He slurred wasting more of his beer on Evenson's clothing. Juri smiled sweetly as she quickly took hold of his wrist and twisted it until the poor beast screamed in agony.

"Never grab a lady, sir. It's very rude." She loosely dropped his hand, continuing on in silence. A grim smile crept to Evenson's lips as he walked behind her, glancing at the horseman smugly.

Juri shielded her eyes as she walked into the sunlight and proceed on with her story. "When I was a child I lived in the Township of Winlan with my parents and my brother. When I was fifteen I had my wing day. On that day something horrible happened, something that ultimately killed my family."

Evenson turned towards her as they continued to walk within the alleyway "What did you do that would constitute the death of your family?" his mind flashed back to his own past causing him to shake his head to rid himself of the harsh memory.

She slowly her pace, taking hold of the tassels of her heavy cloak. "Do you know what kind of people live in Winlan, people of the wind clan.'Angels' as the other clans call them."

She untied her cloak and let it fall to the ground and stretched her wings. One of her wings was a natural color, full of yellow tinted feathers. The other was a steam controlled man-made mecha wing. She reached behind her back and unhooked the metal and turned away from him. The side that she removed the machinery held a small protruding wing nub. Evenson was taken aback, astonishment spread across his face. She folded her other wing back into it resting position and placed the false back into position.

"A one winged angel." Evenson whispered breathlessly. "You sprouted only one wing."

"I was hidden away for one week after my wing day. Somehow, news of what happened spread throughout the town like wildfire and eventually reached our leader's ears. I was considered to be an omen sent by the gods. It was thought it would be best if I 

were sacrificed in order to cleanse the clan. The townspeople came to make me an offering to the gods but my family barricaded me inside the house. Someone tried to smoke us out but somehow the house caught fire." She paused to look at the sky.

Juri continued on "The fire killed my father and brother but somehow my mother and I survived. Yet my mother, in an attempt to shield me, from the fire, received burns all over her body. I fled Winlan, ending up near one of the Alliance force recruitment camps. I told the officers there my situation and they sent me to the Commander, who in turn sent me to the Daughter's of Eva. The Daughter's of Eva churches are a neutral entity so I received the churches protection. While I was seeking refuge I was tended to by one of the young sisters.

Evenson quickly put two and two together as he let out a long sigh "It was Maya, right? She was the one who tended to you. That's why you're here now, to repay the favor right?"

Juri nodded softly as she continued on "While I recovered, word was sent to the commander that I was still being prosecuted by my own people. He made an arrangement with the Daughters that would allow me to enter into his service for added protection, so I joined the force. While I was being trained I was sent to the metal smiths and this was made for me."

"The alliance took me in, fed me, and clothed me. I was treated as if I was normal. The Alliance helped me to forget I was... different. It helped me to gain my self-respect." Evenson grunted bitterly as she went on with her story. "In return, I trained to be the best soldier under the Commander's command. When it is called for I go back to the Daughter's and offer my services." She finished.

"So, you're a mercenary for whoever will take you, is that it?" Evenson questioned, his eyes flashed with a cold glare. Juri placed her cloak around her shoulders again.

"No" She returned emotionlessly. "I do what is called of me. That is the purpose of a true soldier." the words caused Evenson's face to grimace.

"I remember hearing at one time you at one time use to believe the same ideals." She replied coolly. Evenson ran his hand through his hair whispering something nasty to himself.

"So what is the game plan? What is it that Maya wants us to do?" He questioned, gaining his composure.

Juri gave him a hard glance as she pulled a small crossbow from the side of her shapely leg.

"When we find the young woman, we will find the Blue seed. We are to kill the monster."

"And what of the woman?" Evenson continued as they finally came to a crowded street. Juri loaded a lead arrow into the shaft of the crossbow and aimed it towards a wooden barrel. Pulling the trigger, the dart shot through the air barely missing some walker bys and sunk into its intended target.

"As for the woman, the Daughter's of Eva have expressed that they would take personal enjoyment of dealing with her."

_**Author's notes**_

(1) Take note of the bar scenes. People are going to become more important later in the chapters.


	13. And a Child Shall Lead them Part one

Chapter Ten: And a Child Shall Lead Them, Part One

Imperial moved cautiously around the ominous castle, avoiding the roving guards as she searched for a way in. As she came around one of the castle towers, stairs carved into the rock came to view as well as a small harbor a ways off. She moved closer where some type of movement caught her sharp eyes.

Two castle servants and four guards with a pushcart each among them were walking singled file unto the wooden pier. Each has a cart filled with what seemed to be a large pile of discarded clothing. Each in turn went up to the water edge lifting their cart, dropping the cargo into the murky water. Once again preceding in a single file the six forced their carts back along the pier into an unseen alcove under the castle. Imperial made her move and sprinted silently down the stairs.

As they continued on, Imperial silently followed along until the group stopped in front of an area spotted with stalagmites. Reaching what seemed to be a dead end, one of the soldiers leaned against a particular stalagmite, opening a false wall. The servants and guards went in, never the wiser of someone spying on their actions. When the wall shut in place, Imperial placed a smooth pebble near the wall trigger to avoid suspicion.

Satisfied with what she discovered, she made her way back to the open. Imperial used a weak light spell on her chrysm orb for a quick moment, dimming it before any roving guards could see the beacon. She hoped Silver was able to see the signal from the thick underbrush he hid under more than twenty yards away.

Imperial's eyes focused upon a short figure slowly making way towards her. Retreating a little, she peeked around the rocky enclosure to make sure whoever was coming down the stairs was who she originally invited to join her. Moonlight filtered within ever-moving swollen white clouds reflecting the glossy gray hair of her companion.

"I found a way in." She explained softly to Silver once he finally reached her. "We save my friend first, and then we look to find your girlfriend. After that me and Orion will get the hell out of this place before we cause anymore trouble..." Silver's ears perked up as he swiftly placed his hand over Imperial's mouth. Raising his finger to his lips, he motioned for her to quiet down, as the sound of clinking metal grew closer to their position. Picking up on the increasing noise, Imperial pointed in the direction of the recess she saw the other castle workers enter. Not waiting to see what approached the two promptly entered the cave.

As they came to the false wall portal, Silver grasped at Imperial's arm. With an overconfident air in his voice he noted. "If what you did back there is how you're going to sneak around the castle, you're going to need all the help you can get. Good thing I'm going with you." He replied.

Imperial grumble at Silver's "modest" statement. Was all the people of this town so damn conceited? Silver used his sensitive nose to examine around making sure no one was nearby. He stopped midway turning to Imperial.

"We have to be careful, the castle guards have orders to kill anyone suspicious on sight." He spoke softly as they drew close to the trick lever. Imperial pushed upon the stalagmite, opening the false wall. Before entering Silver once again lightly sniffed the air. Recoiling slowly he remarked, "There's death near about."

Imperial carefully peeked inside, trying to make out what was in the long smooth chamber. The stench of mildew and decay made her gag as they continued on until they reached a large Spartan place. From the dimmed torchlight that sparked from silted holders above her head, she made out what looked to be the silhouettes of statues upon slabs carved out of the black rock.

"Do you think this is the catacombs of the castle?" She turned to Silver holding her nose tightly. Silver raised his shoulders in puzzlement pulling a handkerchief out of his tattered coat to cover his sensitive nose.

Cautiously, they made their way across the large room. For a moment, Imperial paused to take a closer look at one of the statues she walked by. Bending down to look at the smooth pasty white stone of a middle-aged man she voiced, "I wonder if these are the vault of the former kings and his serv..."

The "statue's" blind white eyes flicked open. Imperial gave a loud gasp startling back, bumping into Silver. It wasn't a statue at all but the rotten body of a man! The cadaver's misshapen hand reached out for her, his wrist straining against the iron chains that bound him to the cold granite slab. Silver jumped back from the carcass, bumping into another block awaking this time a young female goat from her 'sleep'.

"By the gods! Elisa Minetrain?" Silver whispered in horror and disbelief as the female carcass grabbed for his coat. "She went missing years ago..."

The corpses unseeing eyes drew into slits as they continued to fight their restraints to get to the two before giving up and resuming their statue like posture. Gaining her frayed senses, Imperial cast a minor light spell on her staff to softly brighten the surrounding area. The light fell upon dozens of white eyes flickering and blinking open, reaching out for them. Silver spotted another door a little ways off the right of the room. The two made a break for it, not stopping as the bodies stretch to get a hold of them as they raced by. They crashed through the door, which led to a large spiral staircase.

"We need to find our friends and get the hell out of here, pronto!" She replied breathing heavily with her hands on her knees.

"I know that girl in there! What...What were those things? We have to find Puren, now!" Silver's speech trailed off as he began talking to himself. "This is a marvelous sign from the gods..."

Imperial wings turned a dark red as frown lines grew around her lips, "A whole floor filled with living corpses is not what I call a 'marvelous' sign! I want to know what the hell is going on here! Just what exactly are we dealing with?" She asked in quietly fury as she cautiously walked up the circling stairs. Silver closely tagged along behind her, recounting a brief history of how his town came to be so weird.

--A Few Moments Later--

"Your king must have been off his gourd to make a dumb rule like that. I'm not surprised that the people of this town are spilt down the middle." She replied derisively as Silver finished the story. "So who do you serve under?" Imperial probed more.

"If I had a choice neither of the phonies, but my loyalties lie with Aflan. He's predictable." Silver gave her a weak smile.

Imperial gave Silver a stiff nod of acknowledgement as they made their way up the stairs. As they reached the top a hallway filled with lit torches, open passages and doors of all shapes and colors, lay before them. Imperial let her light spell dissipate as she and Silver studied the gateways.

Silver sniffed the air and glanced around in disbelief "This is the main hall. This place should have the most guards stationed here but I don't sense anyone around."

Trying not to lose any momentum Imperial twirled around with her hands stretched out "Which way should we pick?" she asked.

Silver almost immediately pointed to a hallway in front of them. "There. I can smell Puren's perfume coming from over there." Another staircase awaited them, leading upstairs to a grand hallway with rows of old armor, royal cloth and ancient grand oil painted portraits lining the walls. Before them rested a great door inlayed with precious jewels and gold leaf in delicate decorations. Two guards were sitting on the floor playing a fast hand Pica-lek, a dice and card game.

Ducking into the shadows of one of the man pillars lining the hall, Imperial knew they would have to get rid of the two watchmen before they could advance. "That pompous jackass better not be in there with my girl!" the dog-man gave a low growl as he peered around the column he and Imperial hid behind.

Imperial sifted through her hip pouch until she pulled out a four long flat stones. "I have a idea on how to get them away from the door. Get ready to move." She instructed as she threw one of the stones towards the stairwell. The sharp crack it made against the wall instantly gained the guards notice. They immediately disregarded their game and came to attention.

"Who goes there? Identify yourself." The more portly of the two sentries bellowed out to the seemingly empty hallway. A few seconds later Imperial threw another rock causing the guards to go into tactical mode. "I'll go and check it out. Stay here." The portly sentinel quickly ran towards the sound and down the stairs, bypassing the two hidden in the shadows as they tiptoed quietly around the pillar. Imperial threw the next stone causing the younger knight to pace in front of the king's door.

"Sir Ornick? Is that you? Sir Ornick? Sir Orinick, are you okay?" he called out his voice quavering with panic. Imperial threw the last of the stones, hoping the inexperienced sentinel would take the bait. The young guard followed through on Imperial's hunch as he made his way down the stairs bit by bit to where his superior officer searched.

Silver whispered to Imperial "Wow, I would have never though you could have pulled that off, good job." Imperial gave him a nasty glare ahs she placed her hand upon the heavy wood door, slowly pushing it open.

Inside a dazzling bedroom sat before them in all of its glory. Grand paintings of wars fought long ago adorned the walls while a luxurious lavender Nue-skin rug lay close to a blazing fire in the marble fireplace. Huge pane windows displayed the night sky with all of its stars, giving the room an eerie dream effect.

On the other side of the space, a mixture of fruits and vegetables laid upon an exquisitely carved Yggdrasil table. Golden plates and utensils that lay upon the table reflected the dancing fire, causing the saucers to glow brightly. A huge canopy bed sat against a wall, its satin curtains were tied with a golden bow, which trailed down to the floor. Royal purple bed sheets sat upon the bed were adorned with all types of jewels sewn on it.

Silver's jaw dropped from the beauty before him as he entered the room. Imperial also admired its elegance yet something else caught her attention, something that stood out of place. An odd shaped glass case sat upon a worn sandstone column near the huge bed.

Inside of the glass case a piece of yellowed parchment lay.

"I guess they brought Puren here for questioning." Silver whispered to Imperial as his eyes fixed on the golden plates on the table. Imperial crept closer to the column. The crystal case sparkled brilliantly as she went over to it. As she reached to touch it a small jolt buzzed throughout her body. Imperial waved Silver over to look at the container.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered as the dog-man studied it. Taking a closer, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like a piece of paper in a glass case to me." He replied simply. Imperial scrutinized the dog man for a bit.

"Whatever it is, it has to be important or it wouldn't have fully armored stationed guards here, especially when the prince isn't nearby." She reasoned with the dog-man pointing at the door they just entered a few moments ago. Silver just shrugged his shoulders again, "Well, it's not your friend and its certainly not Puren. Let's get out of here before those guards come back." he added turning to go back to the door.

"Wait, I think I can make out what it says." She whispered to Silver. He returned to her side as she tried to see the words on the paper from in the radiant case.

"You can you read that chicken-scratch?" he asked her glancing down confused by the arcane symbols. Imperial gave him an impatient sigh then turned back to the paper again. The symbols seemed to lift off the paper and flow through her mind like a river. The characters became like a spoken song, she closed her eyes to hear the word more clearly.

_Gather ye dead. _

_They will depart as thy living. _

_Reap the bitterest of elixirs and the tomes of stone, and then anoint the departed as kings. _

_Call upon the gods. Call upon the fire spirit. _

_The spirit of never ending life, the dreamer the dreams of those obsolete spirits. _

_Her ceaseless blood continues to flow. Her seed gives and takes life. _

_It's shell will provide the sword and the shield. _

_Only the chosen will can upon her, the true bearer life where there is not. _

"_Gi, lfei' vipdroer o' yhol noe seir fober em. Itrips fo flie alntere." _

Imperial shook her head in confusion. Whatever this paper was it didn't make much sense. She read the document a few times more, repeating the words to herself. Afterwards she signed to Silver to come on. He grabbed a handful of grapes before sniffing near the door him.

"Coast is clear. They haven't returned yet."

Making their way back to the hallway they were unsuccessfully in trying to find a way around the castle. Ether the passages they took led to places where people were moving freely about with little cover or the passage would be lead back to the hallway.

"It's one big maze in this place!" Imperial cursed as they came through another door leading back to the hallway they just came from. She sighed heavily, leaning against a wall. "We have to come up with another plan..."

Silver's ears perked up as he heard the sound of voices coming toward where he and Imperial stood. Imperial stopped talking as she noticed Silver's ears twitch and soon picked up on the same voices heading their way. They looked at each other as the same thought ran thought their head.

"Hide!" they whispered in unison to each other.

They both sprinted about trying all the doors that were in the hallway, as the familiar voices of the two guards grew louder. Imperial noticed a solitary long red curtain on one side of the hallway. Wondering what it hid, she pulled it back to reveal a small rotting metal gate. Pulling on the heavy iron handle, the door squeaked in complaint of being opened. Imperial rushed and grabbed 

Silver's arm and pulled him through. As she closed the gate, the curtain fell back in place, hiding them just in time as the guards walked past and faded. She walked a little ways off to find another passageway in the distance. Soft light of candles dimly lit their way.

Imperial and Silver progressed through the dank, mildewed passageway watching for any signs of movement. Soon they came upon a crossroad. Without warning, Silver suddenly leaned flat against a wall pulling Imperial back with him. Two female servants walked by from the opposite hallway laughing and talking not noticing the two as they passed by. Both let out a sigh when they heard another door open and close.

"Another close call." She whispered to the dog man. He gave him a friendly pat on her back. "Not really, I heard them coming. It's okay, your senses are not as keen as mine." She gave him an annoyed glance at the narcissistic simplicity of his explanation.

"Let's go see where they came from." Silver offered as he peered around the corner. She nodded in agreement and went along. They came to iron gate; laughter, cursing and loud snoring could be heard from the inside. One of the guards was asleep leaning with his chair against the wall. The metal suit he wore badly fitted him, making him look as if he was lost inside of the exterior. The only way the two knew someone was inside was due to the snores reverberating from within it. An empty bottle of 'Wisdom Fruit' wine lay by his feet. A group of guards sat in front of the cell playing cards on an unsteady table. By the way they were talking and fighting, they were probably drunk also.

Imperial peeked inside to see a room full of empty cells all except one where Orion and a fox-lady were held. "Orion!" Imperial voiced as she eyed the woran chained to the wall. Next to him was a fox-woman nursing his injuries. A worried expression covered her face as she tried to comfort the poor hostage.

Dry blood had clotted his peach-orange fur into matted knots. His face was swollen, covered with black and blue bruises and cuts all over. It seemed to Imperial he was having difficulty breathing. Imperial knew that if she didn't get him out of here and heal him soon that death would claim her friend. Silver tried to stretch over Imperial's bent body to get a glimpse of the scene. "Hey!" Silver voiced quietly. "Puren! Thank goodness she's safe."

No soon did he finished the sentence did a pair of hands roughly pushed the two inside of the room, drawing the attention of the guards and Puren. They drew their weapons and pointed them at the unlikely rescuers. Silver glanced over to Imperial with a worried expression on his face.

"I think the jail brake will have to be put on hold for the moment." He whispered to her as Prince Aflan stood in the doorway with his guards.

Translations: Gi, Life provider, o holy one, rise before me, spirit of life eternal.


	14. And a Child Shall lead them Part two

Chapter Ten: And a Child Will Lead Them, Part Two

Aflan sauntered inside the room, stepping on the back of Silver as he entered. The dog-man snarled heatedly at the pompous ruler as the drunken guards did their best to stand to attention. Aflan rubbed his forehead in distaste as he called for four of his entourage to pick Imperial and Silver up off the floor.

The conceited prince walked over to the table the guards were previously sitting, picking up the empty wine jug. While his back was turned, one of the guards grabbed Imperial's staff away from her and started twirling it. He was doing pretty well until one of his fingers slipped, causing the staff to smack him hard on the head; the others snickered at his antics. Swearing loudly, the solider threw the staff toward the corner of the room where it nearly hit Prince Aflan. The prince's fingers tightened on the jug handle until his knuckles turned white. Turning, he glared furiously at the group of men.

"It would be a change of pace if my guards were sober enough to do their jobs correctly!" Aflan snapped, slamming the jug on the wobbly table. The snickering quickly gave way to silence. Aflan's eyes fell upon Orion handcuffed to the cell wall. His eyes widen for a moment before he turned looking bewildered at the jailer

"What happened to him?" Aflan asked politely, pointing his slim finger at the inmate. The jailer smiled boldly as he faced the Woren.

"He still had a bit of a struggle when the soldiers brought him in. I had to show him who he was dealing with before I placed him in the cell. Now he's ready for your command sir." The inebriated watchman finished the sentence with a slight chuckle.

Aflan joined in the fun with the gruff looking jailer and chuckled too. "So what did you do, stomp him?

"Yeah, I did" the grizzled man replied happily.

"You punched him too?" the prince laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I did." The keeper laughed just as loud as his liege. "Like he was a rack of meat."

Drawing his sword and pointing at Orion, Aflan continued "I bet you used the butt of your sword to give him that knot on his head, didn't you? You just kicked the snot out of him." The prince continued to laugh. The jailer going along with the way of the conversation laughed until he was doubled over wiping tears from his eyes.

Aflan's amusement promptly faded as he brought the hilt of his sword down upon the back of the keeper's head, knocking him unconscious. He gave an angry sigh, glaring down at the motionless guard.

"When I said I want him alive, I didn't mean barely! How do you moron's expect me to get the beast he turned into if he's half dead!" He replied through gritted teeth. Aflan rubbed his aching head as he turned to Silver and Imperial.

"Place them inside the cell with the others until I figure out how I am going to execute them." He waved nonchalantly. Once inside the chamber Imperial hurried over to Orion. Placing her hand delicately upon his face he raised his head weakly and gave her a feeble smile.

"I knew you would come." He whispered hoarsely. An attack of coughs racked his body unmercifully. A trickle of blood escaped his lips as his head fell to his chest once again. Imperial ripped a piece of her simple dress off to wipe the blood off of his face. The guards watched her lustfully as ripped another piece exposing a great portion of her legs to bandage his wounds.

Imperial franticly ran her hands upon the Woran's fur and closed her eyes. She was right his at least three of his ribs were broken. "He only wanted information." she whispered sadly. It didn't take Imperial more than a few moments to grasp if she didn't get Orion to a healer and soon, death rites would be necessary.

Another sentinel came racing inside of the chamber with a clamor. He was gasping for air as the prince and everyone else turned towards him.

"My liege," the solider panted out" Y...Y...Your brother is attacking the castle!"

"My brother's group of vigilantes is no match for my army, just go and call the captain for an attack." Aflan sneered as he picked at his teeth with his pinky fingernail.

"Sir!" the shaken solider shouted, "You don't understand! It's not just him with a small group of attackers, he brought all of his men and he has a boy with him!" Imperial stopped tending to Orion for the moment with her full attention on the solider.

"A boy?" She called out to the guard walking towards front of the cell, grabbing the bars that held her back. "What about a boy? Where is he?"

"A boy?" Aflan roared with laughter as he turned towards Imperial. "What is he? Are you serious? What can one little boy do?" The words barely escaped his lips before a grand explosion violently shook the fortress, knocking everyone to the ground. Dust and crumbling rock from the ceiling filled the room as frightened voices screamed into the night.

"That's what he can do!" the guard replied as he ran for cover. Scampering to get to his feet, Aflan called for his soldiers to come with him, leaving the group in the cell. Imperial rose brushing the dust off of her body while helping the others to their feet. She went over to Orion trying to find a way to open the stationed cuffs that secured him to the wall. Frustrated, she pounded her fist upon the metal latch.

"Allow me." Puren offered as she pulled a thin metal latch from the underside of the metal cot inside the cell. She proceeded to pick the lock that held Orion prisoner.

"There are so many things you can learn in a library." She replied with a sly smile to Silver.

A sharp click was heard, popping the cuffs and releasing Orion. He fell limply forward into Silver's waiting arms as he weakly thanked Puren. Silver placed the woran gently on the ground. Another explosion jolted the castle, causing the group to grab hold to something secure to stop from them from falling again. Silver grabbed Puren's arm gently, pulling her to the thick black bars that encaged them inside the jail.

"Do you think you can pick this lock, honeybunch?" Puren shook her head unsurely, studying the padlock that held them in the cell. After a moment she shook her head no in regret.

"The lock is too big for this small piece of metal. I need something wider to pop it open." She replied in disappointment. Silver cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. He pulled some golden utensils out of his pocket.

"They were just sitting there on the table. I thought that you would like them, honey." he explained embarrassedly.

"We'll talk about stealing later, Silver." Puren reprimanded him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Grabbing the thick golden knife, she set to work. Taking no time, she picked the padlock easily. Imperial and Puren both taking an arm, picked up Orion dragging him between them. The dog man ran after Imperial with her staff in hand.

"You're very forgetful; thank goodness I'm with you." He voiced as they made their way out of the prison. The walls around them reverberated from another powerful blast as they made their way unsteadily through the dark pathway.

"I know a quick way out." Puren yelled to Imperial and Silver over the voices of frightened servants and guards as they moved as fast as they could throughout the castle. Puren led them down a corridor that went into the kitchen. Letting go of Orion's arm, she ran over to a wall with a large brass plate upon it.

"This shaft leads outside the castle to the garbage dump. We can take it to the outside." She spoke as she pulled the brass chute door open. Imperial was the elected the first to go down the long slide. A few moments later the fox-woman followed suit. Silver sent Orion down and slid after him.

"Ugh!" Imperial sputtered from the smell of the humongous pile of rubbish she climbed through outside the castle. "The hygiene in this town must be non existent."

Silver helped Imperial lug Orion as best they could a safe distance from the commotion around the castle. After making sure Orion was safely out of range, Imperial took her staff from Silver.

"I need you to make sure Orion gets to Silos's inn outside of town." Imperial ordered. Both hesitated at the idea of leaving Auria but Imperial urged them on.

"Go," She commanded "and leave this place if I'm not back in an hour!" she raced off to the battle as Silver and Puren dragged Orion in the direction of Silos's inn.

"What are you doing, Imperial!" Silver yelled to her over the commotion.

"I have to save that little boy!' She shouted back to him, not stopping to turn to him.

Imperial used the hidden entrance to get back into the castle. Fighting her way through the hordes of panicking people coming down the catacomb stairs, she made her way to the King's chambers. There, Aflan stood by the glass case with ten guards watching on. Pulling a thin shard of glass off a necklace he wore, he stuck it inside the glass case. The looking glass lid opened slowly, presenting the paper inside. He grabbed the parchment and turned to leave, only to be stopped by the presence of Imperial. The guards drew their weapons at once and began to advance at the young lady. Aflan held his hand up to halt the proceeding defenders.

"How did you escape?" he questioned, staring at her in disbelief as he began to walk past her.

"Never mind," He recanted "Get out of my way..." Imperial boldly pointed her staff towards his chest, stopping his advancement.

"I know that little boy who is attacking this castle. If I don't do something he might die!" she replied jabbing him with her staff. Aflan backed away and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. "So? What do you want from me, foreigner?"

"I want to know why your brother would use him to attack the castle." She asked angrily eyeing the paper he held in his hand. "What so important about that piece of paper that he's after it?"

"This "paper" as you so stupidly called it, has been in the royal family for ages. It explains how achieve never-ending life, you know, immortality." He replied mockingly waving his hand daintily.

"To live forever building the supreme fighting force, soldiers that couldn't die, it's every Kings dream. I would rule the world if I could if I can get someone to translate the damn thing but I haven't perfected the act just quite right, yet. I had most of it interpreted by mages but the old farts can't get the rest. I used what I could understand in an on going experiment. "He explained to her.

Imperial eyes lit up as images flashed through her mind, the picture finally came together. "The bodies in the catacombs! You used an unknown spell on those innocent people! You use them as test subjects and when you can't control them anymore, you get rid of them by drowning them in the harbor." Imperial finished sickened by the thought.

Aflan shrugged indifferently at her. "They are in a state of suspended animation. All of them were promised riches if the test becomes successful but as you seen with your own eyes, no one could come to claim their compensation just yet."

Imperial placed the pointed end of her staff at the base of the prince's throat. The guards advanced forward with their weapons placed at her back.

"How could you take advantage of your own subjects like that?" She hissed low at him. Aflan pushed the staff away from his neck with a bored glance.

"Everyone takes advantage of something when given the chance, foreigner. Now do you want to know the rest of what I have to say or do my guards have to kill you?" He asked simply. Imperial stiffly held her hands up in a forced surrender as the prince waved the guards back. Another loud blast rocked the castle causing everyone in the room to brace themselves.

"After seeing the potential this spell had my brother wanted it. For twelve years we fought until my followers overpowered his. I was going to exile him but then I though about my father's rule. If I let my brother go, he might go to some other town and gain a bigger army and come for the scroll. The same thought must have run through his puny mind because he came to me offering an "agreement" of sorts. My men and his men both patrol equal halves of the city ordered to kill anyone attempting to leave or enter it. We figured that if we did leave someone else would come and take our scroll, so here we are" He paused to wipe his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Now, it seems that this time he just might get this spell. That little monster he has is destroying the castle and it seems I have no way of stopping him unless... "He grumbled resting his head back on his hand. "Very well, release the test subjects in the crypt. It might slow them down."

Imperial grabbed Aflan's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Are you mad? Those things will attack anything in their sight!"

Aflan pulled his arm free as he snorted at the young woman's. "Exactly! They will give me time to get away, you ninny." He began to walk off with his guards following suit. Imperial once again halted their process by stepping in the obnoxious prince's way.

"I have an idea on how you can keep the scroll and get rid of your brother at the same time. I'll need the spell, guards; some of those test subjects and you." She stopped abruptly, turning to stare him in the eye.

"And if anything hurts that 'little monster' as you so stupidly put it, I'll come back to deal with you on a personal level."

--Outside the Castle Main Gates--

Prince Gage watched the battle before him. Never in his life did he feel as powerful as he did right now! While his secondary group of followers attacked Aflan's townspeople in the city, here he stood with a group of thirty men and a child destroying his father's castle. He laughed at the irony of it all, a mere boy doing what he has been trying to do for years.

He commanded Lakaiko to send another fireball at the fortress, this time with more force then the last one. The magic guard shield the boy placed around them made sure they were protected from any harm. Men and women fell all around him as they fought with Aflan's guards. The sight of it all was wonderful! The scroll was almost in his reach, only a few feet stood between him and life never ending!

An arrow aimed for Gage's heart soared from within the fighting. Seeing the advancing dart, one of his followers, jumped in the way. The arrow missed it intended mark but just as easily sunk in to the young man's back. He turned his fading eyes to his prince and fell to his knees. Gage pushed the dying man out of his way and proceeded to walk on.

"Fool!" Gage muttered stepping over another lifeless body in his way. "You're blocking m way!"

As Gage and the remained of his men reached the castle main gate, he commanded Lakaiko to open the barred steel door. The little boy nodded solemnly, walking towards the thick metallic gate. Placing his small hands on the enormous door he let out a beastly shriek. A blinding flash of light erupted from his hands shattering the mass off of its hinges.

Aflan's guards struggled to fend off the attack but were quickly losing ground. They backed off to the inside of the castle. Gage and his men marched on into the fortress, not looking back nor helping their comrades as they fell. Inside, a different type of attack was raging. Hordes of insensible cadavers began to race towards battle, attacking both sides of fighters as they spilt out onto the town streets.

Once again, Prince Gage set his men to battle, while he walked unharmed the halls, laughing all the way. One of the dead seeing a chance to take a chunk out the prince and his ward ran up behind the two with his mouth opened wide. Lakaiko turned towards the advancing body with his blue eyes flashing. Twin bolts of lightening discharged from within the depths, shriveling the poor soul into ash before the end of it's run. Gage brushed the chard remains of the former horseman off of his sleeve and continued on.

After a few attempts by some of Aflan's guards, the men realized that there was no way to stop the onslaught from both sides. Still they battled on although they knew they were only prolonging the inevitable. Gage smiled as he thought about where his 'loving' brother would be. The young prince Gage continued onward leaving his men behind as he made his way within the chaos.

In the grand hall on the former king's throne sat a somber faced Aflan, leaning on his hand as he looked sadly at the scroll. As the battle raged on here he was, left all alone to defend for himself. Having Lakaiko destroy the iron lock that was barring the warriors out, Gage strolled towards his brother with Kaiko in tow.

"Brother! I'm delighted you allowed for me to visit the place of my birth once again but enough with the small talk. I believe you have something I want." Gage voiced with false empathy. "Give me the scroll and I'll won't hurt you...too bad." Gage grinned evilly at his brother, stroking Lakaiko's head. "Or I will have to show you the full power of my little pet."

From the shadows Imperial shouted "Now" to the guards who were also hiding. On the signal, all of the sentinels let go of the chains holding the dangerous 'test subjects' they had in tow and immediately sprung into action, pushing the dead towards Prince Gage. Six of the guards surrounded Prince Aflan while four other's begun to attack Gage and whatever wandering corpse that came to close for comfort.

Aflan rose from his seat waving his piece of the paper at his brother, as he thumbed his nose. Instantly, Gage ordered Kaiko to take care of the lot of them. Within a bright flash of light, the lifeless as well as the guards lay as charred remains. With no one to protect him Gage rushed forward, punching his brother in the face. Aflan was sent sprawling out on the ground, Gage quickly bent over his brother, snatching the parchment out of his brother's tight grip. He growled angrily after realized the paper he held was a fake. He turned his sights to Imperial who waved an identical piece of paper in the air. "Looks like we both have something each other want." Her voice wavered slightly "Give me Lakaiko back and I'll give you the scroll."

"What!" Aflan sputtered in rage "We had a deal, you filthy little strumpet! How dare you double cross me!"?

"Why would I make a deal with some girl when I can have my pet kill you all!" Gage bellowed as he made his way over to Imperial. The little boy's eyes lit up with acknowledgement of his master's voice and once again shielded them from harm.

Imperial ran to Aflan and hovered him up into the air just as the child materialized large icicles in front of his chubby little hands. Kaiko recklessly shot at the two, trying to pin Imperial and the prince in any way possible.

As the ice crystals whizzed by them, Imperial's grasp on the real scroll loosened, sending it slowly floating to the earth. Seeing the paper float gracefully in the air, Gage rushed toward it while Aflan squirmed in Imperial's arms, yelling for her to let him go. As ordered, she dropped him to the ground and the two brothers scrambled for the paper. While they were diverted, Imperial landed and rushed over to Lakaiko.

Dodging the deadly icicles he sent her way, she was able to grab him, turn him around to avoiding being targeted by another assault. She quickly pulled the hypnotic bands off of his arms. Turning him towards her and staring intensely into his face, she hoped the bands didn't have a permanent affect on him.

Lakaiko blinked unsteadily for a moment before the brightness in his eyes returned. His arms encircled Imperial with a fierce hug but the action did not calm her, there was the problem of the civil unrest within the township.

"'Silos's trouble" He voiced excitedly. "Gotta help him!" Yet his attention was diverted away from the grunts and groans of the two brothers.

Gage and Aflan continued to fight over the paper as Lakaiko began to walk towards them. A yellow aura light surrounded him once more as he made his way to the two. Imperial realized at such a close quarters, his power would not only kill the two princes but themselves in the process. She could just grab him before it happened and just leave this horrible place. No one would be the wiser.

Yet, something stirred inside of Imperial drawing her back to the voice in her dreams and the mysterious words that were written on the scroll as small bolts of lightning began to dance from under the feet of the child. He lifted his hands towards the sky, signaling the approaching doom.

"You have to decide."

"Will you fight?"

"You must choose."

Without a second thought, she finally made her choice,.

She began to chant the spell as Lakaiko's energy reached its peak.

"Gi, Life provider, o holy one. Rise before me, spirit of life eternal." She whispered within her heart.

Imperial felt warmth flood her body, as she felt disconnected from the scene before her. An amber beam of light engulfed the room, dissipating the energy Lakaiko created. A radiant golden flame appeared in the shape of a monstrous lizard. The form transformed into that of a masked woman draped in burgundy robes. Somehow time had stopped, leaving the feuding brother's in a frozen in battle. Kaiko turned to Imperial, reaching for her hand as the woman smiled at him.

"Well done." A familiar melodious spoke to Imperial. "You heeded the call of your blood and decided your destiny. Yet, you are still too weak to fight the forces after you. Continue on to gain your strength." She turned to the boy resting her hand on his cheek. "Now seek the others to regain what is yours. Obtain the dragon emblems that hold your power. You must hurry I grow weaker by the day."

Imperial took a step toward her, with her arm outstretched. "It was you! You saved me in the cave from that Chimera. You spoke to me in my dreams. You helped me, why?"

The woman sighed softly as reached for Imperial's face "I wish I time to tell you..." The woman voiced sadly, as she began to fade.

"Wait please! I still don't understand. How am I supposed to find the powers you speak of? What I'm supposed to do?" Imperial pleaded as a sudden realization hit her. "What about this town? I can't leave it like this. This all happened because of me and Kaiko!" The woman stretched out her arms and sung in a beautiful expression.

"My child, your compassion has saved this town. For you, I will grant these horrible creatures what they desire so much." The woman answered as her gaze descended upon the still frozen brothers.

Morphing back into the Lizard, the beast engulfed the brother's in a fiery brightness. Time once again moved along but not before their agonizing screams filled the room. Imperial shielded her eyes from the sight.

Kaiko reached out to the increasing radiance "mommy…" he called pleadingly, his voice unheeded by both Imperial and the woman.

A few moments later the brightness and noise from the room dimmed. Imperial beheld the two brothers now standing as stone statues, both their hands clutching to a now petrified scroll, its words erased and forever lost. She cautiously walked over the sculpture, placing her hand unsurely on the cold marble. Both of figurines eyes shot open, their pupils wide with fear.

"Now they will live forever." The sweet voice murmured to Imperial before disappearing into the night. Gathering Kaiko into her arms, Imperial slowly stepped away from the tragic scene.

Once again the castle started to shake violently as dust and rock fell all around. Imperial took to the air and fluttered out of one of the castle's shattered stained glass windows. She and Lakaiko watched the palace from above become incased in a mountain of stone.

The townsfolk astonished by the sight stopped skirmishing within the streets and watched on as the castle developed into a huge stone hill. As the dust settled, the undead disintegrated into the night air leaving the people to stare at each other unknowing what to do.

Within the confusion, the gray guard turned to a man along side him wearing ill-fitting black armor. Realizing the significance of the fallen castle, the gray sentinel removed his helmet and dropped his battle-axe. The man in the black armor detached the metal faceplate covering his head, rubbing his jaw he coyly.

"It's been a long time, Bishop." Sparks offered as he reached his hand out in a peaceful gesture. Bishop looked at the hand skeptically before grabbing the man into a fierce hug "Your right brother, it has been too long."

Seeing the display of brotherly reconciliation, another villager dropped his weapon and walked over towards an elderly woman and gave her a tight hug. Other villagers followed suit until all that had survived the deadly battle were mingling with each other.

A small smile came to Imperial's lips as she thought of the people now having the ability to come and go from the town, being able to talk to whomever they pleased. Yet that grin turned to a scowl as she fluttered to the ground. Her thoughts returned to what Lakaiko said when he came out of his trance. Placing the child upon the ground, she set her sights on the inn and Silos's cottage.

Lakaiko was correct in his statement that Silos was in trouble.

By her standards he didn't realize how much trouble he was in.


	15. Coming to Terms

Chapter Fifteen: Coming to Terms

Fat beads of sweat slickly rolled down Silver's creased brow as he tried to undetectably loosen the twine straps tightly pinning his wrist together. The way he was laying on the floor gave him a great view of where everyone was for the moment. The black-garbed guard in front of him continued to hold his sharpened blade to young Aranda's exposed neck. Puren was sitting on the couch in the Inn's main hall, muttering a string of unladylike curses to herself, while the unfortunate Orion was left lying on the front desk. Out of the whole lot of them, Silos had the worst position lying faced down with iron arm and leg cuffs holding him into submission.

Aranda's scared sobs and Orion's pained moans were the only thing allowing Silver to hold on to his scattered thoughts. They were ambushed as soon as they stepped foot in the inn with Orion. He and Puren barely had enough time to give a quick overview of what was going on before the black guards jumped into action.

The Gage's captain wasn't a fool by any means of the word. He had seen Silos on many occasions when he held council with the younger prince. Although everyone in Gage's militia knew of Silos's quite, timid nature, his massive size alone still scared some of his fellow brethren into silence when he came around.

The Head guard knew he wouldn't have an ice toad's chance in Hades if he ran in with his sword ablaze in the sun against the armadillo. So he opted for the next best thing, take him by surprise by holding his only child hostage, while the other two sentinels he brought with him offered aid once things got rough. After he made Silos lock himself into the iron bands, the guards went around the room securing the others. After the lockdown, the captain placed one of the older guardsmen in front of the house as a look out until the deed was done.

"Isn't this cozy." He voiced, edging the sharp sword into the sensitive skin of Aranda's throat. Hazily watching the frightened child, Orion moaned louder from the desk he lay upon, trying to draw attention away from the upset child. As the moaning increased, the Head guard became more and more visibly upset.

"Tomas, do something to shut him up!" The captain yelled at the younger, using his unoccupied hand to point at the Woran. The sentry jumped up and saluted his officer. "Sir, yes, sir! I will follow your orders immedi..."

"Leave off that and just shut him up!" the commanding officer shouted. The sentry apologized and went about, finding a cloth napkin in his quick search. He then shoved the material in the hurt Woran's mouth, muffing the groaning.

"That's better." The Officer replied staring hard at Puren, who at that moment whispered a little to loudly who she though he was a son of. After grabbing the child a little tighter from the barb the Head guard yelled to the outside sentry to come in and report.

An older looking soldier marched inside the inn and saluted "Sir, it's like these citizens have reported. I do not hear the clangs of metal or the screams of battle but the voices of laughter and singing coming from the town. If I may suggest, I think we should leave these civilians and report back to town."

"What!" The captain bellowed incredulously "Leave? I don't know what is going on inside the city walls, soldier but I intend to carry out our leader's orders before we go anywhere. Back to your post." The elder saluted, and then walked out to his place of duty.

Silos cleared his throat turning his head to the side to speak, drawing the attention of the officer.

"For my services, Prince Gage gave me permission to leave the city without fear of retaliation. I don't understand why he would send you after me." The head guard snorted at his sentence.

"Think Silos!" He laughed at his simple mindedness. "Did you really think that he would just let you leave out of here as easily as that? You've seen and heard too much just to walk away. It would have been stupid and dangerous of him to let you go. Doing so would have placed his and our lives in more danger." The guard finished shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know how you did it but that kid you found was the gear we needed to get things in motion. We'll have that spell in no time thanks to him." The guard added as he stared coolly into the male armadillo's eyes.

Silver's ears perked up at the mention of the word 'kid'. He turned to Silos with a suspicious glare in his eyes. Silos did his best to shift his gaze from the dog-man. Thinking back to the destruction he had witness within the city, Silver gave him a puzzled look.

"Is whom he speaks of the same child attacking the castle? Just how did he get in Gage's possession, Silos?" Silver asked slowly. Silos exhaled a deep breath, giving a brief story of how he took Lakaiko to Prince Gage. As the story went on Silver became more and more beside himself.

"Do you realize how many innocent lives were taken because of what you've done!" he spat at the armadillo, Silos grimaced at the words.

"You think I didn't consider that? We worked side by side long ago, Silver, but the war changed things! I had to look out for Aranda and me. Prince Gage promised me that if I gave him something that would help him gain control of Auria, I could take Aranda and leave this gods-forsaken town." he replied heatedly

"He was able to get me a small area of land to farm in outside of the city. Granted, I was never to into any other towns and I had to check in with him every day, I was freer than any of you fools living within the walls. Prince Gage gave me more than Aflan could ever do and he gave it to me all on a promise. I only had to think of a way to help him get that damn scroll." Silos reasoned with the dog man.

"Now he repays you by sending his guards to murder you and your daughter." Silver retorted quietly.

Aranda, hearing the words her father spoke sobered up. An expression of hurt flashed upon her face.

"Daddy, is that true?" she questioned him so gently "Did you give Kaiko to Prince Gage?" Silos nodded to his daughter with a feeble smile.

"Yes, baby, I did it for us. I did it so we can get out of here, so we can buy some real farmland for ourselves. Remember how I told you one day we were going to leave here and go far away and..." Tears once again streamed down Aranda's chubby face.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of gotten better daddy. Now he has to hurt because of helping me?" She reasoned simply. Puren lowered her head at the child's simple sentence. The powerful words had reduced her to tears. Silos looked at his daughter then turned his head once again.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. It was the only way." He replied but the words fell on deaf ears. The head guard grunted at the Armadillo's situation.

"Soon as the other one you talked about comes back, I take all of you out of your misery." He declared looking at the small coo-coo clock on the wall.

Silver tried to rest his arms, which were now aching from the bound position they were in. Brooding, he gazed at Silos. He hoped to the heavens Imperial somehow escaped from the warring town safely. Then as he watched the captain began to tie Aranda up to ready her for execution, he wished he had stayed in the bathroom to begin with.

--Some distance away from Silos's inn-- --

Imperial remember what the child recounted to her after she removed the hypnobands Gage used to confine him. The situation seemed bleak for her friends anyway she looked at it. If she goes to the inn, they all would be killed but if she doesn't go the guard would assume she was lost in the battle and probably kill the rest anyway.

"Damned if I do, Damned if I don't." she thought to herself.

She hated tight situations like this. Imperial wished that Orion was here to save the day but now he was in need of help and she didn't have a clue as what to do. She leaned her staff against her forehead to help her concentrate. How can she save them without losing anyone in the process? By what Kaiko told her about Gage's directions to his head guard, time was of the essence. The child watched her as she gently tapped the orb against her head.

"'Perial," He offered, "I'll help." His soft voice startled her briefly, it would take her sometime to get use to it, she reasoned with herself. Imperial glanced at him with a smile on her face. She shook her head no as she patted his shoulder lightly.

"I know you can Kaiko, but I put you in danger once before and I'm not about to do it again." She replied. Suddenly Lakaiko clenched his hands into fists and shut his eyes tightly. A moment later his lips began to move ever so slightly, as if he was having a conversation. Imperial watched him intently as he continued on growing more upset as the minutes passed. Abruptly, he opened his eyes and turned towards her.

"'Perial, I'll help." He voiced fiercely to her. "Or they'll die!"

Imperial stared at the boy for a moment before looking towards the road that led to the inn. The way he spoke to her sent shivers down her spine. She didn't understand why but she knew he was right, and then it hit her like a thunderbolt. He had received a message! Problem was she didn't have the time to ask him who of what spoke to him.

Looking off in the distance once again, she realized they would need a diversion to catch the officer off guard. Not only that but she had to take into consideration that there might be more than one guard around the inn. Remembering the healing herbs that she brought with her to the town in her pouch, a quick plan formed in her brain.

--Back at the inn --

The captain ordered Tomas to have everyone down on the floor in a kneeling position as he prepared for their execution. The other foreigner was taking too long to come back and these traitors had to be executed sooner than later.

'Whoever else was to come has to be dead from the battle." the officer reckoned with himself. "If not he or she will be dealt with at another time."

Silver and Puren huddled close as Aranda and Silos knelt near to each other. The two guards took their positions; both withdrew sharp swords from out of his sheath. It would be quick and simple, just slice off their heads and off they would go to back to town...

A loud crash of glass sounded behind them disrupted their swings. Surprised by the noise, the officer jerked back in time to avoid a large rock sent at his head. The bright face of Lakaiko could be seen through the broken pane.

"Bpppppppppppp!" He blew a raspberry at the captain as he stuck his thumbs into his ears and wiggled his fingers. The officer, enraged at the little imp, called for the elder guard that was supposed to be patrolling the outside parameter to get the child. When the other sentry didn't respond, Tomas was ordered outside to give chase.

With a swift timed blow, Imperial's orbed staff came crashing down upon Tomas's uncovered head, knocking him unconscious. In an odd way, she felt she owed Prince Aflan a thank you for showing her that move when she was imprisoned.

The other guard wasn't that hard to subdue either. All she did was coax him away from the inn by making some noises. He followed the sounds and when he was far enough she hit him the same way. Imperial hoped this more experienced soldier would fall for the same cheep tricks.

The officer regained his composure and took a battle stance as he stared furiously at her.

"It looks like the last foreigner has decided to join our party. Don't worry I'll make your death quick!"

Imperial twirled her staff as the Head guard gave a yell moving forward. Imperial stood waiting for the right moment to attack. When the guard raised his sword to land his death strike, her other hand hidden behind her back surged forward, tossing a hand full of crushed healing herbs into his face. Blinded by the leafy flakes, the officer gave an anguished roar as he stumbled back. Seeing her chance to defeat her opponent, Imperial quickly retaliated.

"Wind!" she commanded, pointed her staff at the guard. Her sea-blue green hair whipped about as a blast of wind blew around her. The powerful gust blasted the captain to the other side of the inn, knocking him onto the wooden wall. He slid down wall and landed in a motionless heap as the spell died down.

Imperial ran over to Silver and quickly undid his binds. Silver rubbed his aching wrists, then using the rope that held him and the others went about to secure the two unconscious guards. He looked over to Imperial and gave her a grand smile as Lakaiko ran to her from his hiding place outside the inn.

"You're safe!" He announced proudly to everyone. Silver smiled warmly at the child as he finished securing a knot around the out cold officer's hands.

"I don't think we would have made it without your help, little one." Silver laughed at the child. Puren knelt down near Silver, throwing her arms around her lover's neck and embracing him passionately.

"Oh my love bun, my sweetie pie, you were so brave throughout all of this. Later I'll show you my gratitude for coming to rescue me." She smiled seductively at him. Silver's ears perked up as a wide grin came across his face. Puren leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes opened wide as he raised his eyebrow in surprise. He nodded slowly as he reflected on the thought and smiled brightly in agreement. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, She secretly began to pocket the unused portions of rope, giving Silver a sexy wink.

Aranda waddled over to Lakaiko as Silver went to unlock her father from his bonds, giving him fierce hug from behind, nearly choking him in the process. Silos thanked the dog man as he got to his feet and walked off to the Woran.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Lakaiko. Now you and me can play together all the time." She voiced happily as she raised him off of the floor swinging him in the process.

Silver smiled at the two as his sights landed on Silos speaking soft words of apology to Orion as he removed his gag. He turned to see Imperial's wings turn blood red as she too watched him lean over the woran.

Hearing quickened footsteps against the hardened wood floor, Silos turned to see who coming up behind him and was met with a hard swinging staff to the face. He stumbled back from the blow but did not fall to the ground.

Although shocked from the onslaught, Silos did nothing in defense. Aranda seeing her father being assaulted let go of Lakaiko. Aranda began to move towards her father's only to be held back by Silver. Imperial raised her staff to smack him again only to be stopped by Puren holding on with all of her might to the weapon.

"Let go, Puren." Imperial's chest heaved furiously. "This is between me and him." Puren persisted in her stance, stepping in front of the lumbering beast. She looked searchingly into Imperial's eyes.

"No Imperial, it between all of us but now is not the time to take action..." She softly scolded.

Imperial glowered at her roughly pushing Puren out of the way as offered another blow to the crestfallen armadillo. Puren grabbed Imperial's arms as she raised the staff once again. The two began to scuffle.

"Puren, Get out of my way!" Imperial voiced through clenched teeth as the fox continued to tussle with her. After a brief struggle Puren finally wrestled the staff from Imperial's hands.

"He nearly got all of us killed!" Imperial shouted at Puren, shoving her once again. Pointing a judging finger at him, she continued, "Innocent people were slaughtered on account of him and you're taking his defense. How can you stand on his side knowing what he did?"

Puren threw the staff to the side as she moved her face within an inch of Imperial's. "Because he did it out of love for his child! He wanted nothing more than to see Aranda live and blossom in a place where she didn't have to worry about civil wars, stupid laws or selfish dictators! Yes, his actions were wrong but he was given an opportunity and he took it, like anyone of use would have done in his place. What if it were you and this boy in his position? How far would have gone Imperial? To what lengths would you have run to gain Gage or Aflan trust in order to see him safe?"

Imperial's eyes brimmed with angry tears as she turned her head away from Puren's words. What would she have done if it were Kaiko in Aranda's place? What if she was living in this war torn town, under the rule of not one but two tyrants. What would she have done? In her heart she already knew the ugly truth of the matter.

"That wasn't fair, Puren!" she hissed, as Aranda broke free from Silver's hands and clutched to her father's waist watching Imperial.

"You better pray to the gods that we never cross paths again!" Imperial turned from Silos disgusted, grabbing Lakaiko in her arms she marched upstairs to her room, slamming her door.

Silos rubbed his jaw, clutching his daughter to his waist with his other hand. He was more shocked than hurt by the assault. "Thanks, I owe you one..." He began only to have Puren raise her hand to stop his apology. She moved towards him with her arms folded across her chest, rage written all over her face.

"How dare you offer me thanks!" she fired back. "They trusted you. The boy saved Aranda and in return you threw them to the wolves. Because of you, Imperial had to put her life on the line not only to save her friend but our lives as well, ones you placed in danger in the first place. You know, if I wasn't a believer of the gods, I would tell you exactly what I think of you right now!" She finished racing towards the stairs slamming another bedroom door.

Orion coughed unexpectedly as Silver walked over to him. He was somewhat awake, but still in pretty bad shape. He would require someone to give him medical treatment if he was expected to be in the clear of the night. Orion glanced up at Silver's brooding face, then closing his eyes once again.

"All... this over... paper. " He gasped harshly. Silver glanced worried at the Woren.

"You shouldn't talk. You need to keep up your strength until we can find a healer. Just rest right now." He whispered softly to him.

Orion nodded his head no slowly, his face filled with remorse as he continued on. "All...of this, everythingthat happened ...started because...of me. I led Kaiko...and... Imperial here. I'm...the...one they...should be...angry with. All those...people...dying over a piece...of paper. I'm the one... that allowed it...to happen. It's... not... Silos's fault. I gave... him... the weapon..." He whispered.

"No," Silver strained out a reply "You only came here for some help and we took advantage of you. You are not the blame for this war, Orion, the ones who led the residents of this town are. You can not blame yourself for the evil of others..."

When Orion didn't reply, Silver realized that the hurt Woran had fallen unconscious. Silver gave a deep sigh as ran upstairs to tell Puren he was going to town to find a healer for the Woran. As he made his way to town his thoughts wandered over the events of what just happened.

Within the span of one day, he has seen more and done more than he ever had in his whole life. It was exhilarating. Everything that happened in this one day, the end of the civil war, the deaths of the princes, the liberation of Auria, it all centered around a single child.

Silver laughed to himself as the thought crossed his mind. He wondered where this unlikely trio would take him next in the world...


	16. A Criminal's Humanity and Old Wounds

Chapter Sixteen: A Criminal's Humanity and Old Wounds Reopened

Carefully eyeing the brazen young woman riding the Arabian horse in front of him, Evenson's mind began to wander back to his days in the Alliance. Back then, a quest like this would have been run of the mill. Find the enemy, strategize the attack, defeat the enemy, and then take the spoils, it would all be the same.

All the battles, the bloodshed, everything the Alliance did were for the sake of safety and protection of the civilians around the continent. Well, that was the reason Commander Kenneth gave to his soldiers. Back then, that simple explanation was good enough for Evenson. Back then when his father spoke; all he said was law and that was good enough.

But things change.

Her head steadily looked forward, never turning back once to see if he was still following her. Juri's persona dripped with poise, almost to the point of conceitedness. Yet, it didn't bother him; he knew that type of attitude well. He bore it for most of his young life when he was a soldier. Shaking his head slightly, he traveled on, wrapped within the dark thoughts of his earlier days.

The pungent smell of sulfur and charred wood welcomed Evenson's nostrils as his horse trotted through the forest clearing towards the town of Avolon. As soon as Juri and he entered the town's gates, the prevalent destruction could be seen.

"I've received accounts that this is where the beast was first seen." She informed Evenson as she carried on. "Looks like the reports were accurate."

A few of the townsfolk could be seen sifting through the burnt wreckage, trying to salvage anything possible. Others were seen dragging and mounting piles of burnt wood in the middle of the town's square to help with the rebuilding process. Looking about, Evenson glanced at the distraught faces of the people. Their fear and uneasiness did nothing to lurch the jaded heart in his chest.

"You still don't believe the monster of legend walks the earth?" Juri voiced stiffly as she pointed towards a group of mourners "Look at them, ask them who are laying to rest their friends and family if the fiend exist."

The iciness in her voice caused Evenson to give Juri a heated glare "Monsters come in many forms, my lady. Just ask the commander you served under." He returned just as stiffly.

Giving him a hard glare she dug her heels into her horse's sides and trotted away towards some of the villagers in the distance. Coming upon an items shop, Evenson dismounted his horse and tied him to the wooden post in front of the store. Leaning upon the shop's wall, he inconspicuously observed the activities of the townspeople, watching and waiting to see if something or someone would grab his attention.

He didn't have to wait long before he noticed a female ox with three young children walking briskly towards a makeshift shrine near the edge of the square's fountain. In one of her hands she was carrying a bouquet of wildflowers; in the other she held the youngest of the children. Evenson continued to observe them, deciding not to disturb them for the moment seeing she was in the mist of praying.

He could easily tell that she was upset by the way her shoulder's jerked sporadically. When the ox woman finally placed the flowers on the ground, Evenson made his move. Her soft sobs filled the air around them as he approached. Her children watched their mother in silence as she continued to cry. Offering his handkerchief, Evenson began to gently interrogate the bereaved woman.

"What a tragedy. I can't believe this happened." He announced with feigned remorse as he looked at the flowers lying on the town marble tiles. "So many people lost..."

"I can't believe that he is gone," The ox woman continued to sob softly "He was only trying to get some money so we could eat..."

Evenson nodded his head slightly as he bent down to the woman's level "You lost your husband?"

"Yes, I lost my love but," She offered tenderly "but they, they have lost their father." she sadly added hugging her children close. "They don't understand, and I can't explain it."

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am." Evenson added sincerely as he stood, placing his hand on the ox woman's broad shoulders. It was easy for him to understand the loss of a spouse, especially when they are murdered.

She turned to look at him, fresh tears caused her eyes to shine "After I had the baby, I was so sick, I couldn't leave the bed. Doctor visits cost us so much that we could hardly make ends meet. Ye'sho worked two jobs in order to keep food on the table." She looked towards the wildflowers as the tears fell.

"He worked so many hours that he hardly slept but we still need more money. He began to steal from people. I told him it was wrong to take from others, but he would say every time before going out 'this will be the last one, I swear.' He never meant to hurt any one. He stole for me; he stole in order for us to live. "An uncontrollable sob racked her thick frame but it quickly turned to heavy coughing.

"He was wrong for attacking that young girl, I admit that." She explained emotionlessly, staring off in to the horizon "but he didn't deserve to die the way that he did. That little blue haired boy turned into a dragon and burned him to death. He burned him without a second thought. He didn't even have a chance to redeem himself. All I had left of Ye'sho was dust, nothing more. I couldn't even bury him and after all is said and done I won't be able to feed my babies."

Evenson reached into his leather pouch and withdrew a medium casing of zenny. Reaching for this ox woman's arm he gently placed the prized parcel within her hand. When she began to object, he held up his hand, silencing her. "By telling me about husband, you have helped me in my quest. Please take this as a token of my appreciation." Evenson replied, squeezing the woman's hand.

Thanking him profusely for his gift she stood with her children and went off to the items shop. Watching the widow walk off, Evenson's mind went into overdrive. She spoke of a young woman and a child with blue hair. "Could this be the 'blue seed' Maya wanted him and Juri to find?" Evenson thought to himself as he made his way through the town.

--Another part of town--

Juri watched as the tired man and his family continued to drag the charred remains of their house towards the town square. The sight of the blackened wood, the burnt smell of the wood made her queasy. The sounds of the wood splinting, the men and women shouting to each other, the on going crying, made her jump as the commotion sent her reeling back into her own past.

--The Kingdom of Winlan, in the past-- -

GO!" Cryden, her father yelled, pushing her on to the upstairs of their house "You and your mother climb out of the window when the chance comes. Me and your brother will follow." Although she heard the urgency in his voice, Juri's feet refused to move as she stood in fear.

The winlanian townspeople were pushing and kicking against the doors of her house, calling for the cleansing of the Winlan kingdom. Her brother was still trying to barricade the back door but was beginning to lose the battle against the gaining opposition.

"Father!" Royce cried out " I can't hold on any longer!"

"You must! Your sister's life depends on your strength!" He called back to his son.

"GIVE US THE OMEN!" a voice called from the darkness.

"SHE WILL CAUSE WINLAN'S DOWNFALL, SHE MUST BE SCRAFICED!" another voice called out.

"DEATH! DEATH TO THE OMEN!" another voice as three arms broke through a crack in the front door, grabbing her father be the neck and arms. Fighting them off, Cryden shouted through the door. "Leave us be! We have done nothing wrong!"

Turning towards his motionless daughter, he screamed, "Damn it, Juri! Run!"

With this she raced up the stairs into the waiting arms of her mother. Io shielded her daughter's ears from the increasing pounding and shouting from downstairs. Realizing there was nowhere in the house for her to hide her daughter from the group of renegades, she began to pull on the thick wooden boards that barricaded her bedroom window they had nailed in a few hours earlier.

"SMOKE THEM OUT!" came the increasing cries from the ferocious group.

Fire lit clubs smashed through the boarded windows igniting the wooden floor instantly. Hearing the screams of her husband and son, Io immediately ran to the steps to see the whole first floor ablaze. The townspeople seeing the house catch fire, turned their attentions immediately from killing the girl, to trying to save the "normal" family inside.

"WATER! Someone bring water!" voices shouted from the outside.

"ROYCE! CRYDEN! NO! Oh the gods, NO!" Io shrieked as the fire began to spread upstairs. Juri wailed helplessly as she watched from the top of the stairs with her mother. Grabbing her remaining child, Io raced back to the window in her bedroom desperately hoping to climb to safety.

Io and Juri hasten to pull the wooden planks down. A terrifying heat and choking thick black smoke filled the room quickly, disorientating the mother and daughter. Coughing, Juri turned within the smoke to hazily see ruby and golden flames quickly coming toward where her and her mother stood. Juri's head was beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen, when her mother pulled down the last board blocking their escape. Using her hands, Io broke the glass from out of the windowpane, trying to lift her child to the safety of the outside. Weakened from the smoke and heat, Io struggled to lift her daughter to the pane. Juri began to scream in pain as the heat from the flames began to lick at her skin.

Without a second thought, Io spread her white wings shielding Juri from the blaze. The flames danced in a sickening wave upon her soft delicate feathers, causing her to screech out in horrific pain. The disgusting smell of singed skin and feathers filled Juri's nostrils. With a inner strength to protect the one she loved, Io lifted her daughter to the safety of the outside.

"MOTHER!" She screamed as she reached out for her. Io clung to the hand offered as Juri pulled with all of her might.

"MOTHER!" those firm hands that held her tight allowing her to live, suddenly let go. Leaving Io to stand within the flames. Like a beautiful angle falling from grace, her mother continued to stand there with her wings stretched to protect her remaining child.

"Run, Juri." was the last words she heard as she saw her mother finally crumble to the smoldering floor. Suddenly two men appeared on the roof of her house. Not wanting to leave her mother, Juri hesitated briefly until she noticed while one of the men carried a bucket of water the other carried a metal spear in his hand.

"Please save my mother!" Juri cried out as she climbed down the side of her house. She ran with all her might as some of the townsmen gave chase.

"NO!" Juri screamed as firm hand began to tighten upon her shoulder. She deftly twisted the hand that rested upon her body. Flinging the assailant to the ground she quickly straddled him, unsheathing her crossbow and pointing it directly their jugular vein.

Evenson's questionable gaze penetrated hers as he looked up into her sweating face. Breathing heavily, she came back into focus. Gaining her composure, she finally recognized the man she was sitting astride as that of her associate. Offering no apologies, she stared down at him her face frozen with hostility.

"Be advised, Evenson." she whispered dangerously "The next time you touch me without me giving you acceptance, I will not take it so lightly."

Evenson never took his eyes off of hers as she stood and walked off in the distance. Sitting up on the marble ground, he rubbed the imprinted mark on his neck and began to question what exactly he got himself in.

Standing up, he dusted off his clothes, walking away from the inquisitive stares and whispers of the surrounding townsfolk. He finally had found a lead on this 'blue seed' monster and was nearly killed in the process of relaying the information to his 'partner'. He saw his father in her actions and that thought alone made his stomach churn. How could he work with someone so willing to spill his blood? As if she was reading his mind, Juri turned around and stared into Evenson's face. It was as if she was almost challenging him to step over the line she drew for him. They glared at each other, both not willing to stand down.

Never again will he consider the feelings of others until this mission is completed. Never again will he let his guard down around Juri, not for a moment. Never again...

"The next time you draw a weapon against me, I will not hesitate to do the same." He voiced coldly, loud enough for her to hear.

She nodded once, agreeing to his terms. She turned back around and continued to walk away into the horizon.

Evenson snorted to himself, as he walked back towards his horse still tied to the item's shop post. For the moment he needed to get as far away as possible from Juri before he made good on his threat. He then changed his mind as he went to find bedding for the night.

It was going to be a long trip.


	17. Revelations: Woran Style

Chapter 17: Revelations, Woren style

Once I'm on my feet, we'll come up with a new plan to find some information on dreams, okay?" Orion offered as he sat up on the bed. "To tell the truth, I don't want to step foot in another library anytime soon."

During the days he was out of commission, Orion's wounds were healing well thanks to Imperial's curative potions. The town of Auria was too healing from its time under tyranny. Some of the townspeople that decided to stay were in the process of electing a new government to rule over them. Some of the local fishermen and boaters had once again taken up to using the old pier. Even the guards who were sent to kill Silos and the others came to terms with the changes and opted to become the newly appointed law enforcement to the town. So far things seemed to be looking up.

Imperial turned towards the Woran holding another mixed batch of healing herbs and berries within a fresh bandage in her hand. Unwrapping the soiled one that covered the oozing cut on his arm, she gently rubbed the concoction on his furry skin. While she did, new issues arose in her mind, bothering her. The day after the fall of the brothers, Lakaiko began to act strange around her. Although he began to speak again, it wasn't more than five words at the most and that was the least of the problems.

Once in the middle of the night she caught Kaiko leaning over the Cat-man with his small hand placed on the slumbering Woran's forehead. When she asked what he was doing, Kaiko simply shook his head and walked off, offering her nothing in explanation.

Also, she couldn't understand why Lakaiko wouldn't use his power to completely restore Orion. It seemed easy enough for him when he saved her when they were Avolon. Yet, he refused to do so when she asked him.

"Hey Orion," Imperial glanced at the cat as she continued with her ministrations "have you noticed anything different about Kaiko? I mean about the way he has been acting lately?"

Cocking his head to the side the Woran offered a slight nod. "No not really. He seems to be the same to me, why do you ask?"

Shrugging her shoulders she gave a short laugh. "I guess I'm being silly, forget I asked."

Orion bowed his head a bit as he watched Imperial finish her attention on his arm. As Imperial rewrapped his dressing, Orion gently touched her hand.

"I never thanked you for saving my life." He voiced silently. "I would have died in that cell if you didn't come for me."

Imperial checks, as well as her wings, turned a bright red. She timidly bent her head away from his bright cat eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, not after you saved me an Kaiko twice." She replied softly. "What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

Orion could only produce a half smile at the reply. Both turned their heads when the small patter of footsteps was heard running up the staircase. Lakaiko rushed into the room and into the arms of Imperial. Lakaiko grinned at Imperial.

"What now?" he questioned her, looking up at her.

Imperial's fell as she listened to the child's simple request. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Even if she wanted to, Imperial couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, not yet.

"I don't know, Kaiko," she began with a forced smile upon her face. "We have to take care of some important business now." Lakaiko stared naively into her eyes, his bright grin fading.

"No, don't wanna." he uttered sadly.

Orion reached for the boy's hand gaining his attention. "Hey, you can't go home yet, I just asked Imperial if she would like to take you to see the harvest festival in Bolo. During this time there are fireworks almost every night. There are fairs, fishing contests, and so many other things to see there..."

Lakaiko nodded his head no as he turned to Orion. "I wanna go see Reia!" he pouted as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Flabbergasted, Orion quickly withdrew his hand and sat up as well as he could. Giving the child a suspicious look he leaned forward "How do you know my sister's name?"

Kaiko gave the Woran an innocent peek as he began to clap his hands slowly in his lap. Reaching for the child's chin he lifted the boy's face to meet his own eyes. "How do you know my sister's name? Answer me, kid!" The child shied away from the cat as Imperial stood with the child in her arms.

"What the hell Orion? He probably overheard you say it or something! No need to scare him over it!" She huffed defensively at the cat.

Orion sunk back in to the fluffy pillow of the down bed he laid upon "There is no way he overheard me speak her name, Imperial. A deserter of the clan can never speak the names of their people! It's forbidden." He answered gruffly.

"Reia's near a mblem, 'perial." Lakaiko offered touching her face. Imperial placed the boy on the floor and kneeled to his level. Placing her hands over his shoulders, Imperial offered the child a kind smile. "How do you know, Kaiko? How do you know Reia is near a emblem?"

Kaiko touched the middle of his forehead "I seened it here." He then turned to Orion offering an apologetic look. "Seened it in 'rion head." An understanding "oh" erupted from Imperial as she turned to the Woran.

"I forgot he could give and receive other people's thoughts too. That's why he didn't want to heal you completely. If he did, he couldn't see your thoughts when you were unconscious. He must have seen your sister when he touched your head that night."

""What in the name of all that is logical are you talking about?" The Woran sulked. Imperial tried to offer an explanation only to give up after Orion gave her the same "look" he gave her before when she tried to tell him about Lakaiko turning into a dragon.

"We go see Reia, 'perial?" Lakaiko jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands.

Imperial could only nod yes at the child for the moment. He gave her legs a tight hug. He then raced away downstairs into the main room of the inn.

"Did you lose all your reasoning skills?" The cat bellowed from the bed. "We can't go to the Woren camp!"

Orion turned his head sharply away from Imperial. "I'm in exile, a defector by clan law! They would kill me before I had a chance to step foot into the territory."

"I know what defector means, Orion" Imperial offered just as sharp "but there is a new factor that comes into play, there might be an dragon emblem nearby. We must go to the Woren camp to make sure."

Orion jumped up on the bed, staring disbelievingly at the feisty creature. "Are you crazy? Did you not hear me when I said my people will kill us if you step foot in my homeland! By the gods, didn't you get enough of that type of talk in this screwed up town!?"

The woran swallowed hard as he glared at the young woman. "Imperial, you don't understand. I never told you at my house the events that caused me to leave the camp. The youth in my land have to go through a rite of passage, a battle to prove their worth. We fight until two of the strongest are left standing. Then those two are then forced to battle for the position of Woran elder. There can only be one Woran elder so they fight until only one remains alive."

"The year of our passage, my sister and I were chosen as the strongest." He explained impassively. "I order to win I would have had to kill her. I didn't give her a choice, I gave her the position as elder when I threw down my vandelblade and left the combat circle. The reigning elder called the act cowardice and exiled me from the camp."

Imperial moved closer to the bed. "I understand your reasons why but we still need to go there. If what Kaiko saw in your dreams is accurate we have to make sure." she replied ignoring his outburst "We have to go."

"There's no "we have to go." this time, Imperial." Orion explained simply "We will not go to the Woren camp."

Placing her hands upon her hips with her reddening wings fanning out angrily "What do you mean 'we will not go'? The lady from the monster's cave told me this is what I should be looking for and you are going to sit there and say no! Well, hell on that!"

Orion's eyes flashed dangerously "We can't go, just leave it as that..."

"Listen cat! You have another thing coming to you if you think we're just going to sit here while you put your nose into some dusty old book to come up with a half brained plan, when we can go follow up on hot lead telling us where we should go!" she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"We are going to Bolo, where I know of a diviner who could help you!" The Woran growled heatedly "At least this time, my actions can keep you two safe. I will not place you or Lakaiko's life in danger again by having you go into a deathtrap! There is no more to be said on the topic!"

"Orion, whether you say so or not, Kaiko and I are going to the camp with or without you!" She growled just as angrily with her fist balling.

With a deafening snarl Orion grabbed both Imperial's arm, flipping her unto the bed. He restrained both her arms above her head as he pounced on her. A startled gasp tore from her lips when his face rested a few inches above hers, his sharp teeth barred.

"Let me go! You...you pervert!" She hissed dangerously.

"Listen Imperial." Orion gained his composure to speak softly but in a firm manner. "My people are talented, masterful hunters; It's been in our blood since the first Woran walked upon the planet. Worens not only hunt to survive but for the sport of it. Anyone or thing foolish enough pass through their territory are considered open game and are hunted. I refuse to have your blood on my hands..."

The young woman buckled her hips; taking advantage of the Woran's still weakened state. Flipping him over onto his back, Imperial peered into his eyes as her long hair encircled his face.

"This is not about if I think I can take care of myself or that I think you're being a stubborn ass! This is about something bigger than us. In order to figure out what's going on, we have to stick together! Either we go to the Woren camp willingly or me and Kaiko will kick your butt!"

"I said no, woman!" Orion replied crossly through clenched teeth.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your uh...conversation." Silver cleared his throat in mock discomfort as he knocked upon the doorframe, causing quarreling two to look up quickly. "But I and everyone else downstairs, couldn't help to overhear your conversation."

Realizing the awkward position they were in, Imperial promptly hopped off of the woran. Embarrassed and frustrated, she turned away from the raised eyebrows of the dog man in order to straighten her disarrayed dress. Orion moved back to his former position on the bed, clearing his throat.

"I usually don't eavesdrop on people but I couldn't help hear what you two were saying. I think Imperial is right in this case, Orion. We need to stick together as a team..."

"We?" The Woran and young woman voiced at the same time. Orion smacked his forehead with his hand as a noisy sigh escaped his body.

"I can't believe this. Now you want to come along too? Why can't you people see reason? This would be a quest to our graves."

Imperial smiled brightly as a thought crossed her mind. She placed her arm around Silver's shoulder. "I think it great that he wants to come along. His great sniffing ability might come in handy during our travel." Imperial hoped to the gods that the dog-man would take the bait, giving her a chance to out talk Orion in the process.

Silver glanced up into the face of the young woman beaming, "Well, I don't like to brag but you know..."

Bingo!

Imperial nodded yes to his inquiry, the dog man began to rub his paws in delight. "She knows her stuff, doesn't she? I can see who the leader in this group is. My awesome sense of smell would love to accompany you on your journey, Imperial, Orion." He offered happily to the Woran.

Orion gave Silver an annoyed glance before turning his attentions back to Imperial. "Damnation! No matter what I say you're not going to listen to reason, are you?" he questioned stiffly.

"No." came her even reply.

"Even when you are putting your lives in danger, you still want to go?" Orion grilled her.

"Hello we've been there and done that. When you said you wanted to study Kaiko and me you made the decision to join our group, no if ands or buts about it. You already proved that we need you and you need us. So you're going to have to accept the fact that we're a team, Orion. "Imperial replied simply.

Orion gave a defeated glimpse at Silver who answered back "I agree with what she just said. Three mature adults are better than two when it comes to traveling."

"It will be a long voyage across the inner sea, you know." Orion gave one last try to change their mind.

"I never been to the outer seas, I always wanted to go, even when I was a pup." Silver interjected at the statement.

Imperial shrugged with a slight smile on her lips "How about it, cat?" Orion gave a conquered sigh. Shaking his head in dismay he added, "And what about Lakaiko?"

"He comes along with us, of course!" Imperial countered, "I've taken him this far, why stop now?"

Orion shook his head once again "Well, it looks like our merry band has grown from three to four. Welcome to the team, Silver."

The Dog-man moved towards the Woran and gave his good hand a vigorous handshake. Turning to Imperial he gave her the same gesture and then dashed down the inn stairs. Orion leaned his head back upon the bed frame and stared up towards the ceiling for a few seconds. Looking at Imperial he gave a small grim smile.

"We're going to have to stock up for this trip. Use my bag of zenny to buy the appropriate items we need for travel. If you have enough money left over, have my battle glove upgraded by one of the silversmiths."

"Orion, why do you want your weapon upgraded?" Imperial questioned hesitantly.

A dangerous fire danced within his eyes. "There will be some unfinished business I will have to attend to once we arrive."

--(Somewhere in the world)--

Alone in revered glory, sat an aging man atop a pearl throne. With his palm pressed lightly against his face, he stared intently into the floating gray chrysm orb before him. A fading, dimly lit image of other beings speaking filled the sphere. In a few moments his only link to the outer regions would close forever, leaving him a permanent resident on this foul planet. The thought saddened him greatly as the soft twinkling of shattering glass reverberated in his ears. There wasn't much time left for "The Awakening", the destruction of his treasured viewer was proof of that.

Feeling another presence close by the mature man waved his hand over the ball. It gently floated over to its resting place within the carved wall atop a thick violet pillow. Showing a glimmer of sadness he became upset with himself. Emotion was something lower life forms produced! Time was of the essence and worrying over a viewer was a trifling problem at the moment. Regaining his composure, the old one straightened his back stiffly while folding his hands upon his lap.

"Appear before me Nori," he commanded to an empty space in front of his seat.

"As you wish, milord." Echoed a strong voice in reply.

From within a swirling vortex of darkened mass stepped a young man. His flowing black hair contrasted sharply to that of his binding colorless garments. Sweeping his cape behind him while bending on one knee, he lowered his violet eyes and placed his hand upon his heart. Unmoving, like a stone gargoyle, he awaited his master's next command.

"Tell me what you have found, Nori." The ancient directed.

Staying in his knelt position, the youthful man spoke. "News comes from Avolon. A blue haired boy living there destroyed most of the town in a draconic rage. I believe at last the one you seek has been found!"


	18. The Reality of Dreams

Chapter 18 : The Reality of Dreams

Brightly colored streamers whipped violently while cheerful voices and balloons floated into the air as the wind picked up during the celebration held for the 'Heroes of Auria'. The dazzling decorations, the mirthful singing, excited dancing and overall jubilation that lined the streets did not calm the storm of emotions raging inside of Imperial at the moment. She desperately wanted to join in the festivities, yet something kept her on edge as she watched from the bandstand with the others the ongoing parade. After awhile the ever-growing sensation of uneasiness caused her to take Kaiko into her arms, leaving their seats to walk the busy fairground streets. As she strolled along the surrounding wafting smells of different roasting meats assaulted her nose, causing her stomach to turn slightly.

"...Perial" Kaiko called once again, finally gaining her attention. "Candy?" He asked, tugging on her hand as he pulled her towards a brightly colored stall. A group of children and some adults were all vying for the notice of the overworked man behind the counter. Once he laid his weary eyes upon Lakaiko, his haggard face lit up like a bright light. Imperial was amazed at the man's reaction. It was comic to see how differently people perceived Lakaiko. When they were in Avolon, he was the "destroyer of life". Now, in this small war torn town he is considered to be a savior.

"Its funny how fickle people truly are." She thought to herself as she watched the child.

Although a puffy multi-colored flop hat hid the vender's face from view, Imperial could easily see an unusual amount of teeth grinning at her, creeping her out in the process. "It is an honor to have you visit me, young champion. Anything you want from my stall is free to you. Please choose what ever you like!" the dealer offered.

The young child readily pointed to the multiple confections that lined the modest stall and with each point of his finger the old man gladly gave the candy to the small boy.

Imperial hastily shook her head no. "Kaiko, if you eat all of this candy, you'll make yourself sick. Not to mention put this poor man out of business. Pick one thing and lets go on."

Lakaiko gave a deep sigh as his head fell to his chest, signaling he rather have nothing at all. Imperial turned to leave but was halted by the merchant's raised finger signaling for her to wait a moment. After looking through some items inside of a crate, the merchant produced a round emerald and blue colored candy ball about the size of a man's fist. Imperial stared at the candied ball for a moment take note of how closely resembled the ball she had seen in her earlier dreams. Shaking her head as if it would remove her troubling thoughts, she set Lakaiko down in order to pay for the treat.

"Here you are sir," She began reaching into her leather pouch to pay for the purchase. The elderly man shook his hand as his twinkling purple eyes finally landed upon her. "The child's smile is all the payment I need."

Imperial gasped taking an involuntary step away from the stall. The blue haired child by her side glanced up with uncertainty, giving her enough time to see the small silver crescent moon shine briefly on his forehead only to fade just as quickly as it came.

"See you later." The merchant offered his multitude of teeth in an appalling smirk. Imperial face gave an unintentional grimace as she walked off with Kaiko in tow. Without warning Lakaiko let go of her hand and took off running into the crowd. Imperial's voice mixed with the loud conversations and music filling the streets. She raced after the blue haired imp, yet it seemed every time she was just about to reach him the more the crowd pushed into her causing her to lose sight of him momentarily.

Fleeting glimpses of blue hair kept her on the trail finally leading her to a large black tent. The child escaped the view of the ticket holder by crawling under a loose flap out of her line of sight. Imperial ran on only to be stopped by the swift crack of a cane coming down in front of her.

"You need three tickets to come into the Giggle Tent, my dear." The shapely middle-aged woman dressed up in a lavender and lime harlequin suit declared. Reaching into her hip pouch once again, Imperial pulled out three tickets placing them in the outreached gloved palm of the jester. The clown pulled back the curtain exposing a thick darkness to the young woman.

With a large smile, the harlequin bowed down low "There are surprises at every turn. Enjoy the ride." She ended, her smile suddenly disappearing. Imperial hesitated until she heard Kaiko's elfin laugh right next to the entrance. Stepping inside, Imperial called to the child as the light from the outside disappeared abruptly as the tent's heavy flap fell into place.

Surrounded in total darkness, Imperial lifted her hands out in front of her, cautiously groping her way around the unknown structure. A few feet into the murk, strong hands came around her waist, causing her to give a frightened shriek. Laughter filled the air from various surrounding voices within the gloom. A gruff voice whispered into Imperial's ear as the large hands left her waist.

"Alright girlie, move ahead. Keep going, more surprises around the corner." Imperial gave an annoyed huff at her reaction to what in her mind called simple "ride". This wasn't a new experience to her. Actually, this was hers and Kaiko favorite thing to go to whenever the Avolonian's celebrated the fisherman's harvest festival and held their annual town fair. Hell, she even had her first kiss in a tent just like this...

So why did she hate this particular one all of a sudden?

As she continued on, the smell of meat again reared up as she came to another dead end. This time, however, it smelt as if the roast was left on the grill for way too long. The charred stench followed her as she made her way back to the fork in the pitch-black tunnel. With every step she took the thicker the odor became to the point where her breakfast threaten to reacquaint itself with the outside world. Gripping her stomach tightly with one hand and reaching out with the other, she grasped around the other pathway hoping to find the exit.

"Eric! Watch where you're grabbing!" A young girl voiced in alarm as Imperial roughly bumped into two bodies closely standing together near one of the corners. "Rosalind," a teen boy's voice piped up into the mix "it wasn't me that time!"

"Hey, buddy!" he yelled into the enclosed darkness "Be more careful next time. You interrupted our uh...conversation with you just tripping around like that!"

Giving a weak apology, Imperial was prompted to continue on as the sounds of wet kisses and soft giggling soon filled the air. An echo of Kaiko's light laughter caught her attention once again triggering her to stagger more rapidly into the unfamiliar.

She moved as fast as she could in the shadows, fighting the urge to gag from the overpowering stink of something terribly putrid nearby. A sliver of light nearby gave her a blurred glance of blue hair moving away a few feet in front of her. Imperial hurried on to the brightness.

"Kaiko!" she called out just as he reached the exit flap, the child never turned around as he ran into the sunlight. Entering into the daylight blinded her for the moment yet she couldn't believe how happy she was to be in the sun's rays again.

As her vision came into focus, she noticed Kaiko standing motionless in the middle of a crowd of people on the main street. "Kaiko, what in the world were..." She began with her temper flaring as she made her way over to the child, roughly grabbing him by his shoulders only to have her voice catch in her throat as she fell back horrified.

Maggots crawled from within crimson center of the candied ball "the child" had taken several bites from. The monster merrily leered at her as the tiny white worms crawled around and into the holes in his darkened red lips. The thing walked slowly towards the horrified girl becoming more distorted the closer he came. His face and body lost its angelic radiance as patches of his skin decayed away showing the white of his skull and bones underneath. Shredded, corpse gray wings shot out from it's back as black blood and gore dripped from his gaped maw unto his clothing. The twisted humanlike mass of decayed flesh finally stopped in front of Imperial.

"The boy is mine!" the sickening gurgle of a voice bubbled from the creature. "Emblems will not stop me!" Imperial screamed with all of her might as the fiend lurched forward with his bony hands reaching for her neck.

(Awakening)

"NO!" Imperial jolted awake shattering the stillness of the night. A few seconds later Silver and Puren both entered into Imperial's room, lighting the gas light on top of the nearby dresser. Imperial tightly clutched the sweat-drenched sheets that covered her lithe body. Orion's voice immediately questioned what happened as the Silver tried to make sense of what was happening.

Finally understanding what caused all the commotion, Puren made her way over to Imperial's bedside. Taking the young woman's trembling hands into her own the fox-woman fought to gain Imperial's attention. "Imperial, it's okay! You're all right! You're okay! It was a dream! It was only a dream!" the worried fox-woman chanted until Imperial's frightened face turned towards hers.

Shaking her head slightly, Imperial swallowed thickly "We have to find the rest of the Emblems now! Kaiko's in dang..." she stopped speaking as the sound of someone violently gagging interrupted them.

"Lakaiko's choking in his sleep, turn him over before he throws up into his lungs!" Puren ordered rushing over to the child's bed.

Tossing the drenched sheets to the side, Imperial hurried to Lakaiko's bed on the other side of the room. Wasting no time, Silver rushed over to the boy with the room's wastebasket in tow. Imperial lifted the child from his laying position, leaning him over the side of his bed in order to vomit into the waiting trashcan. Imperial reached the child just in time as the contents of his stomach came rushing forwards.

The child continued to retch into the basket as Orion hobbled into the room. "Did he eat the same thing we had last night?" the cat inquired as soon as Kaiko's bout of sickness slowed. Imperial nodded slightly as she continued to pat the child's back until his gagging stopped. Silver covered his nose "He had to had something else. The stuff in that bin smells absolutely terrible."

Orion leaned into the doorpost giving the dog a remorseless glare "It's vomit, Silver. It's supposed to smell terrible." Silver gave Orion a flippant gesture with his hand as he wiped his nose in his handkerchief. Kaiko began to whimper, raising his arms up for Imperial to lift him into her lap.

Imperial hesitated for a moment as her memory flashed back to the "dream" she had a few fleeting minutes ago. Tears fell from the boy's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"I scared!" he wailed pitifully "the monster gonna get me!" All fear and trepidation fled from her heart as she lifted the terrified child into her arms. Imperial quickly recapped her vision to the drowsy bewildered group to bring them up to date.

"I guess there is no choice in the matter now." Orion folded his arms across his chest as he took in what Imperial explained. "We have to leave for the Woran village as soon as possible. Which means we'll need to find a ship to cross the inner sea. "

"Leave that part to me. I know someone that owes my granddad a favor." Silver announced as he softly patted Kaiko's head as he turned to take the basket away "Well, for the most part, it looks like the worst is over with for him." Imperial shook her head as she spied a small white insect clinging to the side of the wastebasket.

"No Silver," She clutched the child closer as she whispered, "I think the worst is yet to come."


	19. Wishes, Wants and Needs

Chapter 19: Wishes, Wants, and Needs

Like so many nights before, his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. Drawing a ragged breath, Evenson tried to tune out what sounded like his wife airy chuckle. By the gods, the soft hiccupping laugh playing in his mind was driving him mad as he tossed and turned upon the thin lumpy mattress. Opening his eyes and sighing heavily in defeat, he knew gaining sleep tonight was going to be futile. Sitting up and drawing away the holey blanket covering his body, he proceeded to run his hands through his dirty blond hair.

He paused in mid stroke, fully attentive. With the haze of drowsiness lifted, he was sure that he heard it that time. Yes, there it was again! Immediately jumping to his feet and tearing open his bedroom door, Evenson bypassed putting on his battle wary boots, in hopes of finding the source to the beautiful laughter. "Could Maya have fulfilled her promise so quickly?" he questioned himself as he ran on. Like a half crazed man searching for some form of sanity, he accelerated his steps.

Tearing through the doors into the tavern, his eyes intensely searched for the mirthful sound. He squinted into the dim bar haze, desperate to lay his eyes upon the source of the copycat laughter. Only to his disappointment and disgust did his gaze focus upon a lady highlander laughing at the joke of a fellow drinker. He couldn't believe the wonderful sound he just heard came from such an ugly creature. Turning away, he made his way over to the barkeep, muttering foul curses under his breath. Running his hand slowly down his face, he leaned upon the wooden bar. Before the order a mind numbing drink left his lips, a frosty chilled mug of beer slid near his hand.

"Want to talk about it?" Juri asked nonchalantly as she took a swig from her own glass. In his momentary lapse of sanity, he didn't even realize the red head sitting on the bar stool next to him.

"No." Evenson replied briskly, taking a long drought from the cool mug. "I don't!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Juri proceeded to eat the bar peanuts as she cut her eyes in the mirror behind the barkeeper to take note of the highlander and her friend. Running her slim pointer finger against the mouth of the mug, she turned her head slightly to the disheveled man sitting next to her.

"You know, I have probably seen more death than most of the people in this bar will ever in their lifetime. Being a soldier, the only obligations you have consist of protection and sacrifice. The only feelings you're allowed are apathy and anger." She sipped the remnants of her beer as she finished her sentence.

"Yeah, so what." Came Evenson's unfeeling reply as he took a long draught from his beer.

"So," she returned, turning to face him. "I'm trying to explain even with shallow emotions as these, I never lost believing in the good of man and beast alike. Life is more than black and white lines..."

Evenson gave Juri a ridiculing chuckle as he finished off his beer. Signaling to the bartender for another, he shook his head slowly.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought." He added scornfully as he took a drink. "You know nothing about life."

"And what do you know other than the bottom of a beer mug? Look at you, you have no home, no one to love, no anything and you sit there passing judgment on me." Juri returned incensed at his lack of concern towards her words.

It's people like you, with that "I don't give a shit what happens" attitude, that knows nothing about life. How could you, when you're grasping at the coat tails of ghosts? Juri added as she pointed in the direction of the highlander to remind him of his wild episode.

Evenson turned his head slightly towards her. A dangerous rage danced within his eyes as they turned to slits. "You know nothing about me." He voiced through clenched teeth.

Juri continued on "If we are going to work together as a unit, I suggest you let go whatever is holding you down and move forward in life. The Maya needs warriors to champion her and I need a partner to have my back in battle and as I see, you don't qualify for either."

Evenson banged his mug upon the bar, gaining the attention of the few patrons within the drinking establishment. "I am committed in completing what Maya asked for fully and without error. She owes me a promise for my dedication and I'm going to make sure I get it. So back off before I make good on my earlier threat!" He voice trembled with anger.

Standing from her barstool, she fearlessly turned her back towards the reddening face of her associate.

"I doubt that highly, Otori. I could care less about the favor owed to you or any other part of your sob story. Our mission is to kill the blue seed and his followers. So I suggest to you get over whatever it is that's clouding your judgment. We're following that lead on the beast at dawn so you best get ready for it!" With that she went towards the door that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

As she walked by the highlander's table she stopped, glancing suspiciously at the hairy beast. Their gazes met for a brief moment as Juri continued on upstairs. As soon as she left the room, the highlander rose to her feet and left the building.

Evenson returned to his beer and his sorrows. He hated the fact Juri couldn't fathom what he was feeling. People's illogical fears of old wives tales ultimately killed her family, not that damn fire! They were distant neighbors, strangers almost, people who probably never said more than two words to her in a day, which contributed to their death. It was, in the worst case, an accident.

It was his own blood murdered his wife and child. They weren't killed because of some omen or some other logical reason. They were murdered because to his father it was just another thing to do on Saturday for the Alliance.

"By the gods! What are the rules to this game I'm in?" Evenson considered absentmindedly as he finished the beer. Another offending thought entered his mind. He had given the last of his zenny to the ox woman and her family. No home, no love, no anything and now added to the list of failures, no money. Now he needed Juri to provide for his funds. With a disappointed sigh, awareness of the situation finally sunk in, Evenson realized he was indeed stuck with Juri.

Groaning, he rapped his knuckles upon the bar table. "Keep 'em coming," he voiced to the barkeep. "And put the bill on the lady's tab."

--(Elsewhere in the world) --

Standing, the ancient god hummed to himself as he absorbed the essence from the beast presented to him. He was tiring of "eating" the repulsive lower life forms in order to sustain his life day to day. His weakening body shell needed more of them each day. Removing his hands from the now shriveled body of the red drake, he paused for a moment. Glancing at his partisan, his own purple eyes drawing into questionable slits.

"What are you not telling me, Nori?" he began "What secrets are you hiding that causes your heart to pound so?" the old one questioned softly. The young man stiffened as he realized his dying master heightened senses were still effective. He thought he suppressed his fear just enough not to be noticed by the aged deity.

"What are you hiding from me?" the ancient voice rose suspiciously.

"Nothing important..." Nori began hesitantly, lowering himself lower to avoid the aged one's eyes.

"You lie." came the elder's casual reply as he walked to his throne "Very badly I might add."

Deeply sighing, the youth recanted and began to speak slowly "A new development has come into play, milord. The mother's are using Maya to implement a plan to stop The Awakening. She has gained the services of two mortals to seek him... yet this is a matter you do not need to concern yourself over..."

"I will decide what I need to concern myself with!" the holy being slammed his fist upon the pearl throne in a fit of anger. Drawing a ragged breath, weariness covered his face as he wobbled unsteadily upon its arm. Nori was immediately upon his feet placing his hand gently upon that of his master.

"Milord, please do not burden yourself with unimportant things." Nori began again "Loru and I will see to it these mortals will not ever reach the child."

Mocking laughter flashed within the depths of the elder's eyes, as he pulled his arm away from the young man. He resumed his position upon the throne, his intense purple eyes looking into the insolent youth in front of him.

"Dracon blood flows through your veins" the god laughed at the youth, "Yet, you can not sense what she is yet." The god turned his head from his observer and lightly coughed into his fist. "Even she doesn't know what she is. The little tart is just like her damnable mother! It was her mother that made me this way and now her child is trying to finish what she started. She is using a fraction of her power and is still able to thwart my actions." The god growled to himself as he faced the youth once again.

"You can't fathom how serious this situation has become, Nori. If she realizes how to use the rest of her powers, I fear that our efforts will be in vain. I will die and be a god no longer!"

"Master please" Nori cut in "Do not talk that way, you'll live to see to see the completion of your dream..." yet he was silenced when the elder raised his hand to stopped him. Mocking laughter once again twinkled in the god's eyes.

"I AM dying Nori." The old one chuckled "When mortals stop believing in a god's actions and allow them to become legend then myth and forgotten in time, he fades and dies. I am becoming just a fairy tale to these new generations of this planet. If Maya is reaching out and communicating with other humans then our situation has become worse than I feared."

"How so milord? What harm can her talking to others possibly cause?" Nori questioned. "Their essences are so shallow..."

The elder leaned close to the handsome Dracon, whispering feverishly "Do you not understand what I am saying to you. One whisper in the air is nothing but a multitude of them can create an enormous wind. She is beginning to gather a following. The more who believe in her, the greater her strength becomes. I alone cannot stop her, my powers are a shadow of that I once held. This is why the awakening must happen at all cost. You must stop the boy from reaching the emblems until I can merge with him."

"Go Nori," the god gently patted the youth on the shoulder "you must find the child before he finds the first gene."

The youth once again bowed deeply to his master, slowing turning away to carry out his mission. As Nori faded into the air, he heard the shattering of glass somewhere and a sadden groan of his master reverberate within his ears.


	20. Spy vs Spy

Chapter Twenty : Spy Vs. Spy

The untamed sounds of the woodland engulfed the humid night air around Avolon. Gentle winds danced within the tree leaves as many of the town's unnerved citizens settled down to a troubled slumber. Most of those staying in makeshift tents glanced up towards the heavens praying to the gods that the overcast sky would not swell and bust, drenching them with cold pellets of rain.

The crickets chirped their one toned melody as a lone figure crouched inside the shadow of the woods surveying the activity of the town. After a few more moments the character lifted a thin, almost transparent, silver line upon her lips, wrapping the line once around her hairy pointer fingers.

"The one you seek was here, their presence confirms it." Her voice barely a whisper vibrated the wire from her lips.

The thread reverberated with a response, "On the rise of the dawn find out which direction they travel."

"There is more." She countered, staring off in the direction of the inn "This pairing is not an easy one. The man's father, Commander Kenneth of the Alliance Faction is a sore link between the two."

"'Commander' you say? Then my liege was correct in his assumption, the Mothers' are in the mists of a plan." Silence greeted his answer.

Without warning the figure leaped into the air, pulling two Khukuri blades from within her belt. She severed the line as the sharp sting of a eight razored jack sunk into the rough tree bark, missing her head by a fly's breath. A ruddy-cheeked woman with snow-white hair dressed in a rich green toga stepped lightly from behind one of the thick tree trunks. An intricately carved white chrysm mask covered the high portion of her face, hiding her all her attractive features other than her full burgundy lips and striking sapphire eyes.

"This is not your battle, highlander! Do not interfere with matters that don't concern you!" the woman spoke emotionlessly to the monkey woman before her.

Using the razor sharp Khukuris, the monkey-woman scampered up an adjacent tree all the while barely dodging the rapid fire of the bladed jacks.

"This involves all of the creatures of the realm, cloud walker! The compassion of the elders blurs their judgment! They have gone to far by deciding our fate for us!"

Reaching the thick leafy boughs, the highlander leaped across branch to branch with the dexterity of a cat, desperately trying to out pace the attacker upon the lush forest ground. Another razor edge jack whizzed by front of her, off shooting her balance as she leaped into the air to reach a higher branch. Before tucking into a tight somersault, the highlander swiftly let fly with four steel stilettos, causing her pursuer to dash behind a tree, just making it to safety as the deadly shavers landed into the bark and ground. Gaining the advantage of confusion the Highlander sprinted away deeper into the night of the forest. Her pursuer gave chase upon hearing the soft sound of hastened padded feet upon the moist earth.

Quickly pausing, the highlander crouched down into the brush diminishing visual accuracy upon the chaser's behalf. Placing one of her Khukuri's within her teeth she pulled out four more blades from her hip belt, awaiting for the right moment to strike.

The elder folded her arms underneath her robes unsheathing a chained discus, getting ready to attack as she slowed her steps "Your own actions have decided your fate, highlander! You were warned to stay away from this battle. Now you are faced with the path you chose. If you continue with this intrusion certain death is guarantied for you..."

Her rough words were cut short as the sharp sting of metal cutting through a large portion of her mask caused her to recoil behind another tree, desperately trying to keep the mask in place. Realizing she would not be able to continue on in this vulnerable state she quickly stated a prayer for forgiveness for the inexcusable sin she was about to commit.

Letting her hand drop, the mask fell heavily to the ground braking one of the most sacred of commandments of the dragon elders, revealing her true identity. With the removal of the chrysm shield the genuine power of a light dragon was exposed for any other power to sense. Lightly sniffing the air she turned directly to where her heightened senses pinpointed her enemy lurking yards away in the darkness of nightshade.

The highlander duck walked low within the bush gaining a direct line of sight to where her opponent shielded herself. Inching closer to her towards the green-garbed woman, the monkey pulled the blade from her teeth.

"You forgot who is pursuing you, Highlander. You can not hide from me." The elder whispered. With a deft fleck of her wrist the discus let fly, easily slicing thought bush, saplings, and branches clearing a direct path to the monkey woman's hiding spot. The thin lethal circle landed into its intended mark, slicing into the top of shoulder blade of the female spy. The force of the circular blade disarmed her immediately as she was knocked onto her back.

"How can the dragon elders allow this to happen?" The highlander seethed, applying pressure to the heavily bleeding gash with her other hand as she struggled to reach her feet. "He must be sacrificed in order to save the world and I promise the Highland clan will not rest until the seed is in the rightful hands, dragon!"

The white haired woman eyes drew into slits "You plan the worlds destruction with your empty promise! The one you are in alliance with is lying! He will use the seed to kill us all, do you not see the signs surrounding us. He's draining the world and rotting it from the inside. Do you not see what could happen if he was to gain the child? We were sent here in order to keep the balance of destiny until he is ready!"

The highlander spat at the ground, "Keep the balance! The half-breed whore you protected was the cause of this mess! If she were the goddess of legend she wouldn't have allowed this to happen! No, there is no other course, the child can not be allowed to make the final decision!" Swiftly reaching into her pocket, the highlander dashed a smoke bomb upon the rough ground.

The woman could easily see through the smoke haze but did not give chase when she felt the negative energy of a shift portal nearby. Knowing if she used her magic to transport she would instantly be found. Without missing a beat, the woman turned and ran full speed towards the safety of the town.

Covering her face from the lingering townspeople, she raced upstairs to a small apartment complex, she violently threw opened her room door running to her bedroom. Pulling apart the drawers in her cabinets she hurriedly searched for an item. Locating it, she didn't have the chance to put it on, as the feeling of a power surge grew closer.

Racing back out into the streets into the local bar, she immediately placed her necklace with chrysm crystals around her neck, hiding it under her blouse as she mixed herself within the pub with some of the local patrons. Quickly grabbing a mug of ale from an unsuspecting patron, she lifted it to her lips taking a seat in a booth with a somewhat drunken male.

"Hey there." He slurred as he placed his arm around her shoulder "You okay? Looks like you seen a ghost!"

Lifting her eyes over the glass mug to see the purple eyes of an irate, young man unsuccessfully scan the room, she answered softly "More like the minion of the dark one himself."

--(Morning)--

Puffy white clouds moved gently across the heavens as Evenson silently watched from roiling greenery of a hill below. Chewing on a thin, tall blade of bluegrass, he felt strangely calm for some reason. It was a rare time indeed when he thought of something other than his lost family. Something about this journey didn't set well within him.

Listening to the gentle breeze rustle in the grass, Evenson contemplated his situation. He had some the time to reflect what Juri said about never losing heart in men and beast alike. Her harsh 'just get over whatever is clouding your mind" echoed in his thoughts.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized her ideology was pure horseshit. For someone to be such an "ultimate" solider in his father's army, she sorely had a backward approach to life, 'Kill them first, then give them salvation'.

What was the connection? Why would Maya choose for him to partner with Juri? Another thought entered his mind as the wind once again played tag with the surrounding greenery. The child of legend, 'the blue seed', could it actually be true it now walks the earth? And what of his father? Was he joined in a deeper part of this journey then he thought at first? What was his role in all of this? Evenson pondered on.

When a deep shadow fell over his face, he didn't have to look up to know what happened to the sun. Slowly opening his eyes, he distinguished the upside-down scowl of Juri glaring back at him.

"You wasted a hundred and sixty five zenny on a drinking tab!" she hissed. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

Giving Juri a deep frown, he closed his eyes once again and voiced simply, "I wasn't."

The furious red head gave a loud frustrated sigh as she stared at the face of the nonchalant man lying by her feet. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to gain her composure.

Squatting to his level, she voiced evenly through clenched teeth "How are we going to pay for anything else on our mission when you are spending money like water!

Placing his hands behind his head, Evenson let loose a low whistle before answering "You're the brains of this operation, figure it out."

Jabbing her index finger roughly into his chest, she gave him a hard glare. "You were the one who blew over a hundred zenny on a drinking binge and you leave it up to me to figure out what do!" she criticized him. "There's no way we'll be able to save this planet like this!"

Giving a loud irritated sigh Evenson sat up and turned towards her, "I'm not on this journey to save the world! I'm here to do what Maya asks me to do so I can get my family back!" he muttered heatedly as he stood up dusting off his cloth pants.

He began to saunter off when he added "My soul purpose to get my family and pay that bastard father of mine's back in spades for what he did to us! Anything else other than that, is your problem. The sooner you figure that out, the better off you'll be."

"Evenson." Juri began unsympathetically. "This is bigger than just what you want! If we don't stop the blue seed from completing his journey, the whole world will be destroyed. What then?"

Stopping in his stride, he replied furiously "At least he would be dead as well! I'll die a happy man knowing he gets his in the end also."

Juri laughed cynically at his statement. "You know what, it's not like you can't find who supposedly killed your wife and child. Commander Kenneth's battle campaigns are known throughout the region. To top things off, you're the one with a bounty on your head from the Alliance. How hard can it be to find him? Yet, if you look at the reality of things, it's them who's looking for you. If you stopped running for once you would be able to get to your father you so 'desperately' want to find!"

Evenson knuckles turned bone white as he tightly clenched his fist at his sides "Shut your mouth!"

Not backing down Juri glared fiercely at his darkened face "And what really sickens me about you is you're hiding behind your murdered wife and child's memory. At least respect them enough to give them a peaceful rest!"

Before he knew what he was doing, his fist landed across the jaw of the fiery haired harpy. His chest heaved in murderous fury as lifted her by the front of her shirt, raising his fist to give her another blow. "You know nothing about me, you miserable little wretch!"

Juri never took her eyes off of him as she wiped the small trail of blood from her split lip "Funny, I bet that's how your father would look if he sentenced your wife to her death. Bad apples don't fall far from the tree." She offered coolly.

Evenson reeled back from Juri's words as if the wind was knocked from his body, his hand dropped as he fixed his eyes upon the young woman's face. She fell back to the ground in a hard heap.

"I'm not my father...I never meant to..." He recanted more to himself as he awkwardly offered his hand to help her stand up. Roughly pushing his hand away, Juri got up without his assistance.

Catching him by surprise, Juri countered with her own fist across his face, knocking him onto one knee. Pulling her crossbow from the side of her sculptured leg, she cocked it then positioned the sharpened dart towards Evenson's forehead.

"I should kill you for that, Otori!" Yet, she relaxed her hold upon the trigger as she exhaled noisily "but I have more immediate things to attend to then ridding the world of a sorry piece of trash like you!" With that she stepped off towards the town, never giving him a backwards glance.

Evenson ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his blood shot eyes. Today was going to be a long day...

In Avolon

Sitting down at the partially restored outside café, Juri order a coffee with a shot of grassland gin for taste. Today was turning out to be horrible, she thought as she softly touched her now tender lip. Thinking back to her mission, there were more questions that needed to be answered before she could track the monster. Someone had to know more about the blue seed. From what she gained speaking from previous folks he was living here with the girl for five years. What happened to them in the span of a few weeks? Where was they headed next? Maya and the Mother's would need a report soon.

Once she finished this mission she would treat herself to some relaxation time in the islands surrounding Gatway then she would follow up with kicking Evenson's ass until he was a bloody mess.

A rough jolt brought her back from her wishful thinking. A white haired elderly woman with reddened cheeks had accidentally bumped into the back of Juri's chair.

"I'm so sorry." The elderly woman voiced sweetly as she gave the young lady a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself, Ma'am." Juri gave as much of a slight smile as she could muster without hurting the already sore flesh of her mouth. Gasping, the woman stared at Juri's cut "Oh my, did I cause that?" the elder questioned worriedly.

"I got this from running into something" Juri began lightly, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. Stuff like this happens to me all the time."

The woman sighed softly "I would have felt horrible knowing if I did something like that." The woman continued past, taking a seat close to Juri giving her a long glance.

"You're not from around these parts are you? Are you here visiting someone?" the old woman asked politely.

Nodding her head, Juri smiled once again "you could say that. Actually I'm looking for someone I heard used to live here, a young female with young child..."

Smiling brightly at the statement the young warrior made, the female elder nodded softly "Many young girls with children here..."

"This child was a little different." Juri added cautiously "I believe he was the one to cause all of the recent chaos within Avolon."

"Yes, I do believe I know some things about that particular child." The old woman responded as she leaned in closer to Juri.

Pausing for a moment she held out her hand in a friendly gesture. "Where are my manners, I'm Juri." She introduced herself

Placing her wrinkled hand into the younger, the old woman shook it gently "I'm Joy," she smiled brazenly "It's nice to meet you."

Writer's notes

This battle is based on a scene from out of an anime movie I had seen some time ago I believe is called "Way of the Samurai" (If I'm wrong, my apologies. (-) The wire line is a communication device since the modern telephone is not invented in this world.

Light dragons elders cover their faces in order to prevent being detected by other forces negative or positive. Pure chrysm crystal covers or jewelry masks their power and true identity from others. Light dragons are usually a neutral party rarely interfering within matters of the outside world.

Have you figured out who "Joy" really is yet? If not refer back to the prequel.


	21. The Ties that Bond

Chapter 21: The Ties that Bond

"Well child? What is it that you see?" the rich speech of a woman dressed in finely woven golden dress inquired suddenly as she looked on at the young blond girl standing before her.

"I see shoes moving along a dusty path and I can smell salt in the air. They are near the sea, Mother Jebel..." She whispered hoarsely as small beads of sweat rolled down her face as she continued to concentrate.

The woman in the golden toga turned to the young woman sharply "Look harder, Maya! Try to see their faces! You must show them to us! You must tell us more about them!"

With her hands outstretched upon a cool slab of marble with plainly carved religious icons, Maya once again focused all of her concentration on the group. She could just make out their fuzzy voices.

"...Boats. I hear something about boats, Mother Jebel. I am tired Mother. I can't see no more." She offered weakly, collapsing to her knees from the strain of the mind connect. Withdrawing from the field mouse's mind, she took a deep breath. It was much harder to connect with the minds of the beast of the wild than with those of other people, due to their primal thoughts. Yet it had to be done. It was her calling to do so.

Walking briskly to the crestfallen girl, Mother Jebel loomed over her "Next time you must try harder, child. We need to know where the creature is in order to destroy the filthy abomination. I admire your dedication but it's simply not enough, my dear." She gently scolded as she bent down to pick her up. "Now go and pray to the goddess and ask her for strength during your trials."

Maya nodded her head in response as she arose and slowly left Mother Jebel in the Room of Relics. Following Maya's heels, the elder locked the heavy timber door and untied her neatly braided coiled hair, symbolizing that religious practices were over and she was now ready to be approached by the unsaved.

"I see what you mean." A hard voice reverberated within the room "And you think she is one of the legends, also?"

Mother Jebel glided over to a huge bookshelf lined with well-used scrolls, leaflets and other paper material. Within the parchments sat a rolled up green lined cloth. Unfurling it revealed one particularly worn manuscript. With the paper resting gently within her hands, Jebel made her way over to the marble slab and placed the delicate relic upon it.

(1) "This is one of the oldest scrolls telling of the history the goddess of Eva, the earth mother, Gi." She began pointing to the ripped end of parchment. "It was written in old tongue, most of it lost in translation into modern language. Notice the difference in writing styles in the text. This show how many different hands wrote this story over the years. It was estimated that over seven languages were used in its writing. "

"So what does this have to do with the matter at hand, my lady?" came the man's sour reply.

"The girl you just seen was able to translate all of them in a matter of minutes, when she first learned how to read, sir knight." Mother Jebel offered solemnly.

The man stiffened slightly at the remark "She could be making it all up, you know. How could you tell the difference, Mother?"

Mother Jebel, crossed her arms under her breast taking a defensive stance "That would be highly unlikely, Sir! First of all our daughters are not taught to lie, it is a sin against the goddess. Secondly, I did state that some of it was translatable in our modern tongue."

The man snorted in response "Madam, You may have taught your young ladies not to lie but many of them hid the truth very well. I see that you don't realize how many of your daughters are secretly dating my men." The woman face reddened with embarrassment as he continued on "Nevertheless, if what you say is true then we indeed have a predicament of significant proportions. This prophecy you speak of? Can a simple being really destroy the world?"

"Yes, the old tongue spoke about a third world war, beast against beast, humans against human. It's the final war in which the fate of this planet will be chosen. This abomination we speak of, if given the chance, will rise up and lead the unclean. We can not allow that to happen before Maya 'remembers' who she truly is." Mother Jebel said smoothly.

"Maya is able to wield magic without the use of wands or other methods that require chrysm gemstone. That is something only those of the higher power can do. In many of the unsaved believe the Daughters of Eva are more than regular mortals but she...she is truly different. I believe within my heart she is the one the scrolls mention, Commander Kenneth."

The Commander ran his hand along her salt and pepper hair and gave a sharp sigh.

"Unfortunately my lady, you must forgive me for my jaded view upon this subject. I must have proof of what you say and if she is as you believe then she must be put to the test. Execute the plan we spoke about and tell me of the results. I will await your response. " With that he unlocked the heavy door and went his way. Mother Jebel leaned her hands upon the table, releasing a shaky breath. It was too close for comfort for her to deal with this particular unsaved.

When the signs of the spawn first began to surface, she didn't know what to do yet she knew she needed help in an immense way. Originally, Mother Jebel and some of the other mothers went on a pilgrimage across the nation to raise awareness to the unsaved but many of the fallen had ignored their warnings. In desperation, she turned to the leader of one of the greatest armies known, Commander Kenneth. He was reluctant to aid them, at first calling their cause "religious nonsense."

Yet, in a strange turn of events, the goddess gave her answer to Mother Jebel problems when Commander Kenneth sent his unknown response in the form of a one winged angel.

Mother Jebel fondly remembered the time Maya immediately took to the girl and aided her during her short stay at the church grounds. No one else noticed it but she did. Maya had yielded to her destiny and begun her following that day.

Realizing the bargaining chip she held within her hands, Mother Jebel notified the Commander that she had important information concerning his troops, especially one very important prodigal soldier he told her about in confession. She knew the exact locations of his son through Maya's mind connections.

Only, she wouldn't tell him where he hid until he helped her finish her mission to kill the Blue beast.

Kenneth's personal vendetta against his son made for the most awkward of situations and Mother Jebel used that against him. It made her life difficult to go against her upbringing, especially when she and all the Daughters of Eva are taught to forgive, hold to peace and to love above all things in their pilgrimage through this life. Now as strange bedfellows, they have come together in a turbulent stalemate. The proverbial "I scratch your back, if you scratch mine."

"Sister Jebel." a plump woman dressed in similar garb called to her from within the doorway "Has any progress been made? What of the Commander?"

Wrapping her hair back into her comforting tight coil, Mother Jebel walked outside of the Room of Relics, linking her arms together with that of her sister "Let's not talk about such things in the open. One never knows who might be listening."

--Elsewhere on the grounds, Within the Chapel of Recovery--

"Earth mother, I don't understand. Why do I have to do this? Why me? Please tell me what to do!" (2) The young woman mulled over with her fingers continuously folding in different positions. Praying in front of the cool sandstone sculpture before her had always calmed her but now it only made her more nervous.

She was earnestly trying to play the role called for her to do, save the earth at all cost. When it all came down to it, it was a simple decision, Kill the abomination. Yet her heart was troubled and she couldn't fathom why.

When she tried to mind connected with the beast, a stronger force always impaired her vision, immediately sapping her of her strength in the process, as if to warn her to stop. Yet the loss of her energy was never painful or harsh, it was calming, almost loving in a sense. A sickening knot twisted in her gut the more she thought about it. Something was all wrong about this and she couldn't figure it out.

Maybe it was the old dragon. She thought he the abomination but after meeting with the increasing weakened monster in her visions at various points in her life she knew better. He was desperately searching for the abomination too. The 'awakening' he called it.

"Please give me a sign, Earth Mother! Please tell me what I am doing is in your will!" Maya questioned solemnly. The sculpture continued to glare down at her, no great visions, no all-knowing songs, no mystical replies, no nothing. Crushed, Maya gave up on her prayer. Bowing gracefully in front of the statue, she asked the earth mother for forgiveness of her disobedience.

'Praying without full concentration or heart is almost as bad as spiting in another person's face,' she repeated the well-drilled lesson thoughtlessly.

Walking past the other young women deep in prayer, Maya made her way outside the cathedral in to the bright sunlight. Lifting her closed eyes to the warm rays of light, a gentle breeze caused her blond hair to swirl around her face. The beauty of nature didn't calm her as she thought it would. Her mind drifted back to her earlier thoughts. Was she able to do it? Could she actually save the world like the Mothers whispered to her?

"How could so many unsaved take these simple pleasures for granted?" she thought resentfully "If they just appreciated the plain wonder of life and nature, the beast would have never came and I wouldn't have the weight of the world upon my shoulders!"

Sighing, she sat down upon the cathedral white stone steps. She knew the Mothers would call her to mind connect again in order to see if she could progress. The Mothers always pushing her to do more, ignoring the toll it took on her body. All the time it took the Mothers to create the ultimate plan for peace, how could she tell them about the uneasiness she was feeling inside? Could she turn her back on the only family she ever known over this nagging feeling of empathy?

"Damn it all!" she swore under her breath, quickly recanting it.

All the teachings of love all others, put away wicked practices and thoughts, to place your faith in the goddess, where had they gone? She didn't want to be the person they were asking her to be. She wanted to be free to love, desire and hope. She was beginning to feel like a puppet on a string that the Mothers planned, produced, and ultimately directed.

Mother Kaina voice echoed in Maya's brain. "We must stop the beast. You are our beacon of hope! You shall be our weapon!"

Mother Beca chimed in hauntingly "You must become the warrior for the goddess!"

The eldest, Mother Jebel's voice came as a soft whisper, "You are important to us, Maya. As a child we once saved you, now you owe the goddess for her blessings! Your wonderful powers will heal the world in her name! You must save family."

"Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to be left alone," she whispered to herself, grabbing her hair in her hands. Nothing was making sense anymore. She loved her Mothers, they raised her, sheltered her, gave her peace of mind, the love and understanding she needed. But now it seemed they were Hades bent on causing nothing but turbulence, all in the name of the goddess.

These strange powers that developed within her were pulling her towards something, but to what? She had the ability to do things, things people have never witnessed before. Capabilities the unsaved couldn't even contemplate. Yet, with all this she couldn't understand why she felt so alone, so powerless to stop the growing nagging in her heart.

"I could just leave, never come back..." she reasoned within her inner self.

"But they took you in when you where left on these very steps as a baby, how could you leave the only family you know." came the simple reply of her soul.

"Why doesn't the goddess answer my prayers? Why doesn't she give me the guidance I need to protect these unsaved?" she cried inwardly, her anger beginning to flare.

Feeling a light touch upon her shoulder, Maya's head jerked up in surprise. There casting a shadow upon her stood a smiling, heavy set young girl. Her chocolate eyes shined bright with compassion and worry as they look upon Maya. Shana was the only girl that wasn't jealous of her new found "fame" of the Mothers. In reality, she was the only friend she ever confided in.

"Are you okay, Maya?" she asked softly. Maya nodded, placing her head upon her arms. "I'm having second thoughts about what they want me to do." Shana took a close seat to her friend, placing an arm around her.

"You can always leave the sisterhood, Maya. You can live me and my family, if you want." Shana offered honestly.

Maya chuckled slightly as she turned to her friend "Shana, you have six brothers and four younger sisters, where in the world would I sleep?" Shana openly smiled giving a full view of her bucked teeth in the process.

"The same place I sleep, standing up in the broom closet!" With that she let out a hearty laugh. Her infectious banter crawled into Maya causing her to laugh out loud. Shana stretched very unladylike upon the steps as she turned her head towards Maya.

"Have faith, Maya. Whatever it is called for you to do, it will be done when the goddess chooses it to be done. I know the Mothers are putting you in the spotlight as of late. But don't sweat it, what will be, will be. Hey, I want you want to meet someone. I met him while you've been busy with the Mothers. He's down at the river with the other studs from the Alliance force, who swim au natural mind you."

Maya's head perked up as she turned and noticed Shana's neck. A small purple mark was peeking out from her sister's dress. Maya swatted the mark as Shana recoiled with a soft "ow!"

"I see you've been busy too, you trollop!" Maya stated as laughter mingled with mock horror in her voice.

"Lately, you haven't been around to be my conscience, so I blame you for my descent into debauchery and sin. And if anyone ask that is my story and I'm going to stick to it. As a matter of fact, I'm so insulted by your negligence that I am going to the river to swim naked and cool down." Shana added devilishly, getting up and walking towards a dirt path.

"Shana!" Maya roared with laughter at her friend rants. "Isn't that where your friend is?"

Shana gave a sly sideways glance to Maya as she continued on. "Why yes, yes he is. Would you care to join me in my fall from grace?" Maya jumped at the opportunity and the two linked arms and sped walked away from the cathedral.

Along the way through the brushwood, Shana hummed a upbeat hymn only to abruptly stop and ask "What does it feel like? I mean, to uses your power to be in favor with the Mother's? "She questioned softly.

Maya took a deep breath as she look towards her friend. "Sometimes I feel like I'm making a huge difference in saving the unsaved other times, its one big pain. I keep thinking I'm doing the will of the goddess but at the same time the Mother's make me feel like I have to do this, like I don't have a choice in the matter. At times, I wish I never had these powers."

Shana slowly nodded "I'm sorry, I never knew you felt that way. I hate it when you get all 'thinky' and introspective like this. You start to get depressed and stuff, so let's promise never to talk about your powers ever again, deal?" She made a grand gesture to offer her hand to shake.

Giving her friend a slight smile and grasping her hand, Maya replied "Sure. It's a deal, crazy lady."

Pulling her friend along, Shana imitated an exasperated sigh "Come on, slow poke before the Mothers come looking for us and we can't see any beefcake!"

The young women picked up their pace, falling into a friendly silence as they moved along. Maya turned back to see the top of the cathedral. She knew she would do her best to protect this world, not because of the Mother's teachings, not because of the Earth Mother, not because of the undeserving unsaved that walked this planet. No, she would save the world in honor of her friend, the only person that didn't care what she was or could do.

With a slight smile, Maya turned her face to look forward only to have it darken in color when she realized that Shana wasn't kidding when she stated the men like to swim naked.

Author notes--

(1)Take note that the Mother's have a scroll...details to follow.

(2) I loved Sailor Moon growing up. Fellow "Moonies" know where i got this from. I had to put this in here!


	22. Onward Ho

Chapter 20: Onward Ho!

Coming back into the town did not ease Imperial's fears one bit as she watched the citizens busily hustle and bustle in the small port town. Everyone knew of her and the rag-tag bunch she traveled with, labeling them "Heroes of Auria". However the overall jubilation that lined the streets and the people faces did not calm the storm of anger that was still raging inside of her chest. She was still deeply enraged at Silos for his betrayal towards them. On top of that, Orion's reluctance of taking her, Kaiko and Silver along to the Woran Village didn't go to well with her pride either. She desperately wanted to join in the good feeling that buzzed around the reborn city yet it escaped her.

Kaiko tugged on her hand as he pulled her toward the direction of the weapons shop. A group of adults were all vying for the attention of the poor overworked man behind the counter. Imperial slightly shivered as the image reminded her of that damnable nightmare she had a few days before.

"Welcome back, my lady!" He smiled merrily as he pushed through crowding patrons "I have your order here, just like you asked. "No no!" He quickly offered as he stopped Imperial as she opened her money pouch "I should be paying you for what you have done for the city I love. Hurrah! Hurrah for the Heroes of Auria!" With that he began to clap rhythmically as he burst into a cheerful song. He began to dance as the other patrons laughed and joined in.

Imperial gave the man a gentle smile as she led Lakaiko outside. Walking down the street, she turned towards the library to look at the wooden clock atop of the old building.

"It's almost time to meet up with Orion and Silver." She explained to the blue haired child as she held his hand. The child nodded yes contentedly as he continued to enjoy his walk along side Imperial.

Silver and Orion were vigorously trying to secure a boat that would take them across the inner sea towards the continent of Tempest. As she walked through the now busy pier she could see Orion off in the distance surrounded by a group of fishermen and merchants. Imperial figured that they were reaping praises upon the Woran for his actions in the battle. However, as she came closer she realized that the men in the surrounding group weren't paying tribute to but cursing the bandaged cat. Silver, on the other hand, was waving his paws in the middle of the commotion seeming to be the mediator.

"What now?" she mumbled to herself as she pushed her way through the vexed crowd.

"No one in their right mind is willing to go on such a dangerous journey! We just gained the privilege to use the seas safely again and now ye are asking us to risks our lives. Before the wars broke out I was a citizen of the port town Ganon. I was forced to stay in this gods forsaken town during those fifteen years of battles. Look at me! I was barely a man when I first came 'ere but now I'm past my prime. I 'ad a wife and a business in Ganon. She probably thinks me lost at sea after all of this time." An irate ram shouted to Orion. Other fishermen agreed with the statement and began to cheer.

"Then for that reason alone you should be jumping at the chance to go back there, sir." Came the stiff reply from Orion. Caught off guard by the simple statement the ram grumbled something nasty as he pushed his way through the multitude.

"Okay, everyone calm down! It's a simple request really if you think about it..." Silver added as he turned to look upon the faces in the angered crowd. Noticing Imperial, he quickly made his way over towards her. She watched the ensuing argument for a few moments more before speaking.

"What's the problem? I would think that anyone of these fishermen would be excited to take a trip to another place?" She voiced, confused at the quarrel.

Silver shrugged his shoulders "I thought the same thing but I guess not. Even though the sea merchants weren't allowed to step foot on a boat during the civil war, I would think now they would be happy to go back to their old livelihoods. I guess they are still afraid..."

"Of what?" Intrigued, Imperial turned her attentions away from the continuing argument.

"Well, If I can remember right" Silver began, coughing to clear his throat "Before the war with Bolo, Auria was one of the great ports on the Ceria continent. My grandfather, Barkclave Ballywag, may the gods rest his soul, was a sailor on the grand ship The Intrepid. I always wanted to sail with him but my mother said I was too small to. You know as a pup she always told me that I was the adventurous type. I can remember a time when I went out by the great forest..."

"Focus Silver," Imperial cut him off in his memories "What are the sailors afraid of?"  


"What? Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized embarrassedly, bringing his attention back to the story at hand.

"Well my grandfather used to tell me all of these great stories about his trips across the inner and outer seas and all of the things saw on his adventures. His last voyage was one with three other merchant boats across the inner sea to the port of Ganon. That was the last time my grandfather was seen alive. The ships came upon the great barrier; you know the mountains that separate the inner and outer seas?" Imperial nodded prompting Silver to continue.

"Well anyway something happened out there. Three of the four ships were lost because of it. Someone told my mother grandfather jumped into the sea to save the captain of the Intrepid and lost his life in the process. The Intrepid was the only remaining boat standing after the attack. Somehow it made it back to port. Several of the sailors said it was a whirlpool that did them in, others say it was something else altogether. But before we could figure out what really happened the king of Bolo came to visit then the war broke out and the port was closed indefinitely."

Imperial absorbed the story she heard. "What was the name of the captain of the Intrepid?"

Silver leaned slightly as he closed his eyes running back into his memory. "Captain Sam Duchens, why?"

Imperial gave the Dog-man a brief smile "You have someone that owes your family a favor and we are going to bank on that."

Pondering over the words for a moment, Silver nodded in agreement. He moved towards Orion. Leaning closely to the fuming Woren's ear he whispered something to him. The Woren abruptly stopped speaking and turned towards Silver and Imperial with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Those particular men might be in later stages of their life" He replied back to the two with a look of admiration upon his face. "But they would still be able to work a ship, I believe. What a great idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that."

Gaining his posture once again, he addressed the crowd once again. "Is there anyone in this group that could tell me of Captain Duchens that once sailed upon the merchant ship "Intrepid"?

"You mean the pirate ship Intrepid!" A Manalo laughed in disbelief "Why, that ship hasn't been seen for years. That bunch of hoodlums was nothing but blight to this city, hanging out in the bars and causing trouble for everyone. Never obeying the laws and breaking them every chance they got. When the wars broke out, they disappeared into the night and thank the gods they did. We already had enough problems without them, you know..."

Gaining the information they needed, Imperial apologized to the group of merchants and fishermen for any trouble they might have caused. The four travelers split up and made their way around the city looking for any information to help their cause. After two hours of nothing but dead ends Orion came upon the only club left in town, the Sleeping Lion Inn. He entered into a heavily rose perfumed flowered tea room where various middle age ladies sat gossiping, working needlepoint and drinking teas. The din in the establishment lowered a bit but did not cease as the he made his way to the lace covered bar where a slightly heavy set black woman was stationed politely sipping her tea while reading a book.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Lion Inn. What type of tea would you like?" She asked in a soft grandmotherly way.

Looking around Orion noticed that the "bar" was almost all women except for an elderly frogman singing a heartrending sea tune on an old world style piano.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he began "But would you know where I could find a former crewmember of the ship "Intrepid"? Upon hearing the words, the woman's hands paused just as she was about to take another sip of her tea. She regained her composure and stared directly at the Woran.

A slight, sly smile played upon her lips as she leaned close to Orion. "Sir, this is a respectable house with respectable ladies who do not deal with the likes of those who come looking for trouble."

"I need to find out what happened to the crew of the Intrepid and ask if the captain would be willing to cross the inner sea to the continent of Tempest. It is imperative that my friends and I make it across as soon as possible." He replied hopefully. The matron took in a deep breath as she turned to look closely at the Woran. "You are the one that helped us, the city I mean, aren't you? Just as he was about to answer Silver walked into the establishment.

"Good I found you. I think I have a lead." He voiced as the Matron's tea cup slipped out of her hands, spilling a comma of the hot liquid upon the wood slab. Confusion glazed over her eyes as she gazed upon the dog man.

"You look just like him, you know. I actually thought it was Ballywag for a moment coming back for me." She voiced oddly without emotion. Silver openly stared at the woman's odd comment but Orion quickly made the connection.

"Sam is short for Samantha, I presume." The woman recovered quickly shaking her head a little and blinking her eyes. She held her head up with an air of haughtiness, as if she was a queen who was just offended by a servant.

"We need your help; we need passage to Tempest." Orion stated simply.

"I was first female captain to sail the inner and outer sea. The best by some standards but that was years ago. I'm a shop owner now and nothing more. Go find your help somewhere else."

"So, you were the one my grandfather gave his life for?" Silver asked softly, the woman never answered but her eyes could not deny the truth in the dog's words. She stood her ground never letting her eyes drop from his.

In a bold gesture, Silver walked over to the bar, intensity written upon his face. Slamming his fist upon the bar table he gained the attentions of everyone within the room.

"If you are Captain Duchens then you are indebted to my grandfather for saving you. By sea law you owe my family one favor in his memory. I don't care if you are some washed up old tea trader! You are going to sail us over to Tempest Port!"

"And what if I don't, boy?" she questioned him brazenly.

"I know the new police force is itching to stretch their legs. What better way to show their new strength than to apprehend a pirate captain in their midst." Silver gravely assured her.

Her eyes bore into that of the dog-man. A tiny chuckle crept up from her chest, continuing on until she was howling with laughter. She hopped onto the bar top with the grace of a woman half her age and slapped her knees.

"You are most like your grandfather, young Ballywag. Fierce when need be but fair in all things."

Orion rubbed his neck and backed away from the bar. He was offered a wink and a seat from one of the women sitting near side him. She passed him a teacup full of amber water. Taking a swig Orion almost choked when he realized the steaming beverage was bog brandy. Clapping her hands, the others women put aside their conversation and turned to look at Captain Duchens. Grinning, she turned towards Silver, mirth danced within her eyes.

"When the Intrepid came back to port without your grandfather, I was the one who told your grandmother. It crushed me to lose him but it killed her. Seeing that, I almost lost the will to sail again but then I remembered that I made a promise to him. I would never give up my sea legs for any reason. On the sea is where my love for him grew and on the sea is where I would be closest to him.

"But then that thoughtless war happened. To save myself and my crew, I opened this bar and went into hiding. How I longed to put my feet on the seas again. Fifteen years. Fifteen years of my promise wasted from those two cold-blooded bastards. When I found out that it was you that help save this city, I done a jig and spat on their memory."

"Nevertheless you're right," she continued on, gaining more delight in her face "by the sea code of us 'merchants', I do owe you one task. Name it, and it shall be yours, young Ballywag."

Silver raised himself to his full five foot two height and voiced "I want a trust worthy crew to sail me and my friends over the inner sea to the continent of Tempest as soon as possible."

Finishing her 'tea' Captain Duchens voiced as properly as possible "Look's like were back in business, ladies! Once again the seas will know the power of the Intrepid!"

"Eliza Simms," she ordered one of the women in another room to the side of the bar, "Go and get the 

others! A Ballywag has come to claim his family's just due and we are going to give it to him, by the gods! Make ready! We are setting sail to cross the inner sea!" A standing ovation of clapping gloved hands reverberated within the tiny bar as the sun set over the ocean.

--Elsewhere in the world--

Alone in revered glory, sat the aging god atop his pearl throne. With his palm pressed lightly against his face, he understood the importance of what was happening. Gi was still able to protect him with her remaining power. Staring blankly at the tartan floor in front of him, he swore softly. That half-breed was still able to stop him from succeeding. Desperation was driving him to change his plans as of late. The awakening was still going to happen but there would be a slight kink in the plan. He still would have to merge with his son in order to regain his stature as a full god but that would have to wait.

Right now he would have to take over Nori's body to continue to have a physical being.

Cronous waved his hand in front of him, opening a shift portal. Once again time was of the essence.

"Nori, come to me." Cronous commanded. From within the swirling darkened mass Nori walked through. Kneeling before the deity he awaited his master's next command.

"Tell me what you have found, Nori." Cronous commanded once again.

Staying in his knelt position, Nori explained the events. "I could not find the light dragon in Avolon by the time I arrived it had shielded itself again. However you were right in your assumption, my liege, it is more than one who are now helping the boy move from your grasp. I have also received news of a child savoir in the town of Auria. I will go at once to see what is going on there."

"Excellent Nori, I expected no less from you. However, you will not go to Auria. I have other plans for you." The elder mumbled softly. "I need for you to cleanse yourself and come to me afterward."

Nori gave a sharp intake of breath, never had the god asked him to purify his body. "My Liege..." he began cautiously.

"Do you not trust me?" the leader asked simply. "It is only a simple request I ask of my devoted."

Without another word, Nori created another shift portal. He surfaced back within a darkened room. Dressing once again in the unkempt clothing he hid behind one of the wine barrels, he emerged from the basement of the log cabin immediately bumping into the figure next to the cellar door.

"and so my love returns" a thick accented voice stated arrogantly.

Nori turned to glare at the woman. From her sharply chiseled nose to her high cheekbones to her full dark lips, she looked like a marble statue that gained life by the graces of the gods. Yet, in all of her beauty, her features held a flaw, two scratch marks ran from the corner of her eye to the middle of her cheek. Yet the marks didn't take away from her beauty, it added some form of mortality to godly creature.

Her purple eyes lit up with resentment and lust as she drew up closer to him to the point where their noses almost touched. She opened her mouth as if reaching for a sensual kiss but she closed her lips in a playful nip.

She purred softly as she leaned closer to his neck, drawing a long sniff as if to inhale him, her eyes settling firmly within his. "I bow to the power of the future Lord of the Dracon." She prostrated herself before his knees and laughed at him, mocking him.

She raised her head only to be met with the sharp slap of Nori's hand.

"I remind you, dear sister" his eyes drew into slits while his voice dropped to a deadly whisper "the first time you insulted me I ruined your beauty with that scar. The next time you dare to challenge my blood, I will drag my claws through your skull."

Wiping his shirt his as if to wipe something disgusting off of him, Nori turned his head slightly to Loru. "The master has called for me to cleanse my body. Come with me, there is plenty I must do within the three days of purification." The woman glared at the man's back as he waited for her to get up off the floor.

With a wave of her hand, Loru opened a shift portal. Staring into the gateway, Nori took a deep breath as he walked out into the blackened space. "He thinks I don't know his plans, but I have a surprise for him." Nori turned to his sister. "I'm going to help the boy find the first gene."

Top of Form


	23. Underlying Tones

Chapter 23: Underlying Tones

Finally the time had come to move ahead. Juri finished packing up her necessities the previous night before but now she had to kill time due to Evenson's inability to keep things efficient. He decided to pack everything five minutes before she stated they were to leave today. He was a soldier for the majority of his life and being ready was one of the main points drilled into all cadets. It was a part of him, like breathing, and not something you forget no matter how long you tried.

Juri knew deep down he was doing this crap out of spite. By the gods, she hated him.

The Winlandian began thinking back to the conversations she had previously over the past few days with that pleasant older lady, Joy. For some reason the senior was one of the few people willing to share any information she knew about the blue seed and its protector.

"The one that you seek is not here anymore." Joy offered simply as she took a sip from her drink looking deep within juri's eyes. "They left some time ago. I believe the young lady mentioned about having family on the Isle of Tempest." Joy continued to converse with Juri over the course of the days relaying whatever she could remember.

Juri instantly took a cautious liking to the woman for reasons unknown to her. Juri thought back to when she first spoke to the woman. She seemed friendly enough and eager to please when they had first spoken. Maybe it was the events that rocked the quant town that made the senior excited to assist the bounty hunters in anyway she could. Joy had mentioned to her that the blue beast had destroyed her precious inn during one of their "short meetings".

"I would like to pay him back for the pain he caused me," came the wizened lady's response. "I'm too old to rebuild and have no family to live with. You are going to avenge this town, right? Make sure you avenge me as well. Go to Tempest and find the real cause of all of this pain and fear."

"Real cause?" Juri's keen detection had kicked in with that last little statement. "What do you mean?"

Joy gave her that all knowing looking again "You don't think that a child could have planned all of this by itself could you? No, no dear, something truly greater than he must have wanted this to happen. I mean, a seed doesn't fall that far from a tree, does it?"

Those last words sent a nasty shiver down Juri's back. The thought never crossed her mind that something stronger than the thing she was sent to destroy existed out in the world. Joy was right. The seed had to come from somewhere…

Joy's over eagerness made Juri question the information she had shared with her. She wondered if she could trust the "facts" given to her by an obviously chatty old lady. All the same, it was a lead, the only one she and Evenson had at the moment.

"That's enough, my dear." A well-built older gentleman interrupted, addressing Joy. "I'm sure this young lady has other business to attend to rather than listen to your angry rants." Juri jumped within her seat, startled by the sudden appearance of the well dressed elder. He was so quiet that, she didn't notice at all when he came up to the table.

"I thought you said you didn't have any fam…" Juri began, turning back to speak with Joy, until noticed out of the corner of her eye, Evenson had finally emerged out of the bar with his provision sack. She excused herself from the table giving quick goodbyes and thanks to both citizens as she rose to leave.

Looking over at the café once again she gave a friendly wave, observing Joy was deep in conversation with the portly gentleman. Based on his coffee colored business suit, Juri placed him as either a banker or a shop owner. However, his mannerisms told a different story the longer she continued to watch him. As he sat in the sun she noted that although he wore spectacles he couldn't read the newspaper in front of him. He kept shifting the articles closer to his face, occasionally glancing up in her direction. Before she could return to the table to question the gentleman; her partner sauntered over to her with a pouch full of coins.

"I won a few hands of Pica-Lek. This is the tab I owe you." He threw the purse at her which she awkwardly caught. "Now, let's get out of here." came Evenson's terse command as he mounted his steed and trotted off. Absentmindedly, her hand closed tightly over the pouch Evenson gave to her. Staring ahead, she forgot briefly what she witnessed at the table. She hurled herself upon her horse to catch up with the brash man in front of her to tell him of what new developments she discovered.

--At the café--

"You know why I am here, don't you Fauna? Or would you rather I call you by that despicable Yago name "Joy?" The man voiced softy setting the newspaper down.

"Fauna is fine and of course I know why you are here, Tauranus." She answered offhand. "What else could I have done? You know Dracon children are clumsy with such important things and with Gi's protection wearing thin over the child, it was the best choice. I knew she would make a better protector than I so I gave his Chrysm shield to her. How was I to know she would have gotten hurt? It was best for them to leave here."

Tauranus sighed heavily, picking up a china cup gently from the glass table. "Nice try Fauna, You know what we are charged to do. I know you love these children but none the less, we are not to interfere with the matters of this realm. The All-Father has chosen this boy and given him the option whether to salvage this realm or destroy it on his own. You can't place him with people you think will guild his thinking. For you not to tell him of his birthright was unforgivable."

Pausing, he pulled his glasses low over his nose. "Damnable things! I have perfect vision yet I'm burdened to wear them when I have to venture outside. I hate having to use these to shield me. I can't see worth a damn with them on. Now where was I? Oh yes, you should have told him…"

Fauna turned her face away "He's a child, Tauranus! How could I burden him with the knowledge of his true power? How I could I have told him what he truly is? It would have driven him mad to know everything now. Let him gradually understand his purpose and then make his choice. Gi would agree with me and the decision I made. It was best for them to go on without me."

Tauranus grabbed her hand tenderly within his own "My beloved, I agree with you and love them all too but we still must uphold the rules of the All-Father. We cannot go against his plan or our natures. We are light dragons, after all. If we begin to disobey his rules and begin to take sides in this battle, then we are no better Cronous. You even allowed yourself to be revealed during a fight with a mortal. You never were this sloppy before."

A smile broadened upon her face. "Tauranus, sweetheart, we are old farts in a relatively young world. We have been here watching this human play for many eons now. We are no longer spring chickens. I did what I thought was best for the balance. "

"Fauna, you shouldn't have told those two about tempest. Things must happen naturally from now on. No more interference, understand?" he lightly touched her chin "The All-Father has heard your prayer and forgiven your disobedience. However, if the others hear about your actions they might not be so forgiving…"

"I won't tell if you won't, dear." She added slyly placing her wrinkled hand gently upon his own.

Gently patting her cheek, the old man stood and placed a gentlemanly kiss upon it. "Behave yourself. I will be keeping my eye on you."

"Have you ever stopped looking, dear boy?" she winked coyly at him.

He leaned in close, his warm breath caressing her cheek "No I never have and I never will, even when you bathe." As he tipped his hat, walked into the crowed street and disappeared.

Fauna leaned her face upon her hand staring dreamily after him. Even in this advance stage of life, he still had the power to make her blush.


	24. Change of HEart

Chapter 24: Change of Heart

The heavy sound of steam escaping from some nearby pipes reminded her just how far she had come. The dizzying array of perfumes and spices from the trader markets, the coal smoke from the autobahns and horseless carriages, mixed with the other aromas of the busy foreign city had to offer assaulted her nostrils. It took them over a week to get here but the travel was the least of her worries. The sight before her astounded her, terrified her and amazed her all at the same time.

Nothing from home was even remotely closed to this. Races of all types intermingled with each other here. Not only were that but there metallic automatons in all shapes and forms that followed some of these townsfolk. Some were even fashioned after house hold pets and trailed after children and adults alike. Citizens of all types were buying and selling, eating and playing, conversing, laughing and enjoying the pristine sun filled day. She even noticed that the clans were not as pronounced and singular like back home. Here many had formed relationships and families outside of their species and seemed to be genially happy about it. She didn't know how to feel about this sight before her, her mind raced on how she should deal with it, if it was something that she should deal with at all.

"Wow, it's dreadfully beautiful, isn't it?" She heard Shana whisper close to her ear.

As if she had read her thoughts, her best friend's soft statement mimicked her own. Maya turned towards her friend. "I don't know what to say. It's one of the most interesting places I've ever seen. It's glorious sight, that's for sure."

Mother Jebel ushered the group with quick efficiency within the commotion of the train station. Soon, before she had the time to appreciate the uniqueness of the mixtures of stained glass, machines and life itself, she found herself outside the station on the sidewalk waiting with Mother Jebel, Mother Becca, Shania and two other sisters of the cloth for their ride. This wasn't Maya's first trip by railway however this was the first time she ever had stepped into a region so more advanced than hers. Her first ideas of Steam Town had rapidly evolved at a rate that almost exceeded her imagination when she originally heard of the city from the Mother's during their pilgrimage briefing. It was very short notice on the behalf of the Mother's but this particular pilgrimage was deemed highly urgent by the Daughters of Eve chapter of Steam Town.

"There's something I don't get about this trip." Shana spoke softly to her friend as the two slowed their pace from that of their group. The rest began to make their way to a beautifully gilded carriage, ablaze with the emblem of the goddess standing hands opened wide with the saved kneeling before her, waiting on the far end of the station.

"I understand that we are going on this pilgrimage for the salvation of the unsaved but we have always gone to desolate regions that are without a Cathedral or church. This place is heck of a lot more haute-taut than our own place of worship. Mother Becca even said that Steam Town's church is one of the grandest of all the Daughter of Eva's. I can't help but wonder why we are here?"

Maya frowned and cocked her head slightly in agreement "I know what you mean. I don't think Mother Jebel planned this trip as long as she said she did. She's lying about something…"

"Don't dawdle ladies, it's unseemly." Ironically it was the very person they were speaking of that interrupted them out of the private conversation. Following the stiff matron towards their awaiting vehicle, the two tried to give each other reassuring glances but failed in the attempt. Giving way to looks of minor apprehension both felt within.

A stylishly dressed coachman seemed to materialize out of the foggy air and opened the molded door on the cart for the group. Once they were inside Mother Becca tapped the top of the roof and they were on their way among the muted grays and multihued scenery. Maya leaned her head against the pane of cool glass, yawning. She hadn't slept much during the train ride. She was always too interested in the landscape as it rushed by to sleep, feeling that she would miss something important to ponder on. Yet the gentle sway of the carriage was lulling her to a place where she wasn't quite asleep but not quite awake .Try as she might she couldn't fight the pull and her heavy lids closed…

She opened her eyes to realize she was lying in a field of jasmine. Night had fallen yet she could see clearly as a huge milky white moon rose in the sky to sit amongst the twinkling iridescent light of the celestial bodies already there in the inky cover. Glow-flies circled about, seeking and finding mates, going about their business as Maya stood to exanimate where she was. Hearing the flow of water, she headed in the direction toward her left to come upon a pool where a miniature cascade replenished the waters. Although she didn't immediately see the person she knew he was cleaning himself when she walked up to the edge. The raven haired man who cleansed within the water fall stopped with his ministration and abruptly turned towards her. Surprise and wonderment sat plainly upon his face.

"You?" he whispered softly. "How did you get here?" He studied her in shock as his eyes roamed over her body. His eyes were like a placid violet sea, burning with recognition and something else she could not place. A warm glow washed over her body as his violet gaze settled upon her lips then upon her eyes once again.

It scared her to her core.

Yet, for all the forgiveness in the world she didn't want to move from under his watch.

"I never knew you were so exquisite. I've only seen you from afar…"

"How do you know me?" she finally found her voice. "Who are you?" A light breeze picked up, her hair caught in the wind as she stood before him trembling faintly. Unknown to her his senses instantly picked up on the miniature movements. He slowly let the stifling air in his lungs escape as he took in the beauty of the scene before him. He completely understood why his master had come to fear from this simple half mortal child.

He was only in her presence for mere moments and she had made a believer out of him.

"I'm Topias." He offered quickly, astounded by his own admission. How long had it been since he used his real first name? He almost had forgotten it. After his dragon trial initiation, he was given the title of 'Nori', meaning 'slayer' in the old tongue.

He slid back within the falls attempting to get his rampaging thoughts and emotions in order as she called out. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, Topias. I'll leave you in peace."

Nori never dressed so fast within all of his years as he did at the sound of that simple statement.

"Wait a moment!" he replied coming from the side of the falls. "I must know how you got here!" His wet hair clung to his back and his forehead as he jogged towards her side. With his feet still slick from his bath, he stumbled upon the misted grass falling awkwardly at her feet. His hand landed upon a barbed rock, cutting his palm open. Immediately, Maya knelt towards him placing her hand gently under his, pooling the crimson life force that oozed up from the split. Using her free hand, she tenderly wiped the tendrils of hair that had fallen into his face away from his eyes.

"You're hurt?" she questioned him, worry tainting her voice. "Here, let me help you." She closed her hands over his, a warm, kindhearted touch that made him shiver, not with delight but from alarm. He was never scared; it was beaten out of him years ago during his rigorous training to become a productive Dragon clan warrior. The way she reacted towards him, without pretention or an agenda but genuine feeling made his stomach hurt. If she only knew what plans the dragon lord had in store for her that he was to carry out…

A few moments later, she released her hand from his to reveal that his wound was completely mended.

"There, all better now, see?" She smiled softly at Nori. An embarrassing silence descended between the two as they stared at each other once again.

He was overpowered by the intimacy of it all. He could easily see the concern in her face; hear the sincerity in her voice. Her soft heart beat was steady and sure. She wasn't lying when she asked him the question then took care of him. She was genuinely concerned for his well-being. He never felt anything like this before. Was this muddle of exhilaration and an overbearing sense jitters what the mortals called love? If so, it was truly a humbling experience indeed. He pondered over that last thought. He never thought it could be possible for him to feel this way about anyone but himself. How could he when all he was taught in his sorry life was not to care for anyone but the greater cause of the clan.

Without thinking, he tilted his torso upwards, placing his hand gently within her hair, leaning in to kiss her. Maya leaned forward, also spellbound and entranced by the man before her.

As his lips brushed against hers, a horrible screech punctured the air. Both startled away from each and stood just in time to see a woman hiding within the shadows of a portal. She stepped out of the lightning filled vortex with a bow pulled taunt, a quiver trained on Maya's chest.

"Filthy Yago half- breed! You dare soil these scared grounds with your stench!"

Before the wild eyed woman even finished the sentence she let fly with the arrow. Reactively, Nori shouted in alarm as turned to push Maya away from the piercing blow "NO!"

Maya startled awake. Her eyes darting around to find that she still was in the carriage with the other sisters and mothers still traveling along the road toward Steam Town's Church.

"Maya, what a long sleep you have had. You must have been exhausted." One of the sisters stated with humor in her voice as she herself stretched her arms to regain some feeling within them.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She questioned Shana softly.

"About two hours now." She smiled slightly. Looking about before she leaned in closer, Shania offered a question of her own. "By the way, who's Topias? You whispered his name about an hour ago. Is he one of the Alliance guys from the riv…"

Mother Jebel gave the blond teen a haughty look as she interrupted crudely "Yes, Maya who is this 'Topias' you spoke of?"

Maya unthinking raised her hand to tips of her lips as she thought back to the dream she just had. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she smelled the faded delicate scent of Jasmine upon her hand. Skipping false modestly with the elder woman who stared at her with a frown of mild suspicion of and replied,

"He's the man of my dreams."

Maya placed her hands upon her lap, turning her face away from the stunned looks the other gave as the conversation suddenly died down to a quiet lull.

Mother Jebel nodded her head sharply at Mother Becca, who watched the exchange with gaining interest. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her purse and began to write. Although burning with curiosity, none of the sister dared to ask about what.

"Make sure that missive is sent to the Commander as soon as we arrive, my sister." She spoke directly to Mother Becca. Regaining her posture, Mother Jebel began another topic of interest with the other young women of the pilgrimage, ignoring Maya altogether.

Maya was thankful for the shunned silence. It gave her time to collect her thoughts about the changes within herself she was experiencing, her recent dream with Topias and what in the goddess's name what Mother Jebel up to?

She didn't like her train of thought and for the first time in her life, she found she didn't like what Mother Jebel had in store for her that much either.


End file.
